


Every Moment After

by BookishDruid



Series: Every Moment After [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishDruid/pseuds/BookishDruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since Elsa's coronation, and Hans has been sending her letters he never expected her to read. The drawer where she kept them unopened has over-flowed and curiosity has gotten the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The troll and mirror story is from Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen.
> 
> Noaidi - Sami shaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My first Frozen fic, my 2nd fanfic ever. I don't own Frozen.
> 
> The troll and mirror story is from Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen.
> 
> Noaidi - Sami shaman

She turned the pristine white envelope in her hand, the back bore the seal of the Southern Isles and below that the letter "H" in an elegantly masculine hand, to ensure she knew who it was from, and the date in the bottom right corner. It had been several months since his forced departure, and still the first letter infuriated her. Not because of its contents, Elsa had tossed the letter in an unused drawer of her desk to be forgotten, but because he had the audacity to ask her to acknowledge his continued existence moreover spend her time reading a correspondence from him. She honestly didn't know why she didn't throw it away outright.

It sat in her drawer out of sight, but never out of mind, mostly due to the fact that more came after. The fury that came with receiving the letters died down after the first dozen. It had become routine: turn over the envelope, see the "H," toss it in the drawer. This went on for a little over a year, until a letter bounced back out of the drawer and landed softly on her foot. She sighed in annoyance, leaned over to pick up the letter and place in with its brethren.

The drawer was full. What had been anger now became curiosity. She glanced around the room to ensure she was alone, which she quickly felt silly for since she already knew that, gathered all the letters and her letter opener in her arms and snuck them back to her room.

She shut the door quickly behind her, wincing at the loud bang it had made. She spread the letters out on her bed and counted. Her eyes widened; he had written her one hundred and five letters. The curiosity was just too much and she searched the pile for the first one.

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I write this quite certain it shall never be read. I know I can never apologize enough for my actions, I fear it would be insulting to even try. Not a day goes by that it doesn't haunt me. I only hope that you and your sister have forgiven me. Not for my sake, but because neither of you deserve to have the heaviness of hate on your hearts. I wish I could erase the memories for both of you. I pray Anna finds someone to love that is worthy of her kind heart, and that you no longer fear yourself._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

"He's Admiral Westerguard?" Elsa sat stunned, frost slowly creeping up the edges of the paper.

The winter after her coronation had been a rough one due to the damaged crops she had caused with her impromptu winter storm. When the grain supplies began running low Arendelle received large gifts of grain from the surrounding kingdoms, many of which had declined trade agreements, citing repayment of debt to Admiral Westerguard of the Southern Isles. She had assumed that the Southern Isles were trying to mend diplomatic relations, she never imagined it would be Hans' doing.

She eagerly tore open the next letter.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_My modest fleet has been rather effective in reducing the pirate activity in the waters of this small part of the world. Many of the kingdoms were foolish enough to ask me directly how they could repay me for my rather aggressive patrols. I do hope the grain they supplied was enough to feed your people through the winter. I specifically instructed that they use my naval rank in any correspondence with you regarding the shipments since I doubt you are aware that I hold one. I did not want to make you choose between feeding your people and taking aid from me. I take full responsibility for the destruction of your crops._

_Perhaps I should explain some things first. I am the thirteenth son of King Anders and Queen Adelaide of the Southern Isles. As I am sure you have already learned the life of a monarch is a busy one. My father concentrated his attention on my elder brothers, grooming them for lives in the upper echelons of society; the rest of us were expected to take military positions. My mother had little time to spend with thirteen rambunctious sons as her social schedule kept her away from the castle most of the time. I am the youngest. I was also unintentional. My brother Klaus is closest to me in age (being eight years my senior), and the only one who bothered with me. He was a frail child and not fit for military command, but has a keen mind and is one of my father's most trusted trade advisers. He taught me to use my assets to my advantage; a lesson I horribly misunderstood._

_Why am I not in prison? The matter was hushed up quickly; only my father, mother, brother Wolfgang (the Crown Prince), and Klaus are aware of my transgressions. I was removed from the ship under the dark of night and thrown into a small cell. No one was permitted to open the heavy wooden door to my cell or to communicate with me in anyway. I have no idea how long I was in there as I lost track of time, but I believe it had been several months._

_Klaus retrieved me from my pen and took me directly to our father, mother, and brother Wolfgang (with a brief stop to allow me to cleanse myself and receive new clothes). He spoke not a word as he lead me to father's study. I expected to be laughed at and ridiculed, not because I failed, but because I would think I was worth holding such a position. After that onslaught I expected to receive either death or exile. Klaus led me in and dismissed the guards. Wolfgang couldn't look me in the face, not that I could bring myself to raise my head to look at him, and my parents had their backs to me; another man stood in the shadows. As soon as the door shut my parents turned to face me. I braced myself for either a physical or verbal assault. I received neither. The man in the corner approached me, lifted my chin, and looked directly into my eyes, I have never felt so uncomfortable under anyone's gaze, and then he turned to my parents and nodded. The next few minutes are sort of a blur. My father and mother stepped forward and embraced me. They wept openly on my shoulders (being slightly shorter than me), and apologized for my childhood. My father apologized for putting being a king above being a father (my mother for being too wrapped up in her social life to make time for me); for being so busy with my elder brothers that they never gave me a chance to know they loved me. They apologized for the beatings and insults I suffered at the hands of my other brothers. Wolfgang apologized for failing to protect me. Klaus said nothing, but his tears spoke for him. My parents released me and I slid down in a chair. I have no words to fully describe the moments after. I have never wept so hard in all my life, but there was a terrible pain in my chest and right eye as if something was trying to escape by tearing through them. As quickly as it had come the pain stopped. A heavy burden I didn't know I was carrying was lifted. I can now truly feel things other than anger, hate, and misery. I saw my parents and brothers completely differently, I see everything differently. The man revealed himself to be a noaidi. When I had composed myself enough he made me stand and untuck my shirt, as I did a small shard of glass fell to the floor and landed next the one that had fallen out of my lap when I stood. He retrieved these, slipped them into a small pouch and exited._

_Do you remember a story about evil trolls dropping a mirror that made_ _everything good and beautiful wither in its reflection, while everything that was worthless and ugly became all that was reflected? Apparently it's more than just a story. The shards that fell from my body were shards of that mirror. They had embedded themselves in me as a child during an incident I don't remember. Klaus had tried for years to tell my father something was wrong (he didn't know about the glass, he just knew I had inexplicably changed) and it wasn't until my actions against your sister and you that he believed him. The noaidi he called had his suspicions after speaking with Klaus and his uncomfortable stare had been his way of confirming it._

_My father informed me that I was to be reinstated in the navy as admiral of a small fleet of well-armed brig sloops (Daggry (my flagship), Halvmaane, Svane, Fyen, and Stjerne). I was to use my modest armada to hunt pirates in the waters surrounding the Southern Isles, my naval rank being mainly decorative prior; only used for ceremonies and touring the kingdom's waters with foreign dignitaries. It was the kindest form of exile he could figure out to give me while he tried to repair relations with you._

_Some have likened this to prison, with the added risk of drowning, but I have never felt freer in my life. My men seem to enjoy being under my command, and I couldn't have received a finer crew. My contentedness bothers me at times. It seems unfair that I should have such freedom after what I have done._

_After my mind starts to wander to dark memories I know I must rest. I will no doubt relive them in my nightmares, and my men need me reasonably well rested in the morning._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

This sounded nothing like the monster who had tried to take over her kingdom two years ago, nor did it sound like almost sickeningly sweet mask he wore for Anna. Elsa wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She remembered the story of the mirror form her childhood, but she never imagined it to be true. She racked her brain trying to think of any way she could verify that the legend was true, either way Anna had to read them.

* * *

Anna awoke to a soft knock on her door. She drug herself out of bed and opened it to find her elder sister standing there clutching frosted papers wearing an unreadable expression, "Elsa, what are you still doing up?" She asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"I need you to read these," she said thrusting the pages into her sister's hands.

"Alright, I'll read them in the morning," she said sleepily.

"No, please, Anna, I need you to read them now," Elsa's pleading eyes woke Anna from her daze, and she sat the bed and began to read as Elsa nervously paced the room leaving icy foot prints in her wake.

"These letters are over a year old, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anna asked slightly hurt.

"I only just read them. When I received them I would throw them in a drawer, then the drawer started to overflow and curiosity got the best of me."

"The drawer started to overflow? How many has he written you?"

"Over a hundred."

"Have you read them all?"

"No, just those two.

"Whoa," Anna said slowly holding the papers away from her and eyeing them suspiciously, "He's Admiral Westerguard!? THE Admiral Westerguard!? The Admiral Westerguard that had so much food sent to us you had to start sending it back!?"

"I know, we couldn't have made it through that winter if it hadn't been for his help," Elsa said still pacing with her arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"I remember that story about the mirror, papa used to tell it to us. I never thought it was real."

"Neither did I, I wish there was a way to find out."

"Kristoff!" Ann said jumping up from her bed, "Kristoff might know, or if he doesn't the trolls should! I'll see him the morning and ask him at breakfast," Anna smiled brightly at her sister.

Elsa returned a small appreciative smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Elsa had given up on sleep, her mind plagued with questions. She picked up the third letter feeling almost guilty for reading them since they were technically never meant to be read.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Made port call in Corona today. I added to my library from a local book shop; there is far more sea than pirates. I have what one would expect inside an admiral's quarters. Mostly tomes of history and philosophy, but I have found myself oddly interested in romantic novels. When I first began reading them I had a great deal of trouble controlling my emotions and would often end up sobbing uncontrollably. Thankfully, that has since passed and I just feel a gentle euphoria when I close the book and hide it with its brethren in a crate in the back of my storeroom._

_That was the unmanliest thing I have ever confessed._

_The men of my flagship have given me the nickname Admiral Freckles since all the time I spend in this accursed sun has brought them to an unwanted prominence. My shoulders, cheeks, and the bridge of nose are spotted with the damned things. I guess I should be thankful they seem to have run out of ways to tease me about my hair._

_I find myself wanting to apologize to you for my tangents, but since your eyes will never see these words, it seems unnecessary._

_Somehow the royal family found out my royal status (I blame my lieutenant) and invited me to dine with them at the palace. It was a lovely dinner, the king and queen were pleasant, the princess has a rather unbridled spirit akin to Anna's, and her husband was interesting (a former thief it seems), but the best part of it was its ending. Corona does not have Arendelle's mild summers, and given that this was a royal invitation it was customary that I attend in full dress uniform, so by the time I returned to ship and rid myself of the heavy woolen great coat and ridiculous feathered hat, the rest of my uniform was stuck to me with sweat. I write this sitting on the quarterdeck hoping the night air and slight breeze will chill me. It's not working._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Elsa chuckled to herself a little, but the smile dropped quickly. The letters were so random and flowed so poorly she had trouble believing them false. If he had actually expected her to read them would he have written what he had? She lied on her bed staring at the canopy until sleep took her.

* * *

"Do you think he could be telling the truth?" Anna asked Kristoff as they approached the troll clearing.

"I know the mirror was real, but if he had pieces in him, I don't know," she had such a serious look on her usually smiling face. He turned, wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. He released her and she shyly smiled up at him, "That's better."

There was a familiar rumbling as the trolls rolled over to the happy couple, "you two are just so cute together!" Bulda said as she embraced them both.

Kristoff blushed, "Where's Pabbie?" he asked quick to change the subject.

"In his hut."

The elder troll sat at a table studying the markings on a stone, "Kristoff, Princess Anna, a pleasure to have you visit." Kristoff hugged Pabbie then sat on the floor, Anna followed suit.

"The story you told me about the mirror that shattered, what happened to the broken glass?" Kristoff questioned.

"The pieces are scattered throughout the world. The noaidi have been collecting them to keep them from harming anyone, but some pieces are so small they're almost impossible to detect."

"Those small pieces, can they get into a person?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and mercy on those who suffer such a fate, those pieces still have all the power the mirror possessed when it was whole. "

"What if a piece got into a person's eye or heart?"

"If in the eye that person would only see ugliness and horror. In the heart, well, it would be frozen in a way. They would only be able to feel hate, pain, and misery. May I ask why you wish to know about all this?"

Anna fished around in her bag, pulled out the letter from Hans and handed to him. The old troll studied the document intensely before closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head, "that poor soul."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Anna asked taking the page back.

"Yes, these things happen rarely anymore, so I doubt he would know how to describe that without it actually happening," as if reading Anna's thoughts he continued, "No, he can't truly be held accountable for his actions, and his remorse is genuine."

* * *

Elsa paced in her study, snow falling lightly on her shoulders. Even after confirmation from the trolls she had trouble believing such a fantastical story; a snowflake landed on her nose as if to mockingly remind her of her own. "Is something troubling you, your majesty?" Kai asked as he gently placed her tea on her desk.

"Do you believe the story of the evil trolls and the mirror?"

"Of course, your highness. I have no choice, but to believe it," he said with a slight chuckle. Elsa gave him a confused look. "When I was a child Gerda and I were looking at a picture book near an open window. The wind blew in shards of that mirror that lodged themselves in my eye and heart. It stung for a moment, but when the pain subsided I was able to neither see any beauty in the world, nor feel anything but hate, pain, and misery."

Elsa stood stunned, "how did you get them out?"

"Gerda's love forced them from my body."

"Kai, please read this," he took the frosted parchment from her shaking hand.

His eyes grew wide as he read, "that poor man. When Gerda rescued me I was racked with guilt for being so cruel to her. I can't begin to imagine what he must be going through after what he did."

Kai had held nothing but contempt for Hans prior to reading the letter, his sudden change to sympathy cemented her decision, "pack my summer dresses and make ready a ship, I leave for the Southern Isles in the morning."

"Would your majesty like me to accompany her?"

Elsa smiled, "I would like that very much."

* * *

She walked straight to Anna's door before her courage could wane. She knocked firmly on the door, opened it swiftly and found she had interrupted Anna and Kristoff, fully clothed, but doing something she was sure she didn't want to know about. "I'm leaving for the Southern Isles in the morning," she announced ignoring the flushing in her cheeks.

"Wait, what? Tomorrow!?" Anna said jumping up from the bed and rushing to her sister.

"Yes, if I send word of my coming he will make certain he's not there. A surprise visit is my best chance of catching him."

"What are you going to do? What are going to say? I'm coming with you!"

"Anna, I need you to stay here and take care of Arendelle. I will take Kai with me."

"I…but…fine," Anna pouted, "You better tell me everything when you get back." She threw her arms around Elsa.

"I will, and we'll finish planning your wedding."

 


	2. The Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Proelium - After Battle

Protocol be damned, the royal flagship was large and slow. Elsa had tried to convince Kai to take a smaller, faster ship, but he had insisted they take the royal vessel to make a royal visit; he also reminded her that there was no guarantee Hans would be there no matter when she arrived.

She settled into her spacious, slightly overly ornate quarters, flopped on the bed in a most unladylike way and laughed as the pillow she had launched came to rest on her face. Her emotions were in turmoil, laughter came as a release of some of her pent up nervousness, confusion, guilt, and sadness. It didn't last forever and she found herself staring up at the ceiling and the gently falling snow. She sat up, pulled a small chest onto the bed, opened it, and pulled out his fourth letter; at least the trip would give her ample time to catch up on her reading.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I lied slightly in a previous letter. My father did reinstate my naval rank, but he did not send me to hunt pirates. That was my idea (embarrassingly there was some whining and pouting involved in convincing him). He wanted to give me a fleet of ridiculously ostentatious galleons and to do exactly what I had been used for previously. I explained that I was not interested in being useless anymore. I needed to prove to myself I could be more than just a horrible mistake._

_The fleet admiral gave me the fastest ships in the fleet and an incredibly experienced lieutenant. My crew, lieutenant included, expected an obnoxiously spoiled brat who would turn tail at the first sign of combat. I have been able to beautifully counter their expectations._

_I spent the first several months learning to do every task on the ship (those of the surgeon being the exception); I traded this experience for lessons in swordsmanship. I insist that my flagship take lead regarding any hostile encounters, a fact my father detests. He worries my goal is to get myself killed. Some days I wonder if he isn't right._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Despite the age of the letter, the urgency inside Elsa grew. She had no idea what she was going to say, do, or even how she was going to react when she saw him, she just knew she had to see him.

* * *

Elsa awoke to Kai knocking softly at her cabin door. She reached up and pulled the paper from her face and realized she had fallen asleep reading his letters. She quickly gathered them up, shoved them in the chest, and kicked the chest beneath the bed, "Yes, Kai, come in."

He brought in her breakfast tray and placed it on the table, "it's not the fare served at the castle, but it's not too bad," he said with a smile. "Did you have a rough night, your majesty?" he asked with concern.

Elsa didn't understand what he meant until she looked in the mirror and realized she was still wearing the dress she had had on the day before, "Oh, yes, it takes a bit getting used to," she said sheepishly.

"When you are ready, perhaps you would enjoy stepping out on deck and getting some fresh air, your highness."

"That sounds lovely, I'll be out as soon as I've freshened up," Kai bowed and made his exit.

Elsa sat at the table and absent mindedly fed herself. Her eyes kept wandering to the small chest that poked out from beneath the bed. She had made a substantial dent in the letters the previous evening, but there was still more to go. With a sigh, she came to the conclusion there were more hours left in the journey than letters in the box and readied herself to meet Kai on deck.

"So this is his world," she said to herself as she stood on the weather deck looking out at the open sea. This wasn't her first sea voyage, but it was the first in which she took the time to appreciate it. She had been filled with fear the first few times she had boarded a ship; the amount of self-control it took not to freeze the ship in place had been exhausting, but now the sea spray tickled her nose causing her to giggle and took her mind far away.

"The captain says we're making excellent time and should reach the Southern Isles in a few days, your majesty," Kai informed her as he came to stand next to her.

"Have you ever been to the Southern Isles?"

"Yes, your highness. It's a very lovely kingdom; your parents would vacation there often."

"Thank you for accompanying me, Kai. Your presence is the only thing reminding me that this is real."

"It's my pleasure, your majesty. It's a lot to take in; finding out everything you thought you knew about someone is wrong. Gerda had the advantage of knowing me before I was the victim of that vile glass; you have only known Prince Hans as such. Until you started reading his letters that is," Kai gave Elsa a knowing smile.

Elsa smiled back but it didn't last long, "I hope I can associate his face with the Hans from his letters, not the monster I saw two years ago."

"I don't believe it will be as difficult as you fear, your highness."

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Most sailors have tattoos. These tattoos are usually small and consist of initials, names, hearts, mermaids, anchors, and the like. If I had been smart I would have gone that route as well, but no, I'm Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard and if I do something I have to do it big. I had to sail half way around the world to visit the people who do it as part of their culture. I had to become incensed by the older sailors telling me that I was too soft to handle it. I had to prove them wrong. I had to be an idiot. Tattooing, if you are unfamiliar with the process, is extremely time consuming and painful. I lay on a mat on the floor stripped to the waist surrounded by three other men (some of my men stood nearby for what they claimed was moral support; they most likely just wanted to see if I would give up). The process is simple enough, one assistant stretches the skin, another wipes away the blood and excess ink, the master takes a comb carved from boar's teeth lashed to a piece of wood, dips it in the ink and uses another stick to tap it into the skin; the bicep and forearm were painful, but the triceps was excruciating. The work would last from morning until dusk (there were a few days I had to stop early due to the pain). The artwork is beautiful; which if it hadn't been after weeks of painful stabbing and a year of healing I would have been rather upset. Its design is of three passant lions encircled by the sun, there are rows of arrowheads and waves, it's impossible to fully describe it. It extends from the top of my shoulder to a few inches above my wrist (the last thing I need is for it to peak out from under my uniform during a formal occasion)._

_Why am I bringing this up now? I am docked in Arendelle, and other than the tattoo I do not believe my appearance has altered since I was first here. My memory of this place is entirely wrong. I refuse to disembark so I have no way of knowing just how wrong it is; I will never soil your lands with my footsteps again. I realize now that I have no idea what you look like; I know the memory I have of you is distorted, grotesque and horribly inaccurate, like my memory of most things._

_It took some getting used to after the glass was removed, looking in the mirror. I would see a face that I didn't recognize as mine (this led to many startled screams and feeling very stupid until I grew accustomed to it)._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Elsa had never thought about the possibility of him being in her harbor. If she had bothered to read the letters when he actually sent them, she could have cleared things up while he was there just a few months ago. She reminded herself that he neither expected her to read them, nor to ever see her again.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Oh, post proelium port calls how I hate thee. Most of the men are at the tavern enjoying themselves, whilst I sit in my cabin nursing what will most likely become a black eye. We defeated a pirate fleet outside of Wilmhaven and were able to return the ships, cargo, and pirates with minimal casualties. Did I receive my injury during a glorious battle against these terrible miscreants? Of course not. I joined the men at the tavern when we first docked. It was fun at first, then one of my men let the fact that I am a prince slip (I find it best to keep that part hidden). Predictably I was bombarded by local men practically throwing their daughters (who were, thankfully, not present) at me, barmaids shamelessly flirting, and dozens of drunken critiques of royalty. As this occasionally happens in port, I did my best to gracefully decline all advances, ignore the snide remarks, and make for the exit. As I did this, one large, particularly inebriated fellow grabbed me by the shoulder slurred something about hating the aristocracy and punched me in the eye. I fell back onto a table, turning it over, and lay there stunned for a moment. He stood over me and laughed. Having had a few drinks in me at this point, I made a very stupid decision. I jumped to my feet and punched him square in the jaw. Despite my idiocy, fortune smiled upon me and he hit the floor unconscious. The tavern erupted in cheers and laughter, and I seized the moment to escape in the chaos._

_Then men are always full of vigor after a successful battle and like to add alcohol to that. I'm very careful as to how much I consume as I have made enough mistakes for my five and twenty years without adding alcohol. They also commonly enjoy the company of local women; something else I refrain from. I spent sixteen years under the influence of that bloody mirror so I lack some of the, shall we say, experiences of other men my age. Thank heavens, this will be destroyed, that fact alone would be fuel for the men to torment me until my death._

_I find that I no longer have any idea how to act around women; a trait that tries and befuddles my father, and my mother finds endearing and amusing. I was at home for a time while my ships were undergoing some routine maintenance, and my parents took it upon themselves to invite a duchess from a neighboring kingdom for a tour of the isles. I, of course, was volunteered to captain the tour vessel. I was giving the duchess and her friend a tour of the ship when I thought I heard one of them whisper something about my backside. I turned my head at the comment, walked straight into the foremast, stumbled backwards and fell down the hatch to the middle gun deck. I lay there arms and legs akimbo trying to figure out what happened when I heard my mother laughing. I looked up to find all four of my companions looking down at me (my mother almost in tears from laughter, my father had his head lowered into his hand, and the two other women stood in shock); I smiled sheepishly and tried to right myself, knocking over several barrels in the process._

_As the last unwed prince they try to introduce to me as many women as possible when I'm there, consequently I try not to give them any warning of my arrival to prevent giving them time to invite many during my stay. I know they mean well, and maybe I've read too many romantic novels, but I desire to marry for love, and I know these women are only interested in my title. Many of the older sailors consider themselves married to the sea. I would prefer my marriage to be to a woman of flesh and bone._

_I hear the staggering steps of the men returning. I will put out the light and retire myself._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Elsa laughed so hard she chortled. If she had any doubt that these letters were never meant to be read it was completely dissolved. She could also empathize with his predicament regarding suitors looking for a title, though she found an irony in his concern in the light of his previous actions.

* * *

She didn't know why she waited to read the last letter until she could see Baltia, the capital city of the Southern Isles, appear on the horizon, but she did.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I write this from my room in the castle of Baltia where I will unfortunately be stuck for what may be several months. We were attacked in the night soon after leaving home. Thankfully our night watch gave us some time to prepare, but we were boarded nonetheless. We fought them off, and as the sun started to rise had enough light to make use of the guns, but so did they. When the battle turned in our favor the pirates quickly retreated. There were too many injuries and my ship too badly damaged to chase after them, so we returned to port._

_I am forbidden to leave Baltia until my arm and shoulder completely heal (the sword hit my left side, so it did not ruin my tattoo). My parents are obviously taking this opportunity to invite as many eligible ladies as they can find. I find myself growing increasingly bored and running out of excuses to avoid these large gatherings. Over the years I have read nearly the entire library, and most of the books I haven't read I've avoided for a reason (I have no interest in the mating habits of various avian species). On duty I have plenty of things to occupy my mind, but here I am often left with nothing to distract myself from my past._

_Klaus' wife Gemma is as kind as he is, but, unlike my brother, is practical in daily matters and is able to discipline my niece and nephew. I believe part of her practicality stems from her being a governess prior to their marriage (the governess of my brother Naatan's son Gerhart). Brigitta and Jens are wonderful. I try to bring them home gifts from my ventures, but this time I can barely play with them._

_It appears it is time to change the bandages._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Her heart began to race; the letter was dated only two weeks prior. She knew he would be there, but still had no idea what to do with herself when she saw him. She only knew she had to talk to him, to tell him he was forgiven.


	3. Baltia

Prince Klaus had seen the crocus flag in the harbor and thought nothing of it; despite his brother's actions trade with Arendelle had not waned. He turned his attention back to the documents he had been perusing before only to be interrupted by a knock on his office door. He sighed, he had just gotten the focus to get back to work, "come in."

"Prince Klaus, the ship from Arendelle," Frederick, his assistant, huffed out of breathe, "It's the queen."

Klaus shot up out of his chair, "Queen Elsa is in the harbor?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Have my parents been informed?"

"No, sir, I came straight to you."

"Good, I will tell them, make sure Hans is out of sight, but do not tell him she's here," He said pushing past the man.

* * *

"Father!" Klaus yelled throwing open the door to King Anders' study, "Queen Elsa has just docked in the harbor!" King Anders and Crown Prince Wolfgang exchanged shocked and worried looks, "I told Frederick to keep Hans busy and to not inform him of her arrival. Should I go to the docks to meet her?"

"Yes, I will find your mother and we will be prepared to greet her when you bring her in the gates,"

Klaus nodded and ran to greet Arendelle's ice queen.

* * *

Baltia was more than she had expected. The sprawling white city seemed to glow under the sunlight; the metallic roofs sparkling diamonds in the snow; the harbor stretched far into the distance on either side of the ship. Elsa stood at the top of the gangplank trying to perfect her composure; she straightened her silk lavender dress, adjusted her cape then looked over to Kai who smiled and nodded. As they descended she could see the people on the dock dividing to let someone through.

Klaus was not the type to be aggressive and apologized to every person he had to push past as he hurried towards the queen's vessel. He finally broke free of the crowd and stumbled a little as he reduced his run to a walk. He bowed deeply before her, "I am Prince Klaus, your majesty, welcome to the Southern Isles," he righted himself and gave her a warm smile. He was dressed in black, smaller than Hans, with dark hair that was starting to grey at the temples, he was handsome despite his nose being slightly too large for his face, and his kind brown eyes made her understand why he would be unable to discipline his children.

She smiled back, "It's a pleasure, Prince Klaus."

"Please, come with me, King Anders and Queen Adelaide eagerly await your arrival at the palace."

"I'm sorry there is no carriage, it's just that, well, we weren't expecting you. Not that it's a problem!"

"It's perfectly alright; it's a welcome change from the time on board," she began scanning the names of the ships in the harbor in hopes of confirming his presence.

She clasped her hand over her mouth as she gasped and stopped in her tracks. There was the Daggry in dry dock. The foremast was broken and hung sideways; a large hole could be seen in the main sail as well as the hull. Klaus followed her eyes to the damaged ship, "Don't worry your majesty, she was under the command of our finest admiral, all aboard are alive and well." He smiled, "it is a miracle he was able to sail her home," he said under his breath.

"Prince Klaus?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

She felt it was unlikely she would get another chance like this handed to her anytime soon, "Tell me about Prince Hans."

Klaus choked in shock, "What...what would like to know, your majesty?"

She stopped and turned to face him, "the truth."

Of all the people in the world she was the one who deserved to know it the most, but was the last person he wanted to talk to about it. He sighed in defeat, "Let us take a walk through the gardens."

* * *

He knew his parents wouldn't be ready at the gates when they got there; his mother took too long a time to get ready and his father was probably with her inadvertently making it worse. He took this opportunity to guide the foreign monarch and her steward through the palace's private gardens.

"It took us months to find a noaidi who had a theory about what could have changed him. I felt terrible leaving my brother in that isolated cell, but it was too dangerous to let him out. As soon as the noaidi arrived I fetched Hans. The noaidi confirmed that he was carrying pieces of the mirror inside him, and my parents wept on Hans' shoulders. Hans fell into a chair when they released him. He grabbed his chest, grimaced, threw his head back and let out an otherworldly scream then his head fell forward and he wept. When he looked back up it was as if he soul had returned," Klaus smiled at the memory, then turned to Elsa with a frown, "I know it doesn't sound believable, and I don't blame you if you don't believe it."

Elsa placed a gloved hand on Klaus' shoulder and smiled at him, eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "I do believe you. My steward, Kai, suffered the same affliction as a child."

"Really?" Klaus turned to Kai, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Indeed, your majesty. I was not under it as long as your poor brother was, but I too had pieces in my heart and eye."

"What was it like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all, your highness," Kai drew in a deep breath, "I couldn't feel love, compassion, joy, kindness, or fear. The world was twisted and ugly, everyone and everything I saw was evil. People weren't people; they were objects in my way and nothing more."

"How did you get the glass out?"

Kai smiled, "the love of my dear Gerda."

"I brought Kai with me because he had a similar experience. You see, your brother wrote me letters; letters he never thought I would read. In one of the letters he told me the same story you just told me. Please forgive me for any discomfort you had in telling me, it's just, with circumstances like that I needed to hear it from someone else as well," she gave Klaus a guilty smile. "The reason for my voyage here is to tell him that he is forgiven."

Klaus clapped his hands together in front of his chest, "that's wonderful, thank you, your majesty, thank you."

"I need to speak to Hans on my own. I don't believe he will recognize me, since, as I have been told, the mirror shards distort everything you see. I would like to be the one to reveal my identity to him as well, if at all possible."

"Yes, your majesty," Klaus bowed to her, grinning ear to ear, "Shall we see if my parents have readied themselves?"

* * *

King Anders and Queen Adelaide stood together in the open courtyard just inside the palace doors. King Anders was a man who had aged very well. He had a well trimmed beard that accentuated his jaw line and added to his regality; the crown that adorned his grey hair looked as though it could not belong on the head of any other man, and his eye were the same golden green of his youngest son. Queen Adelaide wore an elaborate silk gown of soft pinks, and her dark hair flowed freely over her bare shoulders; she equaled her husband in beauty and presence.

Elsa had gained enough confidence over her short reign to not outwardly appear intimidated by the pair, but on the inside she wanted nothing more than to run. Kai's presence at her side helped her stay strong and Klaus' elated smile eased her anxiety and made her smile as well.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa. Please forgive the rushing staff, they are preparing rooms for your steward and you," King Anders said with a slight chuckle as a maid narrowly avoided crashing into him.

"There is nothing to forgive, your majesty. I am the one who chose to arrive without giving you proper notice. Is there a place where we may speak in private?" Elsa felt it was best to get things over with quickly with the king and queen; she knew it was going to be a lot harder with Hans.

* * *

"So you see, your majesties, why my visit could not be announced," Elsa finished her tale, leaving out the other one hundred and four letters, and stood before them with her hands folded in front of her.

"That would have been almost impossible to convey properly in a letter," Queen Adelaide said as she rose from her seat and stood in front of Elsa, "We thank you for your kindness and understanding and will gladly comply with your wishes."

"Indeed, we will prepare a welcoming ball and banquet for tomorrow evening. I'm sure Klaus can keep him distracted until after your introduction," King Anders added standing next to his wife.

* * *

Klaus found Hans where he could normally be found since he returned to port. He lay sprawled on the couch in the library, his injured arm across his chest, the other hanging off; the novel he had been reading lie opened covering his face. Klaus laughed to himself as the pages flapped in rhythm to Hans' slight snoring, "that captivating a read, dear brother?"

"Absolutely riveting," Hans said without removing the tome from his face, "What is the staff running around for? Their frantic footsteps have been interrupting my reading."

Klaus laughed, "Your 'reading' has been interrupted by them preparing rooms for guests."

"This means another ball, doesn't it?"

"Yes, tomorrow evening."

"Is there any chance of my injury getting me out of this one too?"

"I'm afraid not, they are very interested in meeting the famous Admiral Westerguard."

"Can't someone just pretend to be me?"

"And who would you have do that? You're the only one of us that has that hair; if you didn't have father's eyes I would swear you were sired by someone else."

"Yes, I'm the only one of us that looks like his head was set aflame; the only one with these accursed freckles too," Hans sighed in defeat causing the pages of the book to flap again, "full dress uniform?"

"Feathered hat and all."

"Naval officers don't wear feathers in their hats, that's only military and civilians."

"Prince's do."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Hans asked lifting the book slightly from his face and looking at his brother with one eye.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the mirror and straightened her dress; it was a silk pale blue off the shoulder a-line, with embellishments of lace and pearls at the neckline and hem. She pulled her hair up in the same style she wore at her coronation and stared at her tiara for a moment before deciding it would be best to leave it behind for the evening. She examined herself one last time and told herself she was dressing to represent Arendelle, not to impress him.

* * *

"Damn it, Klaus," Hans mumbled to himself as he slid his great coat on his good arm, and let it drape over his left shoulder; there was no way he was going to try to wear a sling over the coat, so the coat would just have to go over the sling. He didn't want to go to this ball or banquet, but if he had to go he wanted to at least be on time. Klaus finally came in with Hans' feathered bicorn hat and placed on his head facing it fore and aft, "Did you have to go hunt the ostriches for the feathers?" Hans asked with a chuckle. He envied his brother; he only had to wear a high collared tailcoat over his waistcoat and shirt and there was no hat involved.

"No, but the staff did have a bit of trouble locating it."

"How? I have five."

"Several were lost during the attack, remember," Klaus straightened Hans' coat on his broad shoulders, and helped him on with this gloves.

Hans looked in the mirror, "I look ridiculous."

"Come on, you can complain later," Klaus said dragging his brother from the room.

* * *

Queen Adelaide had been quick to introduce Elsa to Klaus' wife Gemma in order to give her a companion for the evening while the she went and flitted about the room, "Adelaide means well, but has no idea how awkward she can make things," Gemma said with an apologetic smile, "She probably introduced us, since I know the most of what's going on; other than Klaus, Wolfgang, and Anders." Gemma had chestnut hair that hung in loose curls over her shoulders, grey eyes, a full mouth, and wore a simple maroon gown.

"He told you?" Elsa asked slightly surprised.

"Klaus tells me everything, even things he shouldn't," Gemma said with a sweet smile.

"That's actually a bit of a relief. It saves me a lot of explaining," Elsa smiled back.

"Sadly, I never believed Klaus either. I just thought he was making excuses to protect his brother. Hans was never outwardly cruel, but apathetic and manipulative. I couldn't stand him, but he's completely different now. I was skeptical at first; worried it was one of his schemes again. That changed soon after when I found him in the library weeping uncontrollably into the arm of the couch. He had just finished reading the story of Orpheus and Eurydice I found out later. I sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. He turned and looked at me with the most miserable expression I've ever seen, threw his arms around me and continued to cry on my shoulder. Through the sniffs and sobs I put together that he was racked with guilt over what he done to your sister and you. It took him a while to learn to control the emotions he hadn't felt in over a decade. Thankfully, he has a better handle on them now," Gemma smiled, "I can't help but love him like he's my little brother."

* * *

Hans and Klaus slipped into the crowd drawing as little attention to themselves as possible, "Uncle Hans!" The men turned quickly to see Brigitta in her nightgown running towards him at full speed; a nursemaid trailing behind her. She wrapped her small five year old body around his leg, "Please dance with me?"

"I'm so sorry, your highnesses, she got away from me."

"It's fine, Priya, I'll handle her from here," Hans said grinning.

"Please tell me Jens is behaving better for you," Klaus asked her sympathetically.

"Yes, your highness, he's already asleep."

* * *

"Gita reminds me so much of you," Klaus said as he stood next to his wife and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"What has she done now?" Gemma asked with a sigh. Elsa put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Klaus pointed to the center of the ballroom floor, "Oh, no," Gemma said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Elsa followed Klaus's finger to find a dark haired little girl in a nightgown standing on a pair of black leather dragoon boots and holding a man's hand in both of hers as they slowly moved about the dance floor, "Hans and you would let her get away with murder."

"Hans," Elsa whispered as she noticed who the man dancing with the girl was. She knew Klaus and Gemma were still conversing, but she could no longer hear them. His red hair shone in the light of the ball room, his golden green eyes seem to give off a light of their own, and his smile made her heart flutter; she had heard women commenting on the appeal of a man in uniform and now she understood what they meant (no matter how he felt about his hat). Kai had said he didn't believe it would take her long to reconcile his face to the man in the letters, but she was sure this is not what he meant. She wasn't ready, but she had no choice. The song ended, he crouched down to allow his niece to climb on his shoulders, and he headed towards her.

"You should be in bed, young lady," Gemma scolded.

"This, my lady, is my brother, Admiral Westerguard," Klaus said as he introduced him to Elsa.

Hans turned his head to look at her and found himself slightly short of breath as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes, "Uhh...hi," was all he could manage along with a goofy smirk.

" _I realize now that I have no idea what you look like…_ "

"This is my uncle Hans. He hunts pirates!" Brigitta announced as she pushed his hat forward and over his eyes.

"Thank you, Gita," he said as he lifted the hat from his head and placed it on hers.

"You're pretty," Brigitta said as she lifted the ill fitting hat.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she smiled and lightly blushed.

"Did you come to marry uncle Hans too?"

"I think it's your bed time, little miss, let's go find Priya," Hans said with his face as red as his hair and left quickly to find the nursemaid.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Klaus said pleadingly.

Elsa laughed, "It's alright; she's adorable and he obviously has no idea who I am."

* * *

The seating arrangement at the banquet had Elsa sitting between Kai and Queen Adelaide and across from Gemma, who had Hans on her left and Klaus on her right. She found herself stealing glances at Hans more often than she wanted to admit. He was animated when he spoke and would move items on Gemma's plate when she had her head turned speaking to Klaus; Klaus, it seemed, was aware of the game, as it became obvious he was trying his best not to laugh no matter what they were talking about.

"You two are incorrigible," Gemma shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose when she looked down at the ship and smiling sun Hans had arranged her food into. Klaus and Hans exchanged a look around her and both burst into laughter.

"Hans! Klaus! We have guests, please behave like civilized human beings," Queen Adelaide chided her sons.

"Yes, mother" they responded in unison.

Elsa found herself really just moving the food around on the plate. She would glance at him and lines from his letters would run through her head, "… _I have found myself oddly interested in romantic novels._ " " _The men of my flagship have given me the nickname Admiral Freckles…_ " " _I spent sixteen years under the influence of that bloody mirror so I lack some of the, shall we say, experiences of other men my age._ " The last thought made her blush given the context of it in the letter. She looked up just in time to see him turn his eyes away from her quickly.

* * *

Hans shimmied out of his dress coat and threw it into the chair to join his hat; he used his teeth to remove his gloves. He began the arduous task of untying his cravat with one hand, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Your highness, your presence is requested in the library," Hans nodded in acknowledgment and straightened his cravat, slipped his coat back on, and struggled to put his gloves on his hands.

* * *

Elsa paced in front of the fire place, the heat melting the icy trail she was leaving. Her stomach was doing flips and she was unable to keep still. He would come through that door any moment and she would have to ruin this wonderful evening.

The door to the library opened and Elsa froze in place, "You wished to speak with me?" Hans asked clearly confused.

Elsa took in a deep breath, "Yes, please have a seat," she said with a gesture indicating he should sit on the couch, "Do you know who I am, Admiral?"

"Sadly, no; I was never told your name."

"I am Elsa."

All the blood drained from his face and his eyes grew wide with surprise and fear, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Yes," the fear in his eyes hurt her far more than she had expected; the temperature in the room started to fall along with snowflakes on the carpet.

He stood quickly only to drop to one knee in front of her with his head lowered, "Do with me what you will, your majesty." Elsa stood with her hand on chest stunned and silent.

After a moment she bit her lip, dropped to her knees, and lifted his chin with her hand, "I didn't come here to punish you," she said with sympathetic smile. The pain in his eyes caught her off guard.

He averted his gaze, stood and walked away from her, "You should have," he said quietly. She stood back up, wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at the floor. "Yell at me."

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

He still had his back to her, "Yell at me, hit me, spear with an ice spike, freeze my heart and leave me to die slowly," she could hear his voice breaking and saw a tear roll down his face in the reflection from the window, "I deserve no less."

" _He worries my goal is to get myself killed. Some days I wonder if he isn't right."_

"No! I know about the mirror."

" _I know I can never apologize enough for my actions, I fear it would be insulting to even try. Not a day goes by that it doesn't haunt me."_

"I came to tell you that you are forgiven," Elsa said, tears now rolling down her pale cheeks. He turned to her with an unreadable expression, "Kai had that glass in him too as a child. I know the man that came to Arendelle wasn't really you. I came to give you a second chance," she waved her hand and rid the room of snow, "I know how important those are," she said quietly looking at the ground.

He walked to the couch, sat down, rested his right elbow on his knee and lowered his head, "This is a scenario I never prepared myself for. I didn't think I would be able to hide from you forever, but after what I did I expected you to make me suffer, not to forgive me," He tilted his head up and raised his eyes to look at her with a wry smile; a look that caused her heart to beat faster.

"I would like to get to know you, if you'd let me," she said taking a single step towards him.

He rose, his long strides easily closing the gap between them, "as you wish," he said with a thankful smile, "Shall we meet in the gardens after breakfast?"

"That would be lovely," she said returning his smile.

"Until then, your majesty," he bowed and gently kissed the top of her hand.

* * *

Klaus was finishing some paperwork in his office before he went to bed, when a heavy knock brought him to the door, "I tried to kill her? Why didn't you tell me she was Queen Elsa?" Hans demanded entering his brother's office.

"She wanted to tell you herself."

"She's kind. She's wonderful. She's gorgeous. I'm insane!" he paced Klaus' office running his hand through his hair.

"Calm down, Hans. She's forgiven you; doesn't that make you feel any better?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know! I never thought she would forgive me. Kill me or torture me, yes, but not forgive me," he huffed as Klaus watched mildly amused, "She touched me; she lifted my chin with her hand and looked into my eyes. Her skin is a little cool, but that's not what sent shivers down my spine," Hans hit the door frame with his fist, "Damn it, Klaus, what do I do?"

"I have no advice for you. You have yourself in a unique situation."

"Don't I always?" Hans said sarcastically. "She said she wants to get to know me, and before I realize what I'm doing I agree to meet her in the gardens after breakfast and I kiss her hand!"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, then, all I can tell you to do is enjoy the beauty of nature."

* * *

Elsa quickly changed into her bed clothes, tore her hair down, and buried her face into the pillows on the bed in order to muffle her frustrated screaming. She had come to forgive him and she didn't regret that decision, but what she was feeling was not forgiveness. Why did she ask to get to know him? She should be on the boat back to Arendelle in the morning; she had accomplished what she had come for, but part of her had to know the man who had revealed himself to her over the course of more than a hundred letters.


	4. Tea and Handkerchiefs

Elsa breathed in deeply the air perfumed by thousands of blooming flowers. She tried to convince herself that she didn't know why she had agreed to meet him, but the knowledge of the chest of carefully folded letters that lie next to her bed in the guest room betrayed her. She walked enjoying the feeling of sun on her bare shoulders and replaying the events of the previous night in her mind. She could not deny that he was handsome and the freckles he had so much animosity towards just made him more so. Looking down at her hand she blushed recalling the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of a strange conversation.

"Would you like more tea, Lady Westerguard?" a small girl's voice asked.

"That would be lovely," responded the second voice which she could only describe as bizarre. She walked towards the voices careful not to alert them of her presence. Pushing aside a tree branch she was confronted with a sight that caused a smile to spread across her face, and necessitated the covering of her mouth to suppress a giggle. On a blanket spread on the grass in the small clearing sat Brigitta in a sun hat, along with several dolls, a tea pot, cups, and Hans in large heavily decorated hat. Elsa was not as successful in hiding her laughter as she thought she had been.

"Hi! Would you like to join my tea party?" Brigitta asked turning towards her.

Hans' head snapped to the side, his face blanched. He turned his head back, put his face into his hand and Elsa could see even the tips of his ears turning red.

"I would love nothing more," she said as she sat next to Hans with an unwavering grin, allowing her pale yellow dress to billow around her, "So this is where you disappeared to after breakfast."

He turned to her red-faced, "She has piano lessons in a short while, I was going to find you then and apologize."

"Oh, but this is so much better," she said flicking the brim of his hat.

"I don't have any more hats," Brigitta thought for a moment, "So you can be Lord Westerguard."

Hans gave his niece an incredulous look, "She can have this hat," he said lifting it off his head.

"No, you're already Lady Westerguard," Brigitta forced the hat back on his head; Elsa cupped her hands over mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter. "Now, would you like some tea, Lord Westerguard?"

Elsa did her best to deepen her voice, "Yes, that would be delightful," she picked up a tea cup and let the little girl pretend to pour tea into it. She brought the cup up to her lips and glanced over at Hans who sat pouting. She leaned over and asked quietly, "Attend her tea parties often, Lady Westerguard?" Brigitta busied herself pretending to serve tea to her other "guests."

Hans couldn't help but smile when his eyes met hers, "She can play me like a mandolin."

"Your mother has been looking for that hat," Gemma said as she approached and plucked the hat from his head, "Gita, it's time for your lessons, go wash up and I'll collect your things."

* * *

After assisting Gemma with the cleanup the pair took a turn through the gardens. "I assume Gemma is used to Brigitta dressing you up in odd costumes."

"You don't know the half of it. This time I got off easy. Usually I'm Princess Hansmerelda who has been captured by pirates and she's my rescuing prince. She likes to use parts of my uniform for that," he flushed when he realized what he just told her, "You really didn't need to know that." Elsa covered her mouth with both hands to hold back her laughter, but it backfired and she chortled. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed with embarrassment. He smiled at her and began laughing, "That was adorable."

Elsa composed herself and decided to change the subject, "There is an amazing variety here," she said letting her fingers caress the petals of the flowers as she walked past them.

"Mother is very fond of flowers, and the warm climate allows her to indulge in them for most of the year. I would gladly trade the sight of some of these flowers for a milder summer," he said pulling his collar and cravat way from his neck.

She could see the sweat starting to bead along his hairline, "I can help with that," she motioned with her hand forming a small snow cloud above them.

He stopped, turned his face towards the cloud, closed his eyes and smiled as light snow began to fall, "You have no idea how amazing this feels to me," he said in a quiet, gentle way that made her pulse quicken. The snow stuck in his fiery hair; his soft pink lips set in a satisfied smile. He wiggled his nose when a snowflake landed on the tip of it. He wasn't handsome; he was beautiful. She realized she was staring when he turned his face towards her with a smile, "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

She turned her face towards the path as she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks; she smiled shyly, "You're welcome."

"Your majesty," Elsa turned to the sound of Kai's voice, "King Anders and Prince Klaus wish to speak with you regarding trade agreements."

"It's always something," Elsa sighed under her breath, "Thank you, Kai," she looked at Hans who smiled and nodded. She waved her hand dissolving the snow cloud and walked towards the castle.

Hans watched her until she disappeared inside; then realized he was left alone with Kai. He nervously dusted the snow from his epaulets and tried to look anywhere but at the portly steward.

"If I may speak freely, your highness," Elsa's steward said with a hand motion that indicated they should walk.

Hans jumped at the sudden sound and looked at Kai with panicked eyes, "Yes, of course," he quickly averted his gaze, "and there is no need for formalities. Hans will do fine, or any insulting name you wish to call me."

"I have no interest in insulting you, young prince. I offer my greatest sympathies. I wasn't under the influence of that mirror as long as you were; I can't imagine how you must have felt when the pieces were removed."

"Sixteen years. At three and twenty I was like a child in many aspects," he gave a sad smile, "I still am. I was flooded with emotions I was entirely unfamiliar with. I wasn't permitted to leave the castle for many months because I had so little control. I was prone to bouts of crippling guilt and thoughts of ending my own life; Klaus refused to leave my side. Joy and love I still feel stronger than seems normal, or I just lack the ability control my expression. I have no way of knowing which is true; maybe both are." Hans laughed, "One of the worst parts was having to reassociate everyone's name with their faces. I never realized how frustrating that would be to do with twelve brothers, their wives, their children, my parents, the staff and myself."

"Yourself?"

"I had no idea what I looked like. The face I saw grow up in the mirror wasn't really mine and it took some getting used to. Many nights I would startle myself when I saw my reflection," he smiled, "the staff learned to just ignore if I screamed in the middle of the night; between that and the nightmares it became ruefully routine."

"About the events in Arendelle?"

"Always, I see through the eyes of the man I was. I leave a woman to die of cold in the dark; then go outside to raise my sword to another. I try to stop myself, but never can. I have never seen Princess Anna's true face, but now I see Queen Elsa's eyes begging me stop," he shut his eyes and bit his lip in attempt to prevent the flow of tears.

Kai put his hand on Hans' uninjured shoulder, "You have to stop torturing yourself this way and forgive yourself."

"The fact that everyone else has is torturous. I can't see how I deserve such kindness."

"It's not kindness. A lesser man would have accepted that he was not in control of his actions and gotten on with his life. You have sought to earn redemption for sins you did not commit."

The two men walked in silence until Hans checked his pocket watch, "I have to go meet the doctor. If I'm lucky I can finally rid myself of this infernal sling."

* * *

"Finally!" Hans said dramatically to no one in particular as he flung open the door to escape the doctor. He fully extended his left arm and rolled his shoulder. A soft giggle drew his attention and to his surprise Elsa was waiting for him. He gave an embarrassed smile, "I'm just really glad to be out of that thing."

"Are you seaworthy again, Admiral?"

"Not quite, I'll be stuck in dry dock until I can get the strength back in it."

"Does it still hurt?"

"It does now, but he just ripped the stitches out," Elsa walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The cool penetrated through his clothes and brought sweet relief to his swollen skin. He closed his eyes, smiled and a small noise of satisfaction rumbled in his throat; a noise that made Elsa's lower spine tingle, "Thank you, that's much better."

"Glad I could help," she put her hands in front of her and looked down as she played with her fingers.

"What brings you here?" he asked oblivious to her awkward behavior.

"I came to tell you that I will be leaving for Arendelle in the morning."

The smile fell from his face, "So soon?"

"This trip wasn't exactly planned. I need to get back to help Anna prepare for her wedding; the first fitting for her dress is next week so I'll be lucky if I make it home in time, and I need to present my advisers with the trade proposals your father and brother gave me."

He gave a sad smile, "I'm very glad to have finally met you under better circumstances."

"We'll meet again," she smiled back before leaving to ready herself for her morning departure.

* * *

She tried to ignore the fact it pained her to leave, and instead focus her mind on the details that still needed to be handled regarding Anna's wedding. The cake was designed, the menu planned, the fitting was soon, Kristoff had already been fitted for his attire, an officiant had been scheduled, the decorations had been ordered, the seating chart was planned, but she wasn't sure how to seat trolls, so she would have talk to Kristoff about that, and the invitations had been sent out. When she arrived back in Arendelle she would have to send out a few more to the Southern Isles if Anna would allow it.

* * *

Hans paced outside the palace gates torn between impatience and depression. He didn't want her to leave because he really enjoyed her company, but he understood she had far more important things to do. Besides, the more time he spent with her the fonder he grew of her, and it was painful to know nothing could ever come of it.

* * *

"May I accompany your majesty to her vessel," Hans asked with a bow as Elsa emerged from the gates."

"I would like that very much," she said with a warm smile. King Anders and Queen Adelaide had said their goodbyes at the gates, allowing Klaus and Hans to see her off.

"You really came all this way just to tell me I was forgiven?" Hans asked as they walked towards the dock; Klaus and Kai had walked on ahead.

"No, I also came to thank you for saving my people from starvation."

He turned his head to look down at the walkway, "A starvation I would have been responsible for."

Elsa drew in a deep breath and readied herself have a conversation she had had numerous times in her mind; "When I learned the truth about you I realized you were a victim as well. This realization caused me to examine the events of the past in a new way. When all was said and done the only person who was worse off after the whole ordeal was you. Well, you and the Duke of Weaseltown," she said with a slight laugh, "If things had not played out as they did Anna would have never met Kristoff, and I would still be a prisoner in my own castle shackled by the fear I was a monster. I would still see my abilities as a curse only capable of causing pain and destruction. Now, I see them as a gift to be used to help and create," she turned her palm up, formed a delicate ice rose in her hand and gently blew it to be carried away by the slight breeze. She felt immensely better having finally been able to say what she had been rehearsing for days, but to her surprise her mouth kept going, "your actions at the time were villainous, but really you ended up as my hero," she smiled at him, "I wanted to know the prince that broke my shackles and rescued me from my prison."

He looked at her wide-eyed and dumbfounded. He had no idea how to begin to respond until the memories flooded his mind and he somberly returned his gaze to the walkway, "I am no one's hero, your majesty."

Her smile never faltered, "You are my hero, regardless of your opinion," she pressed something into his hand and walked the rest of the way down the pier and up the gangplank with Kai. As the gangplank was pulled and the ship readied to pull away from the pier, she came to the gunwale and said down to him with a wicked grin, "Oh, and, Admiral Freckles, please continue to write."

He smiled up at her until the full implication of what she had just said hit him, he stuffed the item in his pocket and threw off his high collared tailcoat (it made running more difficult), then took off at a full run down the pier as the ship moved along side it, "You weren't supposed to actually read those!" he shouted to her as she waved. He had lost sight of his feet and the last Elsa saw of Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard as she departed was him running off the edge of the pier and falling into the sea.

* * *

He drug himself from the water to find Klaus leaning against a post barely able to breathe from laughter, "Glad I could amuse you," Hans said as he stood next to his brother and shook himself.

"No need to ruin my clothes because you can't watch where you're going," Klaus managed as he tried to regain his breath, "here's your coat." Hans pulled off his gloves and used the tailcoat to dry his hands before he reached into its pocket to find out what she had given him. He pulled out an ice blue silk handkerchief with a dark blue crocus embroidered on it, "Is that a favor, little brother?" Klaus asked peering over Hans' shoulder with sly grin.

Hans shoved the cloth back into his jacket pocket, "No, it's a gift," he responded unable to stop the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Are you sure it's only a gift" Klaus asked teasing, "You obviously fell for her," he indicated Hans' wet clothes.

Hans gave his brother a look of confusion and disbelief, "Did you really just say that? That was terrible, even for you, Klaus," he said purposefully avoiding what Klaus was really implying, "I hope your children get Gemma's sense of humor."


	5. Disobeyed Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fru - Madame in Norwegian...I think

The pounding on Elsa's door came much too early; she had arrived in Arendelle only the previous night and all she wanted to do now was sleep. She pulled the covers over her head and hoped her would be visitor would go away. Alas, this was not to be for Anna opened her door anyway. "So…" Anna said as she lay down next to her cocooned sister.

"It's too early," was Elsa's muffled response.

"The sky's awake, so…."

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Elsa threw the covers from her head, sat up, and looked at Anna with a very grumpy countenance.

"Tell me everything!" Anna sat up and smiled widely at her groggy sister.

"Can I please have some tea first?"

"Sure! I brought some with me," Anna jumped from the bed and brought over the tray she had placed on the desk.

"Of course you did," Elsa said under her breath.

* * *

"He ran alongside the ship telling me that I wasn't supposed to read the letters and ran right off the pier," Elsa said unable to prevent a smile and a chuckle.

"Sounds like you had a good time," Anna smiled as she helped her sister pin up her braid.

"I honestly did," Elsa took in a deep breath, "Anna, can I ask you something? If you say no, I completely understand."

"Why wouldn't I let you ask me something?" Anna asked confused.

"No, I mean if you say no to what I ask, I understand."

"Oh, ask away."

"May I send an invitation to your wedding to the royal family of the Southern Isles?" Elsa blushed while asking, though she couldn't figure out quite why.

Anna was a little surprised by the request, but smiled at Elsa, "Of course, I can't say no to you."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister close, "Thank you, I'll have it sent out today."

* * *

"There's something she's not telling me," Anna said as she sat down on a barrel in the stable.

"Like what?" Kristoff asked sitting down in the hay next to her.

"I don't know, but you should have seen her face when she asked me if she could send the invitation. I mean, she said it would be alright if I said no, but the look on her face told me it would so not be alright if I said no."

"Are you sure you aren't over thinking this?"

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Besides, don't you have something to do with the dress soon?"

"The fitting!" Anna leapt from the barrel and ran to find Elsa.

* * *

"Princess Anna, will you please hold still?" the royal dressmaker Fru Sorenson asked impatiently as she tried to pin the hem of the dress.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Elsa placed her hand over her mouth to hide her grin. The dress was beautiful white silk, left her shoulders exposed, had fitted sleeves that went to her wrists, flared dramatically at the hips, and was accented at the waist and neckline with delicately embroidered green and purple rosemaling; it had been her mother's wedding dress, "you look amazing, Anna. I know mama would have been so happy to see you in it," Elsa beamed.

Anna smiled and wiped her eyes with the cloth the Fru Sorenson had given her to prevent her from using her sleeve, "Now it's your turn!" she said hopping down from the platform.

"My turn?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa, your dress must be fitted as well," she was handed a purple gown and instructed to change into it behind a curtain.

Fru Sorenson laced up the back of the gown and turned Elsa so that she could finally see herself in the mirror. It left her shoulders bare, with only small sleeves encircling part of her upper arm, and showed more of her chest than she was comfortable with, but not enough to be considered inappropriate. The sheath style floor length skirt fit her well, and the embroidered rosemaling was done in green and white to match the colours of her sister's gown.

"Wow, with that dress you might be getting married not long after I do," Anna teased.

* * *

The past few days had been exhausting, productive, but exhausting. Pabbie would be the officiant, the shorter tables and chairs were being prepared for the trolls, the dresses were fitted, Kai would be giving Anna away, and Sven was the best man. She could guarantee nobody would ever forget this wedding.

She sat at the desk in her study going through the stack of neglected letters and documents she had been dreading to go through. She made a stack of invoices to go to the finance minster, a stack of trade proposals and denials to go over with her advisers, a stack of letters from various aristocratic families offering their sons (most not directly) that she would have to politely decline, and one letter she would open later in her room.

"Your majesty, it's getting rather late, perhaps you should call it a night?" Gerda urged when she came to pick up Elsa's fourth pot of tea.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said as she stood and stretched, "Good night, Gerda."

* * *

She tossed the letter on the bed and changed into her nightgown, brushed her hair, and busied herself with other parts of her nightly routine. The letter sat there, beckoning her. She wanted nothing more than to tear into it, but she refrained; taking pleasure in the almost torturous anticipation.

Finally she ran out of things to do and greedily tore open the envelope.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_You are full of surprises. I had expected you to tear my letters into tiny pieces, or burn them. Maybe freeze them, throw them at the wall and laugh maniacally as they shattered. It never entered my mind that you would bother to read them. I guess if anyone deserves to know secrets that could utterly destroy my reputation it's you._

_The invitation to Anna's wedding was received recently and my parents are honored. They will be attending (you should receive their acceptance promptly). I, as can be expected, have been drafted to captain the vessel to deliver them. It is likely they intend to stay at least a fortnight; I offer this as a warning._

_It appears that since my injury my parents have decided that chasing after men with swords that have ships that shoot cannon balls at me is dangerous. Father, mother, Klaus, and Reinvald (for reasons I don't understand) are against me resuming hunting pirates. Wolfgang and my uncle Ansgar, the Admiral of the Fleet, see my activities as vital to the safety of trade in the region._

_Mother, father, and Klaus tell me they don't want to lose me after just getting me back. I appreciate their concern, but here I'm useless. Mother and father keep trying to marry me off, telling me that I can be useful to some princess or duchess advising them as their husband. I know they mean well, and that would be wonderful, but none of the women they have introduced me to have I had a connection with. Klaus, thankfully, seems to have dropped that subject with me altogether._

_Reinvald you did not meet, and I consider that a blessing. He is Klaus' fraternal twin and his polar opposite; I am the only one of my brothers that does not have either an identical or fraternal twin. He stands my height, has golden blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a lithe form; women fall all over themselves to get his attention. It is terrible to say such things about my own brother, but I don't trust him. He is incredibly vain and self-obsessed. Where Klaus has intelligence Reinvald has cunning. Klaus, Wolfgang, and he are the only of my brothers that still live in Baltia. My father made him finance minster, I believe to keep an eye on him. He married his wife, I believe, because she matches him in physical beauty and vanity, but lacks any real character or mental strength; she is a trophy to him. He claims the same logic in my remaining here as the others, but I don't believe it. Curiously, he's the only one I don't a memory of whilst I was under the mirror's influence._

_The Daggry is a total loss, and it will be nearly a year until another can be built. I have argued that I can do just as well with four ships if they cannot find a brig sloop to replace her in the mean time, but thus far my pleas have fallen on deaf ears. In an incredibly juvenile act of rebellion I take a daysailer out as often as I can._

_I hope things are going well with the preparations for Anna's wedding. If there is anything you would wish me to bring from my kingdom or the surrounding area, please don't hesitate to ask._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

* * *

_HRH Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles,_

_Anna's wedding is coming together quite nicely. I had some trouble figuring out how to seat Kristoff's family (he was raised by trolls). Also convincing the staff that I had no way of talking him out of Sven, his reindeer, being his best man was a tedious affair. Her wedding will doubtlessly be a memorable one._

_Pabbie, the troll elder, and Gerda both wish to meet you; their reasons you can probably guess. Since the death of our parents, Kai and Gerda are the closest people we've had; Kai will be giving Anna away._

_I know my castle isn't nearly as grand as yours, but your family is welcome to stay in Arendelle as long as they like. Your mother and father are kind people, yes, your mother can be a bit absent minded, but it's endearing, and I welcome your father's advice. My parents were aware that I was to be queen one day, but my preparations for the position were not what I would have liked them to have been. I am certain they believed they had more time to teach me. It's a lot to have thrust upon you at one and twenty. I spent the better part of my life isolated for what everyone thought was my own good. Sadly, I know the cell with the hand shackles had been made specifically for me. It was a failsafe in case my powers become entirely uncontrollable. I was isolated after an incident in which I hit Anna with my powers when we were children. The blast hit her in the head (that's why she had the white streak in her hair). Pabbie was able to save her, but removed all her memories of my magic. He told my parents that fear would be my worst enemy. As you well know, he was right. My parents did the best they could to try to protect everyone, including me, but they didn't understand my powers anymore than I did._

_As Anna's wedding approaches my advisers have been pushing me to get married as well. I have met with dozens of men over the past few years and most I have been able to drive away quickly. A well aimed "accidental" ice spike during a sneeze works rather well; especially when I lie and tell them that that's normal for me. It isn't that I don't wish to marry, but my parents married for love, my sister is marrying for love, I want the same. Most of these men are so full of themselves they have room for nothing else._

_Regarding if I wish you to bring anything for Anna's wedding, I only expect you to bring me my handkerchief._

_Truly,_

_Queen Else of Arendelle_

Hans read the letter so many times he could nearly recite it verbatim. He felt privileged that she would trust him with such things, and even more confused about the blue cloth he kept in his left breast pocket. He finally folded the letter and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand and left to see his uncle Ansgar as requested.

* * *

He read the missive twice just make sure he understood it, "Who are you going to send to their aid?"

Admiral of the Fleet Prince Ansgar Westerguard placed his elbows on his desk, interlaced his fingers and laid his forehead against them, "Rear Admiral Bjarnesen."

"Bjarnesen! He doesn't know how to maneuver brig sloops to avoid frigate long guns, let alone take advantage of them!"

"I know, Hans, but he's all we have available."

"Corona needs aid not sacrifices! For the love of Baltia, give me the Halvmaane, Svane, Fyen, and Stjerne and let me go!"

"I wish I could, but your father wants you here."

"Let him come after me," he said with determination.

Hans held Ansgar in his stare until his uncle looked down and sighed in defeat, "fine, but this is entirely on you. Dahl is readying the ships now."

"Aye aye, sir," Hans saluted before rushing to find Lieutenant Dahl.

* * *

Hans quickly found Lieutenant Dahl at the docks going over a list of provisions, "Admiral Westerguard," he saluted.

"Do you have crews for all four?"

"Aye, sir."

"Good. There's been a change of plans. You'll be sailing under me, not Bjarnesen. I'll have my necessities brought on board the Stjerne. We sail at dawn."

"Where shall I tell the navigator to set course?" he asked as Hans walked away.

"To Hell."

* * *

It had been weeks since Elsa had received a letter from him, but she had little time to worry about it. The wedding was fast approaching and guests would soon be arriving. After the last time many of these kingdoms sent representatives she was thankful most were willing to give her a second chance.

"Most of the kingdoms' representatives will be here the day after the tomorrow if the weather holds out," Kai said to Elsa as she went over the list of things that needed to be done for the wedding as well as to accommodate so many guests for such a time. Some were only staying a few days, others a few weeks, "we received word from Baltia that they will be arriving a few days after the others. It appears some unforeseen circumstances have delayed them," Kai said as he handed her a letter, and walked on ahead of her. She flipped it over to find the familiar "H."

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_If you are not already aware we will be a bit late in our arrival at your lovely kingdom. I am entirely to blame for the delay, and I offer my apologies. I got myself in a bit of trouble recently._

_Corona's merchant ships were being heavily raided by a small fleet of pirates and they sent our kingdom a request for aid. To make a long story short, I took the Halvmaane, Svane, Fyen, and Stjerne against my father's wishes. I only arrived back today. We disabled the pirate fleet, but took some damage ourselves. This time I don't believe any of my fleet is beyond repair, but my parents are rather upset with me (Reinvald is livid for some reason). The man that was to be sent would have most likely gotten himself and all the crew killed. He's not incompetent, but he's not used to that type of combat. He's excellent with a ship of the line, but you can't fight pirates like you would fight another national navy._

_The King and Queen of Corona are very happy with the results, my ships can be repaired, and I suffered only minor injuries. I will have a new scar on my side when the cut heals. There were no swords involved this time, thankfully; I am an accomplished swordsman (being trained when I was unable to feel fear has made me incredibly efficient with a blade), but it is difficult at best to fight a man in such a way on a swaying ship blinded by cannon smoke. A piece of the gunwale flew off when a cannonball impacted it, sliced through my uniform and grazed me. Alright, maybe a little more than grazed since stitches were involved, but I suffered neither organ perforation nor major blood loss and it is in no way as severe as my last injury. Normally I stay away from home until any injury heals, but I knew I had to return quickly as to ensure my parents would not miss Anna's wedding._

_We will be departing in the morning, which is a bit of a problem for me. My father has insisted that I wear my naval uniform for the duration of our stay in Arendelle. He does this as punishment, not because of the hat, but because all of my uniforms now smell of saltwater and gunpowder! He tells me that I should "enjoy the smell of victory."He knows I abhor the sulfurous stench of burnt gunpowder. I can force myself to live with it out at sea, but not aboard the royal flagship! A normal wash will not get the smell out immediately, it takes time. Normally I would have plenty of uniforms to replace these, but a good portion of my uniforms were destroyed with the Daggry._

_Please pardon the blood smears on this page; my bandage was changed and I didn't realize I had gotten some on my hands._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Princes Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

The letter was bad enough, but the blood stains were too much. She was torn between anger and relief; she was angry that he took his own safety so lightly, but relieved that he was able to help Corona without loss of life; though she knew the anger was disproportionate to what it should be but she didn't know why. Either way, he was going to hear about it when he arrived.


	6. Snowballs

It wasn't a ship, it was a floating palace. Absalon, the royal flagship of the Southern Isles, was larger than any other ship in the harbor. Its mainsail emblazoned with the family's coat of arms: three blue passant lions with nine red hearts on a gold shield. Anna stood in awe as the gangplank was lowered and King Anders and Queen Adelaide descended, their clothes shining brightly in the midday sun. Anna curtsied to the pair, "I am Princess Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"My dear, the pleasure is all ours," Queen Adelaide smiled warmly.

"Please, the coach is this way; the staff will unload your luggage."

* * *

Elsa walked the halls making sure the rooms were ready for their last guests, not counting Kristoff's family who would be more comfortable in the gardens than in the castle, "Queen Elsa," Kai said startling her, "I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to frighten you, but Princess Anna has arrived with guests from the Southern Isles."

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa walked to the entrance hall feeling as though her stomach had become a butterfly garden. She took deep breathes to calm herself, straightened the ice blue dress she certainly hadn't worn for him, and smiled kindly as she turned into the large room and greeted King Anders and Queen Adelaide, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Nothing could have kept us away," King Anders said returning Elsa's smile.

"Was Prince Hans unable to come?" she asked puzzled.

"He refuses to leave the ship," Queen Adelaide said apologetically, "he said something about refusing to dirty your kingdom with his boots, or something of the like," she sighed, "He can be so dramatic."

Elsa scowled and mumbled under her breath, "We'll see about that," she marched past the three of them, stopped, turned and asked, "What is Hans' full name?"

* * *

Hans had known the Absalon was a large vessel, but sitting in Arendelle's harbor it was embarrassingly so; it dwarfed every other ship in size and ostentation. As soon as his parents departed he went back into his cabin, removed his olfactorily offense hat and great coat, and sat down at his desk to go over the provision reports. He was jarred from his chair when the entire ship jerked causing books and papers to fly everywhere. He clambered to his feet and burst onto the deck to find what could make the behemoth move like that docked in a harbor. He didn't have to wait long for an answer; "Admiral Prince Hans Gregor Albrecht Brynjolf Westerguard!" yelled a familiar voice.

He ran to the gunwale at the tip of the bow, "Queen Elsa?"

"Why are you refusing to disembark?" Elsa crossed her arms under her chest. Anna, Queen Adelaide and King Anders stood behind her sharing uncomfortable glances.

"I refuse to soil your lands with my footsteps, your majesty."

"You will come ashore and accept my hospitality."

"I'm afraid I must politely decline."

"No part of that was a request."

The ship rocked again causing him to hold the gunwale to prevent himself from falling. He looked down to see ice had surrounded the vessel and was now creeping up the hull. "Is this really necessary?"

"If you wish to be unreasonable, I will be as well."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but my uniforms are in no way presentable and that is all I was permitted to bring with me."

"Leave them, I prepared for that," she said with a triumphant grin. He descended the gangplank in dark blue trousers with a gold stripe along the outseam, his signature black leather dragoon boots, a white high collared shirt, buttoned waistcoat striped in shades of blue (with a blue silk handkerchief folded into a pocket square in his left breast pocket), a red cravat and his ever present white gloves. Without a coat he felt almost nude; the only time he went willingly without a coat or gloves was out at sea where the restriction of movement they caused could be dangerous, or when he was alone. Logically he knew clothing would in no way protect his heart, but he preferred to hide beneath multiple layers; the less he was wearing the more vulnerable he felt. "Now, if you'll follow me I will show your parents and you to your rooms," she walked ahead purposefully leaving a faint trail of frost in her wake.

Queen Adelaide pulled on her husband's arm causing them to fall slightly behind Anna, "It is terrible," she said softly, "If only he had never had the damnable glass in him, I believe they would make each other very happy."

King Anders patted his beloved wife's hand, "I believe so too, but the past cannot be undone. She is a remarkable woman and will find a husband that will adore her. Hans," he sighed, "I don't know if he will ever forgive himself enough to find love."

* * *

He opened the wardrobe in the room and was surprised to find it full of clothes that were not the clothes he had brought with him; trousers, shirts, waistcoats and cravats in an assortment of colours, high collared white tailcoats with different colored linings and collars and multiple pairs of white gloves. What surprised him most were the dress uniforms complete with hats, "how did she…?"

"Admiral Westerguard, dinner will be served in the dining hall in half an hour," A voice announced through the door.

"Thank you," he yelled back. There was no way he would go to dinner smelling like he just left battle, so he pulled out a pair of trousers, a shirt, waistcoat, tailcoat, and pair of gloves; all fit him, albeit a little snug in certain places. He tied his cravat, tucked in the pocket square he removed from his previous waistcoat, and found himself staring at his own face in the mirror. In some ways he was still growing accustomed to it. He recognized himself now, but wasn't thrilled with what he saw. He made no secret of his disdain for his freckles. He also felt his hair, unlike Anna's coppery locks, was almost unnaturally red and would never part perfectly in the middle, his ears too big, his chin too long, his cheeks and nose too wide, his lips too thin, and his oversized eyes the colour of infected mucus. He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the canopy, he had confidence in his abilities as a commander and his skills as a fighter, but that was it. He knew he had the defining sailor's swagger in his walk now, too many scars, and a flair for the dramatic. He got too emotionally into novels, and generally wore his heart on his sleeve. There were aspects of the mirror's influence he almost wished he could have kept, but the memory of what he did last time he walked these halls immediately made him regret his thoughts. A glance at the clock told him he would have to continue his bout of self-loathing at a later time.

Dinner was what he had expected. He was seated far from Elsa, as his rank in comparison to other attendees dictated. He was in no mood for small talk and much to his relief he was surrounded by people more interested in talking to the other people around him. As soon as everyone was permitted to leave the table he found his way to the castle gardens; the other guests either remained to continue their conversations or retired for the evening.

He stood with his hands folded behind his back staring up at the star-filled sky and missed the view from the deck of the Stjerne. A navigator by the name of Thorfinn Skov had taught him to navigate by the stars. Skov had insisted that he could never know when his sextant would be broken; Skov had also told him to always keep a hook pick in his boot in case the sirens chained him, a habit he had ingrained in him due to the fact Skov would make him produce it every time he saw him and would randomly shackle him to his bed in his sleep forcing him to learn to use it. He missed the sea, things made sense out there. He didn't have to be Prince Hans, he was Admiral Westerguard. Admiral Westerguard fought pirates and saved shipwrecked sailors and civilians alike; he had never used an innocent woman's affections for his own personal gain, nor taken advantage of a sister's grief to try to end her life. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact he was going to be miserable that evening.

"Beautiful night," a soft voice said from behind him.

He turned to find Elsa walking towards him, her entire being seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, "Indeed it is."

"I missed you at dinner."

Hans couldn't hold back his smile, "Seating rules cannot be helped, your majesty."

"So, is it this side?" she asked with a swift jab to his right side.

He side stepped away from her, put his hands on his side and grimaced, "Yes," he responded through clenched teeth.

"Good," she said before turning and walking back inside.

* * *

Normally having stitches removed, clean clothes, and a bath would be enough to put him in a good mood, but he still found himself under the fog of the previous evening. He righted the desk chair, piled books and papers on the desk and began to mindlessly straighten various objects in the cabin. Elsa confused him. She had made it clear that she wanted him there, or at least that's what he had thought until she had punched him and walked away. He shelved the books, "I shouldn't have come," he mumbled to himself, "I should be out at sea, protecting the waters from pirates, rescuing those who need it," he sighed as he sat down at the desk, "running from what I don't want to face."

When he finished sorting the papers, going over the reports and returning the cabin to its proper order, it was midday and his stomach told him it was time for lunch. He found himself reluctant to leave the comfort of the ship, even if his cabin did have the faint smell of gunpowder seeping from the uniforms he kept shut in the bureau.

* * *

Elsa hadn't seen him since last night and she felt he at least deserved an explanation, but with so many dignitaries wanting to speak with her regarding one subject or another she didn't know when she would find the time. Most of the day was booked to either discuss trade agreements or military alliances, and she doubted dinner would go any better than last night's. She didn't know how she was going to explain it anyway. Yes, she could tell him she was angry, but she couldn't entirely explain why she was angry. All she could hope for was that he wouldn't ask.

* * *

For the first time in two days Elsa finally had a moment to herself. She sat on a bench in the gardens enjoying birdsong and the warmth of the sun, a flash of white caught her eye. He stood with his back to her holding his gloved hands behind him as he always did. Something about him made her feel playful and the thought of walking up to him and offering an explanation was entirely overridden by another thought altogether causing her mouth to move into a wicked grin.

The force of impact moved his head forward, sent his flaming hair flying, and it was cold! He turned quickly to see his assailant trying to hold in her laughter only to end up chortling.

"You would attack an unarmed…" he was cut off as the second snowball hit him in the face, and she laughed harder, "You do realize, your majesty, this means war?" he declared with an insuppressible smile, as he took off after her. Elsa picked up her skirts, kicked off her shoes, and ran laughing through the trees. He followed the train of her dress as it glided over the ground; several times he almost caught her only to slip on an icy patch she left, "You're cheating!" he yelled as he picked himself up off the ground.

"No, I just have a tactical advantage," she said as she ducked behind a tree, froze his boots to the ground, and took off again. He shook the ice from his boots and crept through the underbrush in the direction she had gone, his movements silent; Skov had taught him to hunt and hide because he could never know when he was going to end up shipwrecked and would have to hunt his own food, or hide from cannibals.

She was easy to track from the disturbances of leaves her silk gown left in its wake. From his vantage point he could see her clearly now, but was certain she couldn't see him. Her dress was pale pink and brought out the colour in her smiling lips and rosy glow in her cheeks, the beams of light that broke through the leaves lit up the platinum braid coiled on her head as if it were made of stars; he could have stared at her for hours, but knew that if he didn't move quickly she would. He came up behind her and seized her hand; she startled, lost her balance and pulled him with her as they tumbled down a small hill. They ended up in a laughing heap with him beneath her, she sat up on his thighs, and he propped himself on his elbows. She quickly grabbed a stick and held the tip of it lightly to his throat, "It appears I have handed the esteemed Admiral Westerguard his first defeat."

"And what are your terms, Supreme Commander of Arendelle?"

"I will only accept unconditional surrender," she smirked.

Hans pretended to give it thought, "From you, I eagerly accept those terms," He looked back up at her with a sly smile. Her braid had come down in the tumble now hanging over her bare shoulder and loose sections of her platinum blonde hair framed her smiling face. He had never seen anything more beautiful and when his eyes met hers his smirk shifted into a small dreamy smile. In that moment he knew he was hers.

The feeling that ran through her when her gaze met his soft peridot eyes was more intense than anything she had felt before. She wanted nothing more than to entwine her fingers in his red mane and press his soft lips against hers. She focused herself and moved to sit beside him, "About the night before last…"

"Think nothing of it, I probably deserved it," he sat up and began gently plucking leaves from her hair.

"How are you healing?"

"Very well, the stitches were removed yesterday."

"You take your own safety too lightly."

He chuckled, "So I've been told on many occasions."

"How do you plan on returning that to me if you go off and get yourself killed?" she asked as she leaned towards him and poked the left breast pocket of his waistcoat.

"I…uhh…" his eyes widened and he stammered, her sudden close proximity causing him to falter, blush, and sincerely appreciate the fact she was no longer sitting on him. She stood, dusted herself off, and walked back to find her shoes. If she had been any other woman he would have sworn she was flirting with him, but that just wasn't possible.

* * *

Hans could not remove the smile from his face for the rest of the day; he was the life of his section of the dinner table regaling everyone with stories of adventure and triumph. After dinner he managed to catch Elsa as she walked to her quarters and stopped her in front of her room, "Do you believe you'll have any free time tomorrow?" he asked trying not to sound too eager, but he was sure he was failing.

She smiled at him and suppressed a giggle, "I like to spend time in the library after tea, and I suppose I wouldn't mind company." He stood with a goofy smile as she closed her door.

* * *

Elsa couldn't make sense of what happened. She could plot out the sequence of events, but that really didn't help. She knew she liked being around him; he was witty, intelligent, lively, kind, and some of the ways he looked at her made her knees weak. The handkerchief she was still trying to convince herself that she didn't know why she had given it to him, or why it made her feel good that it wore it over his heart every day. She had seen girls flirt with men before, but she couldn't be flirting, she told herself, as none of them had pelted men with snowballs or demanded unconditional surrender after tumbling down a hill. She never anticipated reading letters would make her life so complicated.


	7. Sea Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The novels they are discussing are (in order of mention): _Villette_ , _Jane Eyre_ , and _Shirley_ by Charlotte Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen.
> 
> To prevent any confusion, a ship's captain is the one commanding the ship regardless of rank. So, yes, Hans is an admiral, but when's in control of a ship he's a captain too.

"I honestly don't understand, why is he the considered the more desirable man?" Hans asked seated on the couch with his legs crossed, the ankle of one resting on the knee of the other, one arm on the arm rest, and the other laying across the back of the couch as Elsa scanned the shelves behind him, "Dr. Bretton seems like a much better choice."

"Hmm, red hair, clever, spirited, I wonder why you would think him the better man."

"The similarities have nothing to do with it! M. Paul has his moments, I'll give him that, the bit at the party when Lucy was in the pink dress was funny, but he's just so moody and brooding. Is it the air of mystery? I would imagine a woman would rather have a man she can talk to. I mean, if you plan to spend the rest of your life with someone, why would you want to spend it with someone you can barely converse with?" he stopped only to breathe, "Seriously, Rochester kept his mentally ill wife locked in the attic and planned to marry Jane while he was still married! How could you trust someone after that? Moore knew Caroline was in love with him, but pursued Shirley for her money anyway. Then he comes back to Caroline only after being rejected by her best friend! How could she feel secure in his proclamations of love after that? How could she not feel that he only wanted her because he had no other options? How is that supposed to be a happy ending?"

"You realize all of those are by the same author?"

"Alright, well, Heathcliff wasn't exactly amiable. Or what about Darcy? He didn't keep anyone locked in an attic, but he was so closed off it took the intervention of a third party to reveal to Lizzie he wasn't what he presented himself to be." Elsa laughed. "What's so funny?"

Hans moved his arm, Elsa leaned over, folded her arms on the back of the couch and smiled, "I agree with you."

"So," he purposely drawled, "you would prefer a clever, spirited, red-head?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a roguish grin that made her thankful most of her weight was being supported by her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said standing up again and turning away to hide the redness in her cheeks. "Captain Wentworth?"

"Well, he's a naval officer, of course he would be an exception."

She laughed, "That makes a difference?"

"Of course it does."

"Elsa, Fru Sorenson needs us to come by for…" Anna stopped midsentence when she realized her sister was not alone; Kristoff almost running into her as her forward movement stopped as well. She had seen him from the ship, but wasn't prepared to see him this close.

Elsa stiffened, "Admiral Westerguard, this is my sister, Princess Anna."

Elsa watched as Hans' smile disappeared, his eyes grew wide, all colour drained from his face and his grip on the arm of the couch tightened. He knew he was there for Anna's wedding, but since he originally didn't believe he would be leaving the ship he had no contingency plan for this. He bit his lip, fell to one knee in front of her and bowed his head, "Princess Anna, I…I…I have no…there are no words to express the remorse I feel for what I have done to both your sister and you."

"Get up," Elsa felt relief wash over her as Anna smiled. Hans stood with a very confused expression, "I know about the mirror. Pabbie and Gerda have explained it to me many times. It was just a shock seeing you. Though it will take some getting used to seeing you and not wanting to punch you again."

Hans smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, Princess Anna."

"Oh! This is Kristoff, my fiancé," Hans bowed gracefully before the ice harvester.

"Uhh, hi," Kristoff managed entirely unsure of what to do at this moment.

"Elsa! Fru Sorenson wants us for a final fitting!" Anna grabbed her sister's arm and drug her from the room.

Hans and Kristoff stood and avoided looking at each other, "I have no idea what to do right now so, I'm just gonna go," Kristoff said backing away.

Hans smiled awkwardly, "I don't think there's protocol for this situation, so that seems like a good plan."

* * *

As Hans emerged from his room he heard Anna laughing from the entrance hall, which wasn't unusual, but the plummy voice that followed caused him to involuntarily snarl. He followed the sound of her laughter and found her, his mother, and the owner of the voice that set him on edge, his brother Reinvald.

"Oh, Hans dear, your brother made it. Isn't that wonderful?" Queen Adelaide asked excitedly.

"Splendid," Hans deadpanned. The two men were the same height, but that's where the physical similarities ended. Hans was larger, his shoulders broader, and his face more boyish. Prince Reinvald's thick, golden hair was perfect, his jaw line sharper, set beneath his perfectly sculpted eyebrows his heavy lidded, light brown eyes seemed in a constant state of temptation, his slightly upturned nose was smaller than Han's, so were his ears, and chin, his lips were fuller, his black tailcoat was custom fit to show off his thin frame and his fair skin had no sign of freckles or sun; he could have walked out of a young woman's dream.

"It must be so trying for you to have to spend so much time on land, Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard, hero of the northern seas," the sudden mocking tone he took caught Anna by surprise.

"I have managed."

"Didn't you tell me you plan on taking a boat out tomorrow, Hans?" his mother asked.

"Yes, mother."

"So, you're all better after your encounter off the shores of Corona then, dear brother?" Reinvald drawled the last two words.

"Just another scar."

"You must have quite a few of them by now, much more befitting a sailor than a prince."

"Oh, Reinvald, leave your brother be. A military position didn't suit you, but Hans has done brilliantly."

"Mother, I meant no disrespect; I am only suggesting that perhaps he should stop risking his life chasing pirates as an Admiral, and court a lady as a prince before he makes himself entirely unfit to do so."

"Not all of us have been gifted with your charms," Hans said coldly.

"You flatter me, brother, but with your reputation as a hero, and your title, I'm sure there is a lady that will able to overlook your physical flaws and your personality," The spite dripping from Reinvald's words was almost tangible and his vindictive grin made Anna very uncomfortable.

"Boys! That is enough! I'm so sorry, Princess Anna."

"That's alright, Queen Adelaide," she turned to the blond man, "A member of the staff will show you to your room in a moment. Please excuse me, I need to go do…something," Anna quickly exited.

* * *

"Wow, that was awkward," Anna said as she entered Elsa's study.

"And what would 'that' be?" Elsa asked without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hans' brother Reinvald came in this morning and I was there when he found out."

"That's what I get for addressing the invitation to 'The Royal Family of the Southern Isles,'" Elsa grumbled.

"Hans barely said anything and Reinvald ended up telling him that he was ugly and a woman would only marry him because he was a prince."

"He said this in front of you?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yeah, and their mother. He was really charming until Hans showed up, then he got mean and kind of creepy."

"I'll have to tell Kai to make sure they are seated far away from each other at dinner."

* * *

Hans stood on the deck of the small sloop going over the rigging with the few sailors he had taken from the Absalon, "Ahoy!" He turned to find Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff standing on the dock, "Going out, Admiral?"

Hans' long legs stepped over the gap that separated the ship from the dock easily and he bowed, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, soon to be Prince Kristoff," he returned his attention to Elsa, "That is my plan. I was told you would be busy all day."

"My advisers can take care of can take care of today's meetings."

"Shirking duties, your majesty?" he asked with a playful grin.

"No, I'm delegating authority."

"So what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were wondering if we could join you," Anna piped up.

"I've never been sailing before!" Olaf said stepping from behind Anna.

"Oh," Hans' eyes widened at that the unexpected request and the sudden presence of a talking snowman, "That would be great," he said with a forced smile. He had been looking forward to a relaxing time out, now he was facing an afternoon of awkward.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you got sea sick," Anna said rubbing Kristoff's back as heaved over the side.

"I didn't either."

"Drink this," Hans said handing him a small cup of steaming pale, brown liquid.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked trying not to vomit again.

"Ginger tea, it will help. Also, stand up, try not to move your head, and look off into the distance until it fully works."

"Not your first time dealing with seasickness?" Elsa asked as he returned to her side.

"Far from it, I always keep a cache of ginger on hand. In the roughest seas it can strike the best of us." He thought for a moment and decided to ask something that had been plaguing him, "How did you have all those clothes ready for me when I arrived?

Elsa laughed, "Your parents sent them with their invitation acceptance."

Hans looked surprised; "He was just…" he let out a sigh, "Of course they did. I should have known mother would never have me attend such an event smelling like a cannon. That also explains the fit," he growled under his breath. Elsa raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Mother is so determined to marry me off she keeps having my clothes altered to, how does she say it, 'show off my best assets.'"

She covered her mouth to hide her giggle, then composed herself, "May I ask why all of your tailcoats are white, but Klaus, Wolfgang, and Reinvald wear black?"

"Old family tradition. Our house is known for having large families and a few generations ago the queen had the idea of colour coding her married and unmarried children. The unwed princes wore white, the married, black. The same for princesses, only they wore sashes instead of coats," the boat rocked as the helmsman shifted course causing Elsa to lose her footing. Hans quickly wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her tightly so her back was pressed against his chest. Her face flushed and her heart sped up, "you'll get used to it," he laughed. Her eyes widened at the suggestion of getting used to him holding her like that. He released her, "that's why sailors have a distinctive walk."

"Oh, that's what you…" she cleared her throat, "I'm going to go check on Anna."

He shook his head at her odd behavior and went to talk to the helmsman.

"Feeling any better?" Elsa asked as she approached Anna and Kristoff.

"Yeah, much," Kristoff said relief, "Olaf! What are you…ugh…I'll be right back," he went to prevent the childlike snowman from doing anything he wasn't supposed to.

Elsa stood next to her sister, but her eyes were on ship's captain. The breeze blew his hair back and the light danced across the moving strands making it look like fire. Her view of him was from the side and she came to appreciate the adjusted fit of his clothes. The white tailcoat he wore shone brilliantly in the sun and she could just see the outline of the muscles of his shoulders through it when he moved. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed up from his boots, noting how the fabric of his trousers clung to his long, powerful legs and his well-sculpted… "You're staring," Anna whispered in her sister's ear.

Elsa startled, instantly flushed, and froze the small section of gunwale she gripped in reaction, "I…I was not, I was just…," she started to panic as she looked for something else she could claim to have been staring at.

Anna hadn't been able to stop playing the conversation she had overheard between Queen Adelaide and King Anders in her head. Could they be right? She thought about how Elsa told the story of her visit to the Southern Isles, how she looked when she asked if she could send the invitation, and how she reacted when she heard Hans was refusing to leave the ship. Anna laughed and playfully elbowed her sister, "Don't worry, I won't tell," she said with a wink. Elsa turned her flushed face towards the deck, but Anna could see the edge of a smile, "Maybe we need to talk when we get home."

"Captain, we have company," a sailor yelled from the crow's nest. Hans jumped the railing in front of the bridge, landed on the deck, climbed the rigging and took the spy glass he was handed, "off the port bow, sir."

Hans brought the glass to his eye. His expression hardened, "Damn, it's a flotilla," he handed the glass back to the sailor, climbed down, and ran up to the bridge, "bring her about, I doubt they'll give chase and I need some time to think."

Hans paced the small cabin racking his brain trying to find a way out of this. He pounded his fists on the table in frustration, opened his hands and leaned on it with his head down. Dahl wasn't there for him to talk to, and none of these men had seen combat. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked slowly opening the door and closing it behind her.

His head snapped up at the sound only to hang again, "No, I'm on a small ship with a crew that has never seen combat and the most important people in all of Arendelle I have to protect, while there is a fleet of pirates blocking our return to the harbor," he breathed in deeply, stood, and continued to pace with his hands folded behind him., "From what I could see there are four frigates and three sloops. That's approximately one hundred and eight and twenty long guns, and six and fifty carronades. We have four."

"Can we go around them?"

"Not without getting in firing range and the sloops would have enough time to move to intercept."

"How do you know they will fire at us?"

"I don't, but I can't remove it from the realm of possibility. We are a small unassuming vessel, not the type that would carry any valuable cargo, or be much of a prize in its own right, and there is nothing to indicate there is royalty aboard. It doesn't really make any sense why they would target us, but my instincts keep telling me something's wrong."

Elsa watched him pace for a few minutes then an idea struck her and a grin spread across her face, "They can't hit what they can't see," Hans looked puzzled. "They may have more guns, but you have me. I can raise a fog, but allow us to see through it and sail back to the harbor."

Hans eyes widened and he smiled, "That's brilliant!" he put both hands on her waist, picked her up and spun her around before placing her down, grabbing her hand and rushing out the door.

"You'll need to be up here," he said her taking to the bridge, "The last thing I want is for you to get hit by the boom when we're tacking," Elsa looked at him confused, "adjusting the sails, we have to sail in a zigzag pattern. I'll take the helm," he said relieving the man of his duties.

"Sir, what is your plan?" the boatswain asked from below.

"We're going to go right through them."

"Have you lost your mind, sir!?"

"No, this is probably the sanest strategy I've ever been a part of," he turned his attention to Elsa, "you'll want to hold on to something," he turned back to face forward, "Hard Over!" He yelled as he spun the wheel causing the ship to tilt sharply as he reversed direction, Elsa, having nothing else to grab flung her arms around his waist. The ship returned to a more comfortable angle as the course was set, "As much as I hate to inform you, it's safe to let go now."

Elsa stepped back, and as she raised her arms a thick mist rose from the sea reducing visibility to only a few inches. She then began what looked like an elegant ballet, but every graceful moment was necessary in moving the thick fog around the ship to compensate for the tacking. Kristoff held Anna tightly to him and Olaf held tightly to Kristoff's leg.

There were booms and long whistles could be heard followed by splashes; some distant, some uncomfortably close, "You're doing great, Queen Elsa. We've moved from our original trajectory and that's where they're concentrating their fire."

The booms got closer and the splashes more distant as they approached the blockade; the sulfurous smell of burnt black powder hung thickly in the mist. Everyone held their breath as the hulls of the other ships broke the edges of the fog; the only sounds that could be heard were the slapping of the water against the hulls and the creaking of wood between the blasts of the carronades. Elsa drew the fog closer in to prevent anyone on the decks of the enemy ships from seeing through it.

"We're through the line," Hans sighed, "but there are guns on both sides."

"I can do this as long as it's needed," Elsa said calmly.

* * *

"I think I've had enough sailing for a lifetime," Kristoff said as he helped Anna onto the dock.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay on land for a long time."

"That was fun!" Olaf said as he followed Anna and Kristoff back towards the castle, "Can we do that again?"

Hans helped Elsa on to the dock and the two walked initially in silence, "I'm sorry," Hans said unable to look at her.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"If I had only insisted you remain here, you wouldn't have been put in danger."

"You assume that I would have let you leave without me, and I'm very glad I was with you. If I hadn't been there's a good chance you wouldn't have made it back."

"You're right, your majesty, and it would be a shame for such a good little ship to be resting below the waves." Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.


	8. Anna's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waltz is "So This is Love" from Disney's Cinderella. Fair warning has been given for my penchant for cheesy/fluffy moments.
> 
> In my headcanon Eugene and Hans are buddies and like to act like idiots whenever Hans is in Corona or they're both in Baltia.
> 
> "Mary Mack" is a traditional Scottish patter song (it gets faster as it goes); not to be confused with the "Miss Mary Mack" clapping thing I learned in primary school. The version I see him singing is "Mari-Mac" by Great Big Sea.
> 
> "Roll me Over" is a bawdy traditional folk song (not sure of its national origin).
> 
> York and Corinithia are both kingdoms mentioned in Disney's series _Sofia the First_ I needed kingdom names and just went with it. I like Cedric.

"Gentlemen, please!" Elsa spoke above the members of her council as they argued with one another, "I do not know why those ships chose to attack or where they came from, but I assure you that I am taking every precaution to protect our kingdom and our guests. Siegfried has increased security around the castle and at the docks, and Admiral Tvedt has increased naval presence in the area."

"Your majesty, how do you know it wasn't another plot by that treacherous prince?" one of her advisers asked.

Elsa was shocked by the implication. She looked over at Kai who wore an expression of anger and great offense, "That isn't possible. No one knew I was going to be out on the water yesterday. Admiral Westerguard wasn't aware that I planned on accompanying him until I showed up at the dock," she concentrated her gaze on the offending advisor, "we have nothing to fear from Prince Hans. This has been explained before, and I will not have my judgement on the matter questioned again."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"So we have everything ready, right?" Anna asked barely able to contain herself as they inspected the chapel.

"Yes, everything is ready," Elsa laughed at her bubbling sister, "Remember, you'll be dancing with Kai first, then Kristoff will cut in and you'll finish the first dance with him."

"Who will you be dancing with?"

"Me? Oh, you know I don't dance."

"Come on, you didn't dance at your coronation and you made me dance with the Duke of Weaseltown, you owe me."

"Anna, I don't know how."

"Oh, I'm sure a certain red haired prince would teach you if you asked really nicely," Anna grinned.

* * *

"Princess Anna said I might find you here," Hans said as he entered the ballroom. Today's colour was green. He wore dark green trousers, with a silver strip along the outseam, a pale green shirt, striped green waistcoat and a silver cravat; the blue pocket square peeking out from underneath his tailcoat. The green brought out the colour of his eyes making them impossible to ignore.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Your wish is my command, your majesty," he said with a graceful bow.

"This seems silly, but Anna's wedding is in two days, and after the wedding there's going to be a ball, and…" she took a deep breath, "Will you teach me how to dance?"

"It would be an honor," he couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face if he had wanted to.

* * *

"We don't have time to go over multiple dances, so we'll just stick to a simple waltz," he walked over to the metronome on the piano and set the proper time signature. Elsa took in a deep breath and brushed imaginary dust off of her dark blue gown as he approached her, "This hand goes on my shoulder, this hand goes in my hand, and my other hand goes on the small of your back," Elsa was suddenly very aware of how intimate dancing could be, "I'll lead, don't worry about rhythm yet, you need to get the steps down first. I'll step forward with my left foot, and you step back with your right, now bring your left foot to meet it. Good, now step forward with your right foot, now bring your other foot to meet it. We're going to make a square."

They went slowly through the motions; Elsa watching her feet the entire time, "You're going to have to look at your dance partner, your majesty," Hans chuckled.

"I'm just trying to ensure I don't step on your feet."

"If you do, I doubt it'll hurt much." Hans slowly sped up until they matched the time signature, "See, you've got it," he smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I doubt they'll have a metronome at the ball."

"True, but I can't play and dance too, and I only know the lyrics to one waltz."

"Why don't you sing it then? That would at least help me be to able to dance with music instead of just ticking."

"I…uhh…don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well…the lyrics…"

"You're only teaching me to dance, but if you're that concerned about it, just sing it so only I can hear."

Hans realized he wasn't going to win and went to stop the metronome. He walked back to her trying to think of any other waltz he knew the words to, or any way out of this, but as he looked at her his mind forgot what it was trying to do. He stood in front of her looking into her eyes his mind void except for the depth of the blue in front of him, "The song?" Elsa reminded him.

"Oh, right, sorry," he flushed and resumed their dancing positions; he breathed in deeply, swallowed hard, and regretted opening his mouth. As they moved he leaned in, pressing his chest to hers and putting his mouth next to her ear:

_So this is love, hmm_

_So this is love…_

Elsa wasn't prepared for the surge that ran up her spine as his velvety voice entered her ear and his breath moved against her skin. "Are you alright," he asked as her knees gave out and he had to catch her.

"Yes, I'm fine, just lost my balance," she reddened and straightened herself back up, "please, continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned back in:

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow hmm,_

_And now I know,_

_The key to all heaven is mine…_

She breathed him in and decided that it was wholly unfair what just the wonderful scent of this man did to her.

_My heart has wings, hmm,_

_And I can fly,_

_I'll touch every star in the sky…_

He loved the feeling of her hand in his even if it was through his gloves, and maybe he was holding her tighter than he needed to, but her grip on his shoulder and her stumble earlier helped him justify it.

_So this is the miracle,_

_That I've been dreaming of,_

_Hmm, hmm,_

_So this is love._

She frowned as he pulled his head away and let her go, "You did very well, your majesty," he said unable to look her in the face, "you should be ready for the ball."

"You're an excellent teacher, Admiral," she said as she studied her feet, "I…um…need to go check on a few details for the wedding."

"Yeah, I need to go choose an outfit for that."

Elsa looked up, "No you don't. You're going to wear your dress uniform."

"Oh, I am, am I?" he looked up with a raised eyebrow and folded his hands behind him.

"Feathered hat and all," she said grinning as she took a step towards him with her hands folded behind her.

"Don't I get a say this?" he took a step forward.

"None," they now stood toe to toe.

"And how would you plan to enforce that?"

"Have all your other options removed from your room. I know you will not wear your clothes for more than one day."

"Clever girl," the urge to sweep her up in his arms and taste her mouth was almost too much for him to bear, "I will save you the trouble and comply with your wishes as I am indebted to your hospitality."

"Glad we could come to an agreement," Elsa smiled as she walked past him. Hans' eyes followed her as she left the ballroom.

* * *

Hans sat in the chapel and couldn't decide if this was amazing or just ridiculous. The half of the chapel he sat on was filled with nobles and dignitaries (his parents lovingly holding hands and leaning on one another, Reinvald looking bored); the other half was filled with trolls. On one side of the altar stood a reindeer with a bow on his neck next to a very nervous Kristoff in beautifully tailored clothes that just did not suit him, and in the middle an aged troll stood. The doors in the back of the chapel opened and a small troll rolled in, popped up, and began proudly littering the aisle with flower petals. Following the enthusiastic creature was Elsa in a beautiful violet gown that tastefully showed off her curves, the neckline lower than he had ever seen her wear, and her platinum hair braided with flowers hanging over her bare shoulder. He suddenly felt embarrassed of the time they had spent together; how dare he believe he was worthy of the attentions of a goddess. Her pale hair and milky white skin seemed to glow in the light that streamed in through the windows; his mind began filling in the areas covered by violet silk. She caught his gaze and shyly smiled causing a lump to form in his throat and for him to be thankful for the feathered bicorn that rested in his lap. All heads turned when Anna and Kai came in except his.

* * *

Hans was stopped from exiting the chapel by a small tug on his coat, he turned to find the troll identified as Pabbie, "May I?" Pabbie asked indicating he wanted to look in Hans' eyes. Hans knelt down before him; the other trolls gathered behind Pabbie, "Hmm, you still carry the wounds within you. They will heal, lad, but you have to let go of a past," Hans tried to look away, but the troll took his chin in his hand and continued to examine his eyes, "I can't take the memories away, but I can help you remember them more clearly," he closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Hans' head. Hans' eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open as memories rushed through his mind changing from the visions he remembered to what had been truly there, "You may need to rest here for a few minutes."

Hans stumbled and saw down in a pew, "Thank you."

"No, it is the least I could do to help make amends for the pain caused by our ancestors," Pabbie turned before he left the chapel, "You are the man you choose to be now, not the man you were forced to be then."

* * *

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Elsa said as she came to stand next to Hans as they watched Anna and Kristoff dance.

"Indeed, though I'm not sure what troll-fully wedded means," he laughed, "I noticed Kristoff's family left soon after the ceremony."

"Yes, ballroom dancing isn't exactly something trolls are comfortable with."

"I would imagine not. You look absolutely breathtaking, your majesty."

Elsa blushed and smiled at the floor, "Thank you, Admiral."

Hans gathered his courage, "Would you care to dance? I promise I won't sing again," he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Aww, but that was the best part," she said with a laugh and placed her hand in his.

* * *

"If it isn't Admiral Westerguard," Prince Eugene laughed as he approached Hans in the dining hall, "Why are you wearing that get up?"

"Queen Elsa gave me no choice."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Is there something going on between you two?"

Hans nearly spit out his champagne, "No, why do you ask?" Hans pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth and the front of his coat in case any had escaped.

Eugene chuckled, "Well, you to do spend a lot of time together, you were the only one she would dance with, other than Kai and Kristoff, you two dance as close as Rapunzel and I do, and I've overheard the staff talking."

"Wha…what do you mean you've overhead the staff?" Hans whispered harshly.

"I've heard a couple of the maids saying they think she's, how do I say this politely, taken you for her paramour."

"What!" Hans yelled causing several people to look in his direction.

"Don't worry; mostly they were talking about how they would love to take her place," Eugene gave a sly grin, "Haven't you noticed the lack of single women fawning all over you?"

"With so many other men I just assumed..." Hans smacked his hand against his face, "Do you think she's heard?"

"I doubt it. They're pretty quiet about it," he grinned, "I'm just a good listener," he took a sip from his glass, "So, why isn't there anything going between you?"

Hans sighed, "Come with me. I have a tale for you."

* * *

"Magic hair, ice powers, evil mirror shards, things get complicated for you royals," Eugene said as they reentered the dining hall.

"Remember, you're one of us now."

"Oh no, I married into it, that's different," Hans looked at Elsa from across the room; Eugene followed his gaze in time to see Elsa quickly look away when she met Hans' eyes, "And, you know, I still wouldn't count yourself out."

"What about 'I left her sister to die and tried to kill her' do you not understand?"

"That wasn't you, everybody but you knows that. You're the guy that sang 'Roll me Over' on the tables at the Snuggly Duckling with me a few months ago, which is kind of ironic given your," Eugene cleared his throat and grinned, "lack of experience."

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you."

"All I'm saying is that there is no way the you I know could've pulled that off."

"I'm unsure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a compliment. I only meant you're too nice, it wasn't a stab at your charm or intelligence there, captain." Eugene paused for a second, "Do you always sing when you drink?"

"Not always," he laughed, "I just enjoy it, and in that setting singing is acceptable and no one cares how you sound."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Only a sober man could sing 'Mary Mack' as fast as you can and dance without falling over," Eugene dropped his smile, "Seriously though, I'd hate to see you miss out on something great. You're a good man, Hans," he slapped him on the back and went to join his wife.

* * *

Elsa felt out of place standing next to Anna and Kristoff, and Rapunzel and Eugene. She found herself longing for Hans' presence and scanned the crowd for him. He was talking to the coquettish princess of York. Something bristled inside her when the woman touched his arm and didn't remove her hand. Elsa quickly looked away, but kept glancing over growing angrier.

Hans was glad when she left, she had obviously had too much champagne and kept holding on to him to prevent from falling over, or at least that's what she told him. He looked around for Elsa and found her engaged in conversation with the prince of Corinthia. The man was obviously flirting with her, and she looked to be enjoying it; the trouble the man appeared to have in keeping eye contact with her upset him. Angry and hurt he placed his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter and decided to retire for the evening.

* * *

He was still angry the next morning and nearly choked himself tying his cravat. His sleep had been poor, his bath water too warm, and his hair refused to cooperate. He gave up on his hair; he didn't have anyone he needed to impress anyway. He threw on his civilian overcoat, closed the door to the room a little too hard and startled himself causing a maid to giggle. He huffed and continued down the hall towards the doors leading out of the castle, "Enjoy your time with Princess Penelope?" he turned to find Elsa with her arms crossed under her chest and a haughty expression; snow began to fall lightly.

"She was rather inebriated, but generally pleasant," he said matching her tone and expression, "You seemed to be getting on quite well with Prince Eudoro," he could see his breath now.

"I found him to be amiable."

"I supposed you'll be spending your post tea afternoons with him then."

"No, why would I?"

"You were giggling like a maiden receiving her first suitor at everything that came out of his mouth!" Hans brought his hands from behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. The snow fell heavier and a strong wind began to blow.

Elsa stood aghast, but her expression quickly hardened and her arms fell to her sides with her hands clenched in tight fists, "Given the way you let her hang all over you, am I to assume you'll be taking Princess Penelope with you next time you go out on the water?"

"Let her hang on me? What are you…?" Hans rolled his eyes and ran his hands down his face. "I should have stayed on the Absalon."

"No one is forcing you to stay in the castle!"

"Then maybe I should spend the reminder of my time here on board!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Fine!" Hans turned on his heel and stormed out of the castle.

"Fine!" Elsa yelled after him.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere, your majesty," Siegfried, the captain of the Royal Guard, informed Elsa and the group with her, "He's not in the castle, in town, or aboard the Absalon."

"Have you checked the tavern by the docks?" Eugene asked concerned. Queen Adelaide looked at him confused, "He likes to sing," he offered with a shrug.

The expression on Siegfried's face clearly indicated he had wished Eugene hadn't asked, "We have," he let out a heavy sigh, "I spoke to the owner of the establishment and he confirmed Prince Hans was in attendance earlier in the evening. I was hoping to tell you this in a better setting, your majesty, but outside the tavern we found traces of blood and drag marks. I believe he has been taken, but I do not know by whom."

Elsa's hands went to her mouth, "My baby!" wailed Queen Adelaide as she sobbed into her husband's shoulder; Reinvald silently patted his mother's back. Elsa was consumed with fear and regret. She didn't mean to fight with him. No matter how hard she had tried to call it something else she eventually had to accept it for what it was; jealousy had gotten the better of her.

"I assure you, your majesties, we will not stop searching."

"Thank you, Siegfried," was all Elsa could manage before her quivering lip threatened to unleash the tears she was holding back.


	9. Bastian Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pirate accents are a mess and I apologize for that; I ended up mixing cockney and American redneck.
> 
> Baboon Watch - The watch a sailor takes in port while everyone else is either ashore or below deck.
> 
> Holystoning - Scrubbing the deck (it was called the holy stone because you got on your knees to use it).
> 
> The Surly Mermaid was the name of one of the one ships in Sydney harbour in _Finding Nemo_.

Hans knew he hadn't drank that much, but his splitting headache begged to differ. He tried to move his hands from behind him, but found a resistance he wasn't expecting. He tried to open his eyes only to find his vision obscured by what he assumed was a blindfold, and he could feel cold metal around his throat. It took all his will to control the panic that began to rise inside him. He forced himself to listen; he could hear only water splashing against rocks and the echoes of dripping. There were no voices or sounds of footsteps, so he assumed it was safe to move.

After many painful attempts he finally worked the shackles and chain under his legs and brought his hands to the front. He pulled off the blindfold and found himself in a sea cave, the shackle around his neck was held to the wall by a short chain. He dug in his boot and found the hook pick. He made quick work of his shackles and slowly crept towards the front of the cave. The mouth of the cave was large enough for a ship to enter and he assumed that's how he ended up there, but there was no ship there now.

His only guard was a thin man with a sword and crossbow that had his back to him. Hans snuck up behind him, put his arm around the man's throat pinching his trachea in his elbow, wrapped his leg around the man's legs and locked it by putting his foot behind his other knee. They both fell to the cave floor, the pirate losing consciousness quickly. Hans drug him back to where he had been and shackled him the same way; he used the blindfold as a gag hoping to buy himself more time when the man woke up. He used the pirate's knife to cut the strings on the crossbow then took the knife and sword and headed toward the mouth of the cave; he had no delusion that he would escape that way, but if he was going to go deeper into the cave and hope he could find a way out that wasn't the cave mouth he was going to need a torch.

* * *

Shortly after the word arrived of Hans' presumed kidnapping Reinvald left saying he was going out searching, Queen Adelaide refused to leave her room and King Anders refused to leave her side. The staff could see their breath as they passed Elsa's room. Inside snow covered the floor and ice hung from the ceiling. She cried into the shoulder of her heavily clothed sister and gripped her as if she would fall apart if Anna let her go, "I'm so sorry," she said between sobs, "Hans is dead and I ruined your honeymoon!"

"Elsa, this isn't your fault. You heard Siegfried, he's probably being held for ransom or something. Not that that's great or anything, but I'm sure he's alive," Anna stroked her sister's hair with a mittened hand, "And don't worry about our honeymoon, we'll go when Hans gets back."

* * *

Hans lit the torch from the lantern that hung on the outside of the small wooden shack built inside the cave. While accomplishing his silent task he overheard two men from within.

"He's pretty mad about the admiral gettin' away."

"I know, but how could we a'known that fog was gonna roll in?"

"Well, Arendelle is ruled by that ice witch, I'm a'guessin' ya gotta expect strange things in those waters."

"Have ya sent out the note yet?"

"Aye. Not sure why he's waitin' ta kill 'im though."

"Iffin' we kill 'im now we'll have their whole damn navy huntin' us down. He is a prince. Right now he's off the water and he'll take care of 'im later; make it look like an accident or sumthin'."

Hans didn't wait around for more; the torch would only last for so long, but he now knew he was being hunted, he was no longer in Arendelle, and it was imperative he escape.

His guard was still unconscious and Hans stopped to make sure he was still breathing. The ceiling in the back of the cave sharply dropped forcing him to duck as he walked. The path he had chosen wound strangely and seemed to be going upward, but narrowed significantly. Much to his dislike he was forced on his hands and knees to peer down the tunnel, but to his delight he could see sunlight and it looked wide enough for him to fit through. There was no possible way he could take the torch with him lit, so he snuffed it out and slid it under his belt (he wanted to make sure there was no indication of which way he had gone). He began to crawl through the darkness thankful his boots were protecting his knees, but the same could not be said for his hands. The passage narrowed again forcing him to crawl flat to the ground. He could feel the rocks slicing through the material of his gloves and trousers, but that was still better than the alternative. At the end of the tunnel was a small room just tall enough for him to stand in. In the center was a large pile of rocks where the ground had caved in. He tried to climb the pile only to have stones give way under him causing him to fall painfully on his rear. He had not come this far to let a mound of large pebbles stop him. Grabbing the larger of the stones he built a small platform and stood on it, which let him just see out of the hole; it appeared he was thankfully surrounded by wilderness. He built the platform as high as he could, ignoring the pain in his legs and hands. It wasn't tall enough for him to step out of the hole, but jumping out was worth a try; climbing out would most likely cause the ground to give way more and the last thing he needed to do was fall and break a limb. He stood on the stacked stones, gathered his courage, squatted down, and used all the force he could muster to push up with his legs. Much to his surprise he landed on solid ground, but had to grab a nearby tree to regain his balance. He moved away from the opening and sat beneath the shade of another tree. His gloves and trousers were stained with blood, dirt, and he neither did he know, nor want to know, what else. He couldn't rest long; he knew it was only a matter of time until his captors figured out how he escaped.

* * *

Elsa watched the sun set over the harbor and prayed for it to stop. The setting sun just served as a reminder that he wasn't there; that an entire day had passed without word of him. Anna's optimism did little to settle her mind and she knew she had another sleepless night ahead.

* * *

The first rays of dawn broke through the tiny holes in the thick brush he had covered himself with the night before. Hans listened carefully before climbing out of his hiding spot; if he made it out of this alive he would have to find Thorfinn Skov, give him a sizable sum of gold, and have him create a training program.

He found a small stream, rinsed the blood off his hands the best he could and examined his wounds; thankfully they were all superficial. He had seen smoke rising from what he guessed was some sort of town the night before and since he had been held in a sea cave he assumed it was a port. His captors would most likely look for him there, so his best chance was to make himself unrecognizable. He cut the cape off his coat, sliced it into strips and used them to bandage the wounds on his thighs, ripped the stitching and removed the wave pattern from the bottom of his coat and used it to bandage the cuts on his hands. He took the charcoal remains of the small fire he had built in an abandoned fire pit in his hands; he had used the fire to consume the torch and his mangled gloves. He hated doing this, but he hated to be dirty. He ran his hands through his hair, along his sideburns, and in his eyebrows; he knew his hair was his most distinguishing feature and hoped the charcoal would be enough to alter it for the time being. He rubbed the charcoal onto the gold markings on the cuffs of his sleeves and collar to dull them as well, and began to walk in the direction he had seen the smoke rising from previous evening.

It wasn't much to look at, but it was port; most of the occupants looked as though they hadn't bathed in longer than Hans really wanted to contemplate and any worries about standing out for that were soon dissolved. He didn't recognize this place, but from the looks of it, it was probably mostly frequented by pirates and privateers. He caught his reflection in a shop window and cringed. The charcoal had turned his vibrant red hair a dark brown that bordered on black, the bit that fell from his slicked back hair and the smoke from the fire covered his skin in a thin layer of dust that hid his freckles and his fair complexion. His clothes were torn and stained, his cravat was missing, he had a large bruise around his left eye and a split lip; he felt he was in no danger of anyone thinking him a prince or an admiral.

He nodded to the waitress that brought him his drink careful not to smile. He adjusted the black leather gloves he had purchased, drummed his fingers on the glass and listened. He stopped on his way to the tavern to buy a chest, a few pairs of trousers, shirts, drawers, and vests; his purchases were minimal, mostly due to the fact he hadn't much coin on him since he hadn't expected to spend much when he left the castle. Men were recruiting sailors for the merchant ships, he knew he had to avoid anyone claiming to be bound for Arendelle or the Southern Isles as it would most likely be a trap. Corona would have been ideal given his acquaintance with Prince Eugene, but that didn't seem to be an option.

* * *

A small package sat untouched on Elsa's snow covered desk. She was thankful Kai had the sense to bring it to her instead of King Anders despite it being addressed to him. The paper was dingy and stained; the black seal bore a skull, "Have you opened it yet?" Anna asked as she entered the room. Elsa shook her head no, "Do you want me to?"

"I will do it," Elsa sat down and with trembling hands cut the twine with her letter opener.

_King Anders of the Southern Isles,_

_Your son is mostly unharmed. 100,000 gold will ensure his safe return. Inside this package you will find proof of his capture. You will be given a month to gather the funds then you will receive another letter giving instructions for the trade off._

The letter was unsigned and the hand difficult to read at times. Inside the package was a silk burgundy cravat spotted with blood and folded in that was a lock of fiery hair. Tears fell melting the snow that had settled on the letter and caused some of the ink to run, "I'll take this to King Anders," Anna said as she carefully lifted the paper and left her sister clutching the rest of the package's contents.

Anna explained what proof the package had held as she handed him the letter. "I will write to Wolfgang immediately. When the second letter arrives I will send the instructions to him as well."

* * *

Kragero was the best he could do, but at least it wasn't too far from Arendelle and he should be able to safely find passage to Arendelle from there. The ship was of decent size and the crew seemed at least mildly experienced. Hans joined the crew under the name of Bastian Stray, avoiding any name that could be associated with him. As one of the crew's newest members he was assigned many of the jobs nobody else wanted; braiding rope, operating the bilge pump, scrubbing the deck, and taking most of the middle watches (midnight to four in the morning). The odd hours helped him sneak and recolor his hair and growing mustache and beard after cleansing himself; the rules of cleanliness were not as strict as he kept on his ships, but his were considered ridiculous by some. He never complained and rarely spoke. He would spend the nights in the nest thinking of her. The nightmares and guilt had come back with a vengeance since the elder troll had adjusted his memories and they were more vivid than ever; Anna's eyes as he left her to die and Elsa's face when he stopped her from killing the Duke of Weselton's guards haunted him the most. The look his betrayal brought to Anna's face cut deeply, but the look of sadness and realization Elsa wore was worse. He knew he had only stopped her then so he could put himself in the position of the hero; he had only stopped the guard from killing her so he could do it later. He berated himself for their last encounter. Jealousy was something he had no right to; she wasn't his even if he was hers. He had assumed their closeness, but realized he had no idea who she wrote to, or who she spent her time with when he wasn't around. For all he knew she was closer to Prince Eudoro than she was to him. Then, of course, there were the subjects of his nightmares. Despite these thoughts a little voice in back of his mind would remind him of how she demanded he leave the ship, how he had chased her through the trees and the small piece of blue silk that remained tucked in the pocket over his heart.

* * *

Elsa knew she had more than just herself to think about, and reluctantly resumed her duties as queen. Contracts were signed, invoices paid, audiences granted, visits made, and the other guests were seen off. Anna and Kristoff refused to leave for their honeymoon, and instead suggested they throw a festival celebrating their wedding for everyone in Arendelle, "There's nothing we can do until they send the second letter, and we know that Hans is alive. Come on, it'll be fun!" Anna insisted. It had been over a week since she had seen Elsa smile, "We'll have chocolate and ice skating and flowers and dancing and you know how children love Olaf."

"Alright, talk to Kai; I'm sure he can have it arranged."

* * *

The ship from Kragero to Arendelle was smaller than the one that had brought him in. The crew was also smaller and the captain appreciated hard work; Hans had to repeatedly insist he wanted the middle and baboon watches. Without the vast crew of the first merchant ship constantly milling about he found it harder to keep his mouth shut; he didn't converse much with the crew, but found himself singing along with the shanties.

"Stray!" the boatswain called. Hans looked up from holystoning the deck, "come with me," Hans rose and followed the man into the captain's quarters.

"You are dismissed, Karl," Captain Van Dyke said to the boatswain, "Have a seat, Bastian," He was old enough to be Hans' father, with salt and pepper hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sharp grey eyes, a Roman nose, and square jaw, "Who are you?"

"Bastian Stray," Hans asked pretending to be confused by the question.

Van Dyke chuckled, "That is the name you've given, but I doubt it's truly yours."

"I don't follow, sir."

"I've watched you; you could run this ship as well as I do. I've seen you go behind men and fix errors when you thought no one would observe you. I also know you spend a lot of time on watch adjusting sails and correcting course on clear nights. You have a grace in your movements that are not indicative of an average sailor, and I know that you are disguising your hair colour."

"And how did you come to that conclusion, captain?" Hans forced his voice steady.

The captain stepped forward and tapped Hans' left forearm, "You don't match." Hans mentally kicked himself for forgetting something so obvious, "Also, the tattoo on your right arm is not one that could have been created in this part of the world, or on the average sailor's pay." He never thought rolling up his sleeves would get him in so much trouble, "Again, I ask, who are you? I will not have a man on board that is a risk to my crew."

"I respect your concern for your crew, sir, but I assure you I am no threat."

"Don't play games with you, boy," his steely eyes bore into Hans'.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and telling you may put my life in danger as well as you and your crew, sir."

"You are a wanted man?"

"Not by any kingdom for any crimes, Captain, and your discretion on this matter will be greatly rewarded once we reach Arendelle," it was now Hans' turn to test Captain Van Dyke with his unwavering eyes.

"See that I am not forced to regret this agreement."

"I guarantee you, sir, you will find it lucrative."

* * *

Kai and Gerda had really outdone themselves. The courtyard was covered in flowers and ribbons, tables were set out along the sides teeming with foods to delight every taste, and the best musicians had been called in for the occasion. Elsa had frozen a section of the pavement for the sole purpose of ice skating, and Olaf was absolutely giddy at the prospect of so many children to play with. Anna looked to her sister who nodded, "Open the gates!" she yelled excitedly.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the Absalon was still in the harbor. As the gangplank was lowered he stopped on his way to disembark, "I will meet you at The Surly Mermaid tomorrow evening. I would say this evening, but I doubt I will be able to get away." Captain Van Dyke nodded in agreement as Hans left the ship. He walked towards the open castle gates looking forward to seeing Elsa, his parents, a warm bath, and a shave.

* * *

Kai turned at the sound of trouble and saw a group of guards arguing with a group of sailors. The scuffle didn't last long and the men were quickly taken into custody. Kai approached one of the remaining guards, "What was that all about?"

"Just a bunch trouble makers, sir. One of them told me to give you this," he handed Kai a piece of cloth.

Kai examined the handkerchief, it was pale blue and a little dirty, but what caught his attention was the embroidered crocus, "Where did they take him?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"To the dungeon, sir," the guard had never seen the rotund steward move as fast as he did when he finished that sentence.

* * *

Hans sat with his head against the cold stone wall, a wry smile on his face. He had escaped the chains of pirates only to be chained feet from his freedom. He hoped the guard would give the handkerchief to Kai otherwise he had no idea what he was going to do after they released him and the group of inebriated sailors when the festivities were over.

"Open this door immediately!" Hans heard Kai yell from the hall. The door swung open allowing him to enter followed by two armed guards, "Who is the man that gave this to the guards?" he held up the handkerchief.

"That would be me, Kai," Hans said as he stood and smiled.

His hair was black, he had a short beard and mustache that were black too, and the white shirt, tan vest, and brown trousers he wore were too big for him, but the goofy grin and big green eyes were all he needed, "Well, I'll be. Prince Hans, it is you! Undo his manacles this instant!" he barked at the guards.

Hans rubbed his now free wrists, "Thank you, but before you tell anyone else I'm here, can you please arrange for a bath and a shave. I don't wish anyone else to see me in this condition."

"Yes, yes, of course," Kai looked Hans up and down, "Why are you in such a state?"

"It's a long story. Please, a bath first."

* * *

It had taken three tubs full of water before he felt he was sufficiently cleansed. He sat in the fourth enjoying the warmth on his skin and blowing bubbles with the soap. He could hear whispers outside the door and knew his secret arrival wouldn't be a secret for very long. He reluctantly removed himself from the tub as the water became too cool for comfort and began to dress. He had never been happy to look in the mirror and see his flame colored hair; he was then, even though it still refused to cooperate, but the beard and mustache had to go. He tied his cravat, pulled on his gloves, and went to put his pocket square in, only to frown remembering he was no longer in possession of the precious silk.

The walk to the castle doors seemed both too short and too long; he spent the walk rubbing his newly shaven skin. He wanted to ease his parents' anxiety, but was concerned about the reception he would receive from Elsa. He quietly stepped out and noticed his parents were seated near the doors and Queen Elsa was ice skating with Princess Anna. He came to stand between his parents, "The people of Arendelle do enjoy their festivals."

Queen Adelaide and King Anders jumped out of their chairs and eagerly embraced their son, "My baby!" his mother cried as she grabbed his face and placed kisses on both of his cheeks; King Anders said nothing, but embraced him tightly.

The commotion had caused everything in the courtyard to come to a grinding halt. Hans noticed the silence and turned. Elsa walked slowly through the crowd until she could fully see him. He met her stare and she stopped; her eyes grew wider than he had ever seen them and her bottom lip began to quiver, "Your majesty," he said with a deep bow. She picked up her skirts, ran forward (ice blossoms springing forth from every place her feet touched), threw her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her; the wind picked up creating a small vortex around them in which beautiful ice flowers formed and burst like fireworks.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who could be behind this?" King Anders asked. Prince Hans, Queen Adelaide, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, Prince Reinvald, who had returned just a day prior, and he sat in the drawing room.

"No, but I do know the incident with the little blockade was no coincidence. I do not know why I'm being targeted or by whom," Hans yawned, "I'm terribly sorry, I haven't had any decent sleep in nearly a fortnight."

"That's alright, boy," King Anders chuckled, "none of us have. I think we could all use with a good rest."

Everyone else left leaving Hans alone with Elsa, "Your majesty, I'm sorry."

Elsa laughed, "Will you ever give me the chance to apologize first?" Hans gave her a quizzical look. "I need to apologize for how I acted right before you left. I would much rather have you in the castle for the remainder of your stay."

He wanted an explanation for what had happened then, but was too afraid of what the answer might be to ask, "My behavior was deplorable. I had no place criticizing your actions with Prince Eudoro; he is a fair man and will make a fine husband."

Elsa looked very confused, "What? I have no intention of letting myself be courted by Prince Eudoro, much less of marrying him."

He tried to fight his smile, "Oh, then, I also apologize for my assumptions, your majesty."

A smirk crept along Elsa's lips, "If you think Prince Eudoro would make a fine husband, why did you seem so upset at the idea?"

"I…uhh…," he slowly backed towards the door, "I just didn't want you to make any decisions too quickly," he fumbled behind himself for the door knob as she slowly walked towards him refusing to drop his gaze, "Oh my, look at the time," he said hunting for a pocket watch that didn't exist, "I really should be getting to bed, it's been quite an ordeal," he finally got the door open and practically fell into the hallway.


	10. The Crocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primroses - in the language of flowers the primrose means "I can't live without you."
> 
> The song in the pub is an Irish traditional "The Old Black Rum." The version I used is by Great Big Sea.

"Elsa, can I come in?" Anna asked from outside her sister's bedroom.

"Of course," Elsa responded.

Anna, in her nightgown, hopped onto the bed and watched her sister brush her hair at her vanity, "I haven't forgotten about that little talk we need to have," she said with a mischievous smile.

Elsa stopped mid-stroke, but recovered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Elsa, you know exactly what I mean."

Elsa sighed, set down the brush and turned to face her sister, "Prince Hans and I are just friends."

"Yeah right, and Kristoff and I 'just friends.'"

"Really, Anna, there's nothing going on between us."

"Look, if it's because of the whole few hours I was engaged to him…well, to him that wasn't him so I'm not even sure if it counts. Anyway, don't worry about it; you have my full support," she smiled widely. Elsa just stared at the floor. Anna got up on her knees, grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her to sit beside her. "There were ice flowers exploding in the air when you hugged him today, and I saw the way you were looking at him on the ship before the whole pirate thing, and you don't look at a friend that way."

"I don't know what you mean."

Anna laughed, "You looked like you were going to devour the man." Elsa's shocked face flushed instantly, "You spend every moment you can with him," she grinned widely, "Oh, and the flowers that exploded were primroses; you also left a trail of them behind you as you ran to him."

"Primroses?" Elsa let out a defeated sigh, "There is nothing going on between us, but that doesn't mean I don't wish it was different."

"I knew it!" Anna said jumping up and down on the bed. "It started with the letters, didn't it?" Elsa nodded. Anna crossed her legs mid-jump and landed next to Elsa, "So, why don't you make it different?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That he doesn't feel the same way, that he could be only being nice to me for the sake of diplomacy, and there's the council."

"I'm pretty sure he's not just being nice," Anna chuckled, "And what about the council?"

"At least one of the advisers still doesn't trust him."

"Do you?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes."

Anna positioned herself on her stomach with her chin in her hands, "Why do you trust him?"

"There are things he's told me, in the letters and in person, which no man his age would lie about."

"Like what? Tell me about him."

"He lets his niece dress him as a princess while she pretends to be the prince that comes to his rescue," Elsa couldn't help but laugh remembering him in the ridiculous garden hat.

"That's adorable!"

"He's told me about the troubles he's had adjusting to feeling emotions that were cut off for sixteen years. He hates his freckles and his hair. He's clever, kind, understanding, and brings out aspects of me I didn't know were there," Elsa thought for a moment, "Did you ever kiss?"

"No, Hans and I never kissed," Anna watched as Elsa tried to fight a smile, "Have you two kissed?"

"What, no!"

"Had to ask. Kristoff was a bit awkward at first, but practice makes perfect," Anna grinned, "I'm sure Hans has had enough practice by now to not go through that phase," Elsa bit her lip and looked away. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "No way! He's never been…? He's still a…?" Elsa put her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to anyone," Elsa said through clenched teeth. Anna nodded and Elsa removed her hand.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that," she laughed, "I mean he's a prince, a sailor, and, what, six and twenty? I bet girls throw themselves at him when he's in port. Not to mention all the women on staff at the castle…"

"Anna!"

"Sorry, it's just a surprise. I, mean, know you are…aren't you?"

"Yes!"

Anna laughed again, "You are so red right now!"

"This isn't the most comfortable conversation."

"I know, but who else are you going to talk to about this?" Elsa glared at her.

* * *

"No!" was the only word that came out of his mouth when a knock came at the bedroom door. He buried his face in the pillow and pretended he didn't hear them knock again.

"Prince Hans, breakfast is nearly over," said the voice from beyond the door.

"I'll sleep until lunch!" Never before had he been so reluctant to leave the comfort of a bed, but after days of sleeping either on the ground or in a hammock it was heaven. There was only one thing that would have made it perfect, but he quickly chased the thoughts of sharing a bed with Arendelle's queen from his mind. He grumbled and rolled over onto his back, whether he liked it or not he was awake and if he was awake he might as well get up.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Hans said impatiently to the third knock as he pulled on his boots. Elsa smiled from the other side of the door. She had woken up only a few minutes before, readied herself as quickly as possible, and came to make sure it hadn't been just a cruel dream.

* * *

"Hans, your father and I have been talking, and we would like you to remain in Arendelle for a while longer," Hans raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he pulled the fork out of his mouth.

"It seems it would be safer if you travelled separately until we can discover who is hunting you," King Anders said obviously pained at the idea of his youngest son being sought out as prey.

Hans swallowed, "How long would you wish me to stay? Winter is fast approaching and these waters will soon become impassable."

His father closed his eyes and sighed, "We know. We have spoken to Queen Elsa and she is willing to extend her hospitality to you for as long as it needed."

"Is this a legitimate fear, or just another attempt to keep me on land?"

"Hans!" Queen Adelaide yelled on the verge of tears, "We love you and there are people out there who want you dead!"

He felt guilty as soon as the snide comment left his lips, "I'm sorry, mother," he rose and embraced her.

* * *

Hans stood in front of the tavern door with Siegfried and straightened his dress uniform coat; the medals pinned to it clinked as he ran his gloved hands over them (the hat he left back in the castle). He took a deep breath and flung open doors. All eyes turned to him and the crowd erupted in cheers. Hans smiled as he made his way through the crowd, shaking various hands and carefully avoiding the advances of some of the more forward waitresses. He found Captain Van Dyke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Heinrich!" he shouted at the barman, "All the drinks for this man and his crew are on me!"

"And who might you be?" he asked turning to find the highly decorated naval officer.

Hans bowed, "Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard, at your service. Though you would know me better as Bastian Stray," Van Dyke sat in stunned silence, "May I?" Hans asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Van Dyke took a long drink, "You were right, I wouldn't have believed you."

Hans laughed and took a mug from a passing waitress, "I'm not surprised in the least," he pulled a sealed envelope from his jacket and handed it to him, "when next you're in Baltia have this given to either Prince Klaus or Crown Prince Wolfgang, they will see that you are well compensated for your services."

"You are almost legendary. What were you doing aboard my ship?"

"I had escaped capture by pirates and wanted to make it back alive. It seemed I was most likely to succeed if I did so under an assumed identity. I had not counted on so observant a captain; you have my utmost respect."

"I had expected you to be older; you don't look to be even thirty."

"Six and twenty."

"You're a young prince, why are you out hunting pirates? Shouldn't you be chasing skirts?" Van Dyke laughed.

"One would think, but I wanted to actually make myself of some use. As thirteenth in line I have no delusion of every holding a throne, I was not prepared for a cabinet position, so I decided to actually make use of the naval training I was given."

"I've met princes with naval ranks before and most didn't know the bow from the stern."

"I was like that, just a figurehead used to ferry visiting dignitaries around. It was only close to three years ago now that I realized Admiral Westerguard had opportunities Prince Hans didn't."

"You must have a sharp mind to learn so much so quickly."

Hans laughed, "I think it had more to do with stubbornness and a need to prove myself," Hans took a drink and heard the musicians start up and smiled, "They know me too well here already," He was quickly lifted from his chair by several patrons and placed on a table, the crowd clapped in time and waited for Hans to begin.

_I drank sixteen doubles for the price of one,_

_Trying to find the courage to talk to the one;_

_I asked her for a dance, not a second glance,_

_My night had just begun…_

* * *

He stood next to Elsa on the dock and watched as the Absalon headed homeward with all that had visited from the Southern Isles with exception of himself and a pair of guards his parents and brother had insisted remain behind to assist in protecting him. As the ship disappeared over the horizon he let out a puff of air that blew the front of his hair upward for a moment, "I'm sorry my parents saw it fit to impose upon your hospitality like this."

"I can think of no one else I would rather have imposed upon me," Elsa said with a smile.

"You are too kind, your majesty. I would imagine you would enjoy having your castle back in its proper order when all your guests have left."

"I doubt you'll give me much trouble, and I'm glad to know you'll be safe here instead of waiting for a letter telling me your fate."

"They asked you to protect me, didn't they?"

"No, I wasn't asked. I gladly volunteered," Her eyes shone brightly as she smiled at him.

He smiled and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, "Again, I am deeply in your debt."

* * *

Elsa secretly watched from a window as Hans and Siegfried used sparring swords in an open space near the castle. Siegfried matched Hans in height and breadth, but was about ten years his senior, had black hair streaked with grey, hard dark eyes, thin lips, and a chiseled jaw. Siegfried could keep up with Hans, but it was obvious Hans was the better swordsman.

"Wait," Hans said trying to catch his breath. He stood removed his tailcoat, cravat and waist coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "that's better." Siegfried gave a deep chuckle and followed suit. She watched as Hans moved, sweat causing his white shirt to stick to his skin and drip from his now soaked deep red hair. She had never seen him in such a state of undress, and despite its impropriety she enjoyed it.

"Waiting for more to come off?" Anna asked with a mischievous grin.

Elsa startled, "Will you please stop sneaking up on me?"

"I'm not sneaking, you're just distracted," Anna stood next to her, "He definitely keeps fit. What's that on his arm?"

"A tattoo, it goes all the way to his shoulder."

"So you have seen him wearing less."

"No! He told me about it," Elsa gave a frustrated sigh and walked away from the window, "Honestly, Anna, I think you enjoy this."

Anna laughed, "It is kinda fun."

* * *

"You are quite skilled with a sword, young prince," Siegfried said as he sat down and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Hans fell back on the grass, "You're quite talented yourself. It's comforting to know Queen Elsa has such a skilled man as captain of her guard."

"It will be good to have a warrior king," Hans propped himself on his elbows and gave him a shocked and confused look, "She has let no other man court her as she has you, and she makes little attempt to hide her fondness for you." he stood and gathered his things, "I must be going; my wife will be upset if I delay any longer."

Hans flopped back on the grass and stared up at the browning leaves of the tree he was beneath. Courting her? He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or think he would have the audacity to think she could love him after what he had done. He brought his right hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his glove and smiled as he caught sight of the three inch crocus he had embedded in the tattoo on the underside of his forearm. The three lions on his bicep were no mystery, but he never explained to anyone why he had the royal symbol of Arendelle on his body. He laughed realizing he had marked himself as hers long before.

* * *

"Uhh, are you alright?" Hans opened his eyes to find the confused face of Anna's husband looking down at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hans sat up, "just finished sparring with Siegfried." Hans noticed Kristoff looking at his right arm.

"So all of you guys really do have tattoos."

"Not all sailors, but the vast majority. I am in the minority regarding the size and intricacy of mine, but I have my stubborn pride to blame for that."

Kristoff sat down next to him, "Is that a crocus?" he asked pointing to Hans' right forearm.

"Yes, it is a crocus," Hans colored slightly and looked at the fallen leaves.

"And why do you have a crocus tattooed on your arm?" Kristoff asked with some suspicion.

"As a reminder of a debt I can never pay."

Kristoff took in a deep breath. He felt compelled to talk to him for Elsa's sake. He was pretty sure they weren't aware of the fact they were both head over heels for each other. He didn't plan on telling either of them, but he was pretty certain one of them would figure it out sooner or later, and if he could help by easing Hans' obvious guilt he felt he had to do it. "I hated you," he said looking straight ahead.

"I don't believe you realize you used past tense," Hans said flicking the leaves next to him.

"No, I meant it that way. The trolls that raised me didn't make the mirror, but some of their ancestors did. It's one of the few things trolls are ashamed of. It was never just a legend for me, but I never thought I would meet anyone who had it in them."

"After what I did to Anna and Elsa I really can't understand how you don't hate me now, mirror or not."

"I know what that mirror can do," Kristoff really didn't want to keep talking, but it was better than uncomfortable silence. He chuckled a little, "And I kinda have you to thank for meeting Anna, and that I wouldn't change that for anything," Kristoff stood and dusted the leaves from his clothes, "I gotta go feed Sven, and you might want to go take a bath. I mean, I spend a lot of time around reindeer so I've smelled way worse, but you're soaked."

Hans laughed, "I plan to."


	11. Thorn Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorn Apple: Datura stramonium, also known as Jimson Weed or Devil's Snare is a member of the Nightshade family.
> 
> Swimming drawers of the time were akin to modern boxer-briefs.
> 
> The book Hans is reading is _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ by Ann Radcliffe (1794). The punctuation and spelling were lifted directly from the page.

Soon after Hans received word that his family had safely returned to Baltia, Anna and Kristoff left on their honeymoon. Anna and Rapunzel had gotten along so well during her stay the couple had decided to spend the winter in Corona; Hans dreaded the stories Eugene would tell Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

Hans sat in a high-backed chair studying the papers in front of him as Elsa sat at the desk in her study going over reports regarding the kingdom's food stores for the coming winter, "Why is Corinthia charging such a high tariff?"

"Because they can, I believe."

"They're making more money off of the taxes than the merchants are off of the goods. Do you charge tariffs on their goods like this?"

"I can't. Many of their goods we are unable to produce here."

"I understand that, but this, this is ridiculous."

"What would you suggest I do?" Elsa asked slightly annoyed at the continued interruptions.

"Renegotiate. Many of the things you get from them, I assure you, you could get from the Southern Isles without having to suffer this," he slapped the papers with the back of a gloved hand for emphasis, "and those that could not be provided directly, you could get indirectly. I know they do not charge these tariffs to Baltia."

Elsa returned her eyes to the reports on her desk, "The Southern Isles does seem to be a source of desirable things," she said louder than she realized.

Hans flushed, crossed his legs, and looked away from her pretending to not hear the seemingly flirtatious comment, "Even if you just threaten," his voice cracked midsentence causing Elsa to laugh, "to alter your trade patterns there is a good chance they will lower the tariff anyway."

* * *

The council seemed torn on whether Prince Hans' presence was welcome at the table or despised. Elsa found his insights and suggestions invaluable and loved the contemplative look he had as he was listening to every word every member said. He always requested her permission to speak and the words that flowed forth showed the true brilliance of the man who sat at her side.

"I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries, your majesty," Hans said as they left the meeting.

"You did nothing of the sort. I welcome your opinions on foreign and domestic affairs. I appreciate the help of my advisers, but there are times I don't believe they have faith in my decisions."

"Such as? If I may inquire."

"Your presence in Arendelle."

Hans looked away from her and hung his head, "I can understand their reservations on that matter."

"I don't. How quickly they forget everything you've done for the kingdom and for me. Without you the kingdom would have starved, who knows how many pirate raids you prevented, and I no longer live in fear. I realize they will never be able to understand what that was like, but famine and economic hardship they can."

"Surely I can't be the only thing that makes you feel that way."

"No," she sighed, "they know I have been isolated and my parents didn't have the chance to prepare me like you have been; I feel they find it easier to dismiss me for my lack of knowledge of the economic and political standings of other kingdoms."

"Mere ignorance can be corrected. A monarch can have an encyclopedic knowledge of facts regarding other kingdoms, but it won't do them any good if they don't know what to do with those facts when they are needed. You have an amazing mind they are fools to not recognize."

"Queen Elsa," she turned and Kai handed her an envelope, "it's from Princess Anna, your majesty."

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, Kai," she turned to Hans, "I am going to go read this in my room," she walked past him purposefully letting her hand lightly brush his.

* * *

_Dear Elsa,_

_I don't know how many letters I will get to write to you before the ice and wind up there get too bad for ships to get through, so I'll try to cram everything into this one._

_I have so many presents for you I think we may need two boats on the way back. I'm just so happy I think I'm going to explode sometimes._

_Corona is wonderful! They threw a big festival in our honor. There were flowers, and dancing, and floating lanterns! The guards here carry frying pans! Kristoff gets along best with this horse named Maximus, big surprise he gets along better with animals. Olaf is a big hit with everyone; I guess I forgot how unusual a talking snowman is. Rapunzel and I are so much alike it's crazy, but in a good way. You should hear the stories Eugene has about Hans and him; most involve pranks and singing._

_Hans is a hero around here, well Admiral Westerguard is, for protecting their harbor from pirates a bunch of times. Corona is one of his favorite ports to hide in when he gets hurt and doesn't want to go home until he heals. I think Rapunzel and Eugene are the only ones that know about what happened at your coronation, and they only found out Hans' part in the mess when Hans told Eugene about it at the wedding._

_I hate that I can't think of anything more to write when I won't get to hear from you in months!_

_If I think of more things to write I'll just write the letters and send them as soon as the ships can get through._

_Love,_

_Anna_

* * *

The first natural snow fall of Arendelle's autumn blanketed the land in glistening white. Elsa stood in the garden admiring the untouched beauty. She waved her hand and created a sculpture of Anna out of the snow. Smiling, she danced in the garden creating likenesses of Kristoff, Sven, Kai, Gerda, Siegfried, and finally Hans. She blushed slightly when she realized the one she created of Hans was dressed as he was when sparring with Siegfried and wore a scandalous expression; she quickly changed his outfit to his admiral's uniform and his expression to a confident grin. She decided she could use a wardrobe change as well and proceeded to transform her gown into her shimmering frost dress.

"These are amazing," Hans said as he walked in awe among her creations.

"Thank you," she stepped from behind the snow Sven. As soon as Hans saw her in the gown memories came flooding back too quickly for him to process. He fell to his knees supporting himself with his hands. Elsa rushed to his side, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…no… the troll elder altered my memories so I no longer see them as I did through the mirror, but as they actually were. Seeing you in that dress just triggered some strong flashbacks," he breathed heavily, "You do look stunning in it though, your majesty."

She quickly changed her gown back to the pale green silk she had been wearing, "Does that help?" she asked with deep concern.

"I'll…I'll be alright," he said as he stood, "I just think I need to lie down." Elsa knew he meant to go alone, but she followed him anyway deciding she would rather ask for forgiveness than permission.

He threw off his overcoat, untied his cravat and lie on his back with his eyes closed. Elsa brought the chair from the desk and sat it next to the bed, "Can I get you anything? A glass of water? Do I… do I need to leave?"

"I don't deserve your concern, your majesty."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"A flash flood of reality."

"You have to forgive yourself," she brushed the hair from his brow, "I understand how hard that can be, and you don't have to go through this alone."

"How does everyone find it so easy to forgive me?"

"Everyone knows it wasn't you. It may have been the same body, but it wasn't your mind or heart," she slipped her hand into his and gently squeezed it, "I'm getting very tired of repeating this conversation," he opened his eyes and looked at her with confusion. She smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you that you're the heroic prince that came to my rescue?"

He smiled back at her and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, "I know I'll never tire of hearing it."

"I'll leave you to rest," she stood and reluctantly let go of his hand, "Gerda has a few things she wishes to go over in preparation for the Solstice Celebration."

* * *

Elsa's trade advisers were asking him as many questions as they were asking her regarding the final preparations for the impending winter isolation; when she was unavailable many began defaulting to him. He rearranged some of the traditional trade arrangements to better benefit Arendelle economically and make better use of the kingdom's assets; he used his influence as a prince of the most powerful kingdom in the region and as a celebrated naval commander to his advantage when assisting in foreign trade. Elsa and her council were still using the plans her parents had, and a lot had changed for Arendelle in the few years since their passing.

"Ha!" Hans yelled excitedly as he finished reading the letter, "The Southern Isles have agreed to help us circumnavigate, I mean circumvent, the Corinthian tariffs until they agree to lower them," he smiled happily to Elsa and the council in front of him, "also if there is anything we are lacking for the winter they will gladly send what they can."

"That's very kind of them, but I wouldn't want to take advantage of such an offer."

"They would not offer if they could not spare it. With your permission, your majesty, I would like to consult Kai regarding what may be lacking."

The smile he gave her made it all but impossible to say no and she could almost believe he knew it, "Alright, but necessities, not luxuries."

"As you wish, your majesty" he bowed and left to find the castle steward.

Elsa rose and concluded the meeting. She stepped out of the room but lingered outside in the hall momentarily trying to remember if there was anything she may need over the winter that she was running low on.

"Do you think he's bedded her yet?" One councilman asked.

"An unwed, brilliant, young, charming, handsome prince, with the physique of Adonis at her beck and call," a female member of her council laughed, "you should be asking if she's bedded him."

"She's our queen!" another member was astonished at the idea.

"Yes, but she is a young woman too."

Elsa rushed down the hall as she heard the steps of the council members approach the door.

She shut the door to her room and leaned against it for support. She had no idea anyone had made such assumptions about them, about her! Really, the thought that she would have taken him to bed already, they had yet to even kiss! "Wait…yet?" she said out loud. She smiled as she thought of all the times she had to will herself not to slide her hands into his thick, fiery hair and press her lips to his; "yet" suddenly seemed appropriate.

* * *

Elsa tried not to laugh at the look of disgust he tried his best to hide as he removed the spoon from his mouth and forced himself to swallow. Hans put the spoon down and emptied his glass of water down his throat. Elsa looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he gave a sheepish grin.

"Usually I have no complaints about Magny's food, but that soufflé was awful," he said as they left the dining room.

Elsa laughed, "I saw your face when you tasted it. You've had it before; I don't know why today was any different."

"I don't either," Hans blinked and shook his head; sweat started to bead on his hairline, "Why is there a ship in the…" he collapsed before he could finish.

Elsa screamed. Gerda came running and knelt next to Hans, "he's burning up. Fetch Dr. Lovig!" she yelled at the nearest staff member, "Take him to his room and strip him down to his drawers," she ordered Kai and Siegfried. The two men heaved the prince up their shoulders and drug him to his bed. Gerda stopped Elsa at the door, "Your majesty, it would be rather improper for you to see a man in such a state."

"I would normally agree with you, but if his fever needs brought down, whom better than I to help?" Gerda could find no legitimate argument, entered the room in front of the queen and threw the covers over his middle. Elsa rushed to him and placed her hand on his forehead. He gasped and his back arched at the shock of her cooling touch.

"What happened?" the physician asked as he ran through the door.

"He just collapsed."

"Did he say anything or do anything unusual?" he asked as he examined Hans' eyes, ears and mouth.

"He was asking about a ship before he fell."

"Has he been on one recently?"

"Not in over a month."

"Am I dead?" Hans asked.

"No, you're not dead," Elsa assured him.

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"One of us must be dead, otherwise why would there be a Valkyrie with me?" he raised his hand and touched Elsa's hair looking very confused.

"Nobody's dead," Dr. Lovig said to his patient, "Anything else odd? Keep your hand on his head; we have to get the fever down before it damages his mind."

Elsa racked her brain trying to think of anything out of the ordinary, "He said the soufflé tasted bad," she offered, desperate for anything that could be an answer.

"Did anyone else eat it?" "

"Yes, Kai, Gerda, Siegfried, and I did. I don't know about anyone else."

"Did it taste odd to any of you?"

"No, it tasted like it normally does."

"And no one else has been affected. If it has not been cleaned, I need his plate," he said to Gerda and placed his fingers against Hans' throat, "His pulse is high," he said to himself, "pupils dilated, delirium…"

"Mermaid two points abaft the starboard beam," Hans said before losing consciousness again.

"… hallucinations…" Gerda rushed back with the plate and Dr. Lovig smelled the soufflé, "close the door and make sure no one is outside," he looked to Siegfried who quickly complied. "He has been poisoned."

"Are you certain?" Siegfried asked.

"Yes, thorn apple. The amount in the entire soufflé may have been fatal, but thorn apple has a distinctly unpleasant taste and smell," he stood up, "He should recover in a day or two and if the fever can be kept down he should come out unscathed," he looked at Hans' state of undress, "Maybe just a little embarrassed."

"The scullery, kitchens, and dining rooms will not be without my men, your majesty," Elsa nodded to Siegfried who bowed and exited. Gerda nodded to Kai who took his cue to leave as well.

Gerda placed her arm around her queen. Elsa gently caressed his face as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You were supposed to be safe here."

* * *

He squeezed his toy lion as the lightning flashed outside and thunder rocked the windows; he never liked storms. The door to his room creaked open and a figure slipped inside, "Klaus?"

"No, little Hans, Klaus won't be here to save you this time," he didn't recognize the voice, it didn't sound human; the pitch kept changing and it sounded as though it came from everywhere at once. Lightning flashed and illuminated the figure as it approached him; rolling black smoke held what could be seen as human form with soulless red eyes and a flaming grin that split its face. The being used its body to pin him down, pried the lids of his right eye open, and forced something into it, the searing pain inciting an agonizing cry. Before the pain in his eye could lessen he felt an even worse pain in his chest, as if something was clawing its way into his heart. The screams of the eight year old prince were drowned by the noise of the storm that raged outside.

* * *

His fever had broken, but Elsa refused to leave in case it returned. He lay on his side partially curled; she pulled the comforter up to cover his shoulder and caught sight of the scar that formed from the wound he had had when she essentially truly met him. Her finger lightly traced it; it was wider than her fingertip and slightly indented. There were smaller scars on his forearm, a large one across his back and a thin one across his neck that was normally hidden beneath his high collar; she knew there was at least one on his right side, but he was currently laying on it. She examined what she could see of his tattoo and noticed the crocus that took up a significant part of the underside of his forearm. She decided she was going to have to ask him about it when she was able, but then realized she would have to explain why she was looking over his partially nude form while he was unconscious. His firm, tone body was a sight to behold, but now was not the time for that. She pulled the comforter up this neck and lay down on the bed next to him.

* * *

He sat up and guzzled the glass of water that sat on the nightstand. He didn't remember getting to bed; actually the previous evening was a blur. Realizing he was wearing only his drawers, he insisted all of his drawers be made like swimming drawers so they didn't bunch under his trousers, he was even more confused since he always slept in a shirt. A small noise caught his ear and he turned his head to find someone in the bed with him. His eyes grew large and his face blanched. He was going to die. If Kai didn't kill him Siegfried would, or Gerda or Anna and the worst part was he didn't remember anything! Elsa laid next to him under the blanket her braid down and messy, only the top of her bare shoulders, face and neck visible. He jumped out of the bed taking the comforter with him, leaving the sheet to cover her, and wrapped it around himself. The noise and motion woke Elsa and she rolled over, looked at his panicked face and smiled, "What happen…what did I… what did we…," Hans stuttered as he backed into the wall.

Elsa laughed and sat up, the sheet falling to reveal the top of a grey silk gown, "It's nothing like that. You fell ill the night before last; I was here to help keep your fever down."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank Triton. I thought Kai was going to kill me; not that it wouldn't have been worth it…," his entire body flushed when he realized the last comment had not been in his head, "I should stop talking," he moved so the blanket now also covered his bright red face.

"I… I'll go get Dr. Lovig."

* * *

"He's made a fine recovery," the physician said to Elsa and Siegfried as he left the bathroom to allow Hans to bathe.

"Will there be any lasting affects?"

"Other than an aversion to the soufflé and the embarrassment of being seen in his drawers by more people than he ever wanted, no, but thorn apple stopped blooming here before the first frost," Dr. Lovig sighed, "it was either brought in with the would be murderer, or it was delivered."

"Why would anyone try to assassinate the youngest prince? That doesn't seem to make any sense."

"I don't know, all I can tell you is that someone did try and they're not very experienced with poisons," he said to Siegfried as he went to return to his quarters.

"Given this failure I doubt they will try poison again, but we will continue to keep watch on any food in the castle as a precaution, and unless necessary he should not be without protection. He is a very skilled fighter, but it is better not to take risks, your majesty. I would like to post guards outside of any room he occupies."

"See to it."

* * *

"I don't need a nursemaid," Hans pouted on the couch in the library.

"You were poisoned! There is someone here trying to kill you and they very nearly succeeded!" frost began to creep along the floor and up the walls.

"You don't even know if the assailant is still here, or if it was even meant for me," he sunk lower into his seat, "All that happened was I was seen in a mortifying state of undress by far too many people and said a few strange things," he was hoping she would let him lump the comment he hadn't meant to say out loud into the group.

"I promised your parents I would protect you, that you would be safe here," she said in a quiet way that made his heart ache.

He gave a dramatic sigh, "Alright, fine, you win. As long as they're posted outside the room I will accept the arrangement," he picked up the book he had been reading and huffed as he found the page had left off on and put his other arm across the back of the couch.

"Read it aloud," Elsa requested.

"Why? I'm over one hundred pages in, how would it make any sense?"

"I've read it before."

"Then why would…"

"Please?"

Hans sighed and lifted to book, "'The family of Valancourt, if not his circumstances had been known to her father, and known to be unexceptionable.'" Elsa came and sat next to him, close enough that if he was to drop his arm from the back of the couch it would have draped across her shoulders, claiming she couldn't hear him very well from across the room, "'Of his circumstances, Valancourt himself hinted as far as delicacy would permit, when he said he had at present little else to offer but an heart, that adored her.'"


	12. The Winter Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book, again, is _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ by Ann Radcliffe.
> 
> By "collar length necklace" I mean one that is about 12" to 14" in length and is worn higher on the neck than a choker.
> 
> The medal was inspired by Dannebrogordenens Hæderstegn (Cross of Honour of the Order of the Dannebrog).
> 
> Sydlig Sol - Southern Sun in Danish (I think)
> 
>  _Aristotle's Compleat Master-Piece_ \- Yes, that is spelled correctly. No, it's not actually by Aristotle. It's a manual on sex and pregnancy from 1684 that was popular through the 19th century.
> 
> The Solstice Celebration is a partially inspired by old Norse traditions. I will explain the meaning of lighting the fire later.

"'I now remind you, for the last time, that you are a stranger, in a foreign country,'" Hans said in his best Italian accent which was absolutely terrible, "'and that it is your interest to make me your friend; you know the means; if you compel me to become your enemy – I will venture to tell you, that the punishment shall exceed your expectation. You may know  _I_ am not to be trifled with.'" Elsa laughed as he tried to sound both intimidating and Italian and came off as neither.

He looked down at the beautiful woman that lay on the couch with her head in his lap, "Do I amuse you?" he asked fighting a smile.

"Even when it isn't your intention," she reached up and tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger, "Your accents are terrible."

His nose wiggled in reaction, "Do you wish me to stop then?"

"Oh, no, please continue," she giggled, "accents included." She hadn't planned on ending up in this intimate a position, but in no way regretted it. He had begun reading earlier with her seated next to him, but when she yawned she quickly explained that she was slightly weary, as to not leave him room to assume she found him boring. He had offered to move to a chair and allow her to lie on the couch, but she insisted she needed a pillow and since none were available he would have to do.

He kept reading, but she was no longer really paying attention. His scent was nearly intoxicating and it was laughable how much she wanted to roll over, wrap herself around him and bury her face in his waistcoat; she considered pretending to be asleep to give her an excuse to give in to the urge. The events of her coronation seemed so distant as she lie there enjoying the warmth of his body and the sound of his voice. Two and a half years ago she would never have imagined she would be laying with her head in his lap while he read to her, and that she would feel that if she had the choice she would do it all again just to end up exactly where she was.

"Surprise!" Anna yelled as she flung open the library door. Elsa quickly sat up knocking the book out of Hans' hand.

"I wasn't expecting you back until spring!" Elsa said as she rushed to embrace her sister.

"I know, but I couldn't stand the idea of not being here for the Solstice Celebration," Anna hopped away from Elsa, "I have so many presents!" Hans smiled as Anna took Elsa's hand and drug her from the room. He picked the book back up and hunted for the page he had been on. "Are you coming?" Anna asked poking her head back in. Hans looked confused. "You didn't think I was just going to leave you out, did you?" She ran in, grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the couch.

Hans sat next to Elsa who was almost buried in the dresses Anna had brought her, "Oh and Eugene picked this one out, which was a little weird, but it's pretty!" The dress she held out was a deep red, with a low off the shoulder neckline, laced up the back, hang straight at the waist, and looked as though the skirt would just touch the floor. Of course it was red; Eugene knew Hans loved the contrast of Elsa's fair skin against the intense colour, "The king and queen of Corona wanted to give you this," Anna handed Hans a gold medal bearing the Sun Seal, "it's their kingdom's highest honor. They wanted to give it to you in a ceremony, but said you would try to find a way to get out of going," Anna handed him several pairs of beautifully crafted white leather gloves that flared slightly as they went midway up his forearms, "I didn't know what to get you from Corona since you spend a lot of time there, so I got you these. They're the kind the royal guards wear; you had left a pair of gloves last time you were there and I had them used as a pattern."

Hans was humbled by the gesture, "You didn't need to get me anything, your highness, but they're wonderful, thank you."

"Oh, and Eugene told me to give you this. He made me promise I wouldn't open it," she handed him a wrapped package. He took it from her and eyed it suspiciously before carefully opening it. Inside the paper he found a black tailcoat with gold epaulets and a red collar and cuffs that were accented with gold, "Whoa, that's beautiful! Can I see it?" he handed the coat to Anna who showed it to Kristoff.

When he lifted the coat a small book fell into his lap. He picked it up,  _Aristotle's Compleat Master-Piece_ , and blushed terribly when he realized what it was, "I really don't know why I'm friends with him at points," he mumbled under his breath as he quickly tucked the book in his coat before anyone noticed it.

"Why did he send you a black tailcoat?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Prince Eugene has a strange sense of humor. Apparently he enjoys sending me clothes I'll never wear," he sighed, "When I return to Baltia I'm sure Klaus can have it resized."

* * *

Hans stood and watched as the few ships that remained were lifted from the water in preparation for Arendelle's intense winter. It was the final sign that he would not be returning to Baltia for several months. If anyone made another attempt on his life it would all but impossible to leave the kingdom now; he still didn't believe the poison had been meant for him. He neither had much influence on the affairs of the Southern Isles as the thirteenth in line for the throne, nor held a place in his father's cabinet. He was no threat to pirate activity to on land and he doubted his uncle Ansgar would give him a fleet when he returned. The only reason he could think of that anyone would target him was if they thought he was still a threat to Arendelle.

* * *

The Solstice Celebration was fast approaching and it dawned on Hans that he was completely unprepared. He had had no way of anticipating that he would be in Arendelle for this holiday and the traditional gift giving would be rather awkward, "Prince Kristoff plays the lute and Princess Anna loves chocolate," Siegfried offered as he accompanied Hans through town, "As for Queen Elsa, well, I'm certain you will be able to think of something."

"I only have a fortnight to think of something," he scanned the market until he caught sight of a jewelry shop, "perhaps I can have something crafted."

* * *

The sun rose and the smell of sweet baked goods permeated the air. Just outside the castle gates, in the village square, the citizens were assembling the lumber that was to become the night's great Solstice Celebration bonfire. The castle was buzzing with activity as the staff prepared for the evening's festivities. It was Hans' first winter solstice away from Baltia and more than ever he was reminded that he was a foreigner; the celebration was similar, but he knew he didn't belong there. He tightly closed the drapes in his room and hoped he would be forgotten for the day.

* * *

Anna was giddy as she practically danced around the castle with Kristoff in tow, "Isn't it great?"

"Wonderful," Kristoff said with a mouthful of pastry, "Wow," he stood in awe as they entered the bailey. Delicate ice crystals hung from every available surface casting shimmering rainbows on the cobble stone.

"I know! Elsa really outdid herself this time," Anna drug him out to the village square, "You have to see what she made out here!" As they stepped through the gates they were faced with a monumental ice sculpture of the sun; the ice formed flames that came off of the central sphere and looked as though they should melt the very thing they were part of.

They found Elsa still decorating the buildings surrounded by dozens of children cheering at every new addition, "You're going to wear yourself out," Kristoff commented as he watched her shoot icicles down the roofs of a row of shops.

Elsa smiled, "I may take a nap when I'm finished."

* * *

It was after lunch before Elsa made it back to her room for a much needed rest. On her bed sat a small box and a note.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I don't suspect this shall be found until after the evening's festivities are over. I have purposefully made myself scarce during this event as not to intrude on such an intimate family holiday. As you know I was not expecting to be in your kingdom at this time, and thus I feel I must apologize for the novelty of my gifts; by this time Kristoff will have received his painted lute and Anna her box of chocolates because I lack creativity._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

She opened the box and inside found a necklace. It was a collar length necklace of three strands of black pearls. In the center of the necklace was an even armed cross with a crown in the center, crowns connecting the arms, and topped with a "W" that wore a crown; on the reverse "ADM Prince Hans Westerguard" was engraved. She recognized it was a medal of some kind, but knew he was far too sentimental to pick one at random; the nap would have to wait.

* * *

"Just leave the tea on the desk," Hans said in response to the knock at his door. He lay on the bed tossing a small ball up to catch it as it descended.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any tea," Hans sat up and winced as the ball came down on top of his head.

"Your majesty, this is a surprise."

"I know, I read your note," she sat on the bed next to him, "what is this?" she asked showing him the medal.

"That is the Cross of Honor of the Order of Sydlig Sol. I received that just before your visit," he sat next to her with his elbows on his knees.

"What did you receive it for?"

"I received the wound in my shoulder defending my injured men the night we were boarded."

Elsa looked at the small silver cross in hand and found herself at a momentary loss for words, "it's beautiful," she gently ran her fingers over his engraved name.

"I had absolutely no idea what get you," he smiled at her, "you're rather difficult to choose a gift for."

"I don't know if I can accept this," Elsa said nearly in tears.

Hans lifted the necklace from her hands and clasped it around her neck, "I don't plan on giving you an option."

Elsa took a deep breath and composed herself, "Did you honestly think I would let you stay in here tonight?"

"That had been my plan."

"Well it's not anymore. I would be honored if you would hold the ceremonies with me, Admiral" she gave a coquettish grin and batted her eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes and tried suppress a smile, "You're going to make me wear the uniform again aren't you?" She just grinned wider and triumphantly left the room.

* * *

The gown she chose was shimmering silver, she had planned on wearing a green and gold one, but she wanted to wear something that would complement Hans' gift. She placed her tiara in her hair and checked her makeup one last time. "You ready?" Anna asked from outside her door.

"I think so," Elsa said straightening her skirt.

"You look great!" Anna said as she opened the door, "Ooh, new necklace?" she examined the pearls around Elsa's slender neck.

"Hans gave it to me," she smiled, "it's the medal he was awarded before I went to Baltia." Anna smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister's continued reluctance to acknowledge his affections.

"Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are out taking children for rides so he'll meet us in the square. We just need to find Hans."

Elsa smiled and held her head high when she saw him standing with his back to her in his white dress uniform coat and trousers, with his hands behind his back and his feathered bicorn perched atop his head, "Do you know what is to be done?" she asked as she approached him. He stood stunned for a moment when he turned to face her. Her silver gown sparkled; her tiara sat perfectly in her braided her, her fair skin contrasted amazingly with the black pearls of the necklace and the black cape that trailed behind her.

He blinked a few times before he recovered, "You will take a piece of tinder from the previous year's fire and use it to light this years."

"Yes, and I would like you to light it with me," she asked fully aware of the implications. Anna was surprised at her sister forwardness, but doubted Hans knew what she was asking.

"I would be honored, your majesty," he smiled and offered her his arm which she gladly took.

* * *

Twilight was beginning to settle when they gathered in the bailey. Hans stood next to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna behind them. Silently, a priest lit the torch that had been made from the wood of the previous year's fire and handed it to Elsa. She took it and held it in front of her and moved it to so it was in front of both her and Hans. She looked at him expectantly and he timidly placed his hand on the torch as well. They proceeded towards the constructed cone of timber through a silent crowd, stopped in front, and slowly lowered the torch setting the entire structure ablaze. Cheers erupted from the crowd and musicians began to play. Hans and Elsa walked away from the fire and she was immediately bombarded by children wanting her to use her magic.

"Does he know what she just did?" Kristoff whispered to Anna.

"He has no idea," she said with an amused smile.

* * *

The festivities lasted far later than Hans had expected and there were eleven more days to go, but they would be more subdued. He had assumed after the fire was lit there would be dancing and the like, but not the giant flaming wreath they rolled down the hill, or the gifts the four of them handed out to the children, or the amazing ice show Elsa had for the closing. He was just as awestruck as the children when the square filled with large snowflakes suspended in midair. Elsa had laughed at him when he stared mouth slightly agape at the intricacy of each snowflake's pattern.

He took off his hat, ran his hands through his hair and tossed his coat to join his hat; it missed and landed on the floor with a heavy thud; the coat could stay there until morning. His cravat joined the pile and his waist coat was about to when a knock at the door halted his undressing. He yawned as he opened the door, "I know it's late, but I wanted to give you your gift." Hans stepped aside to allow Elsa in. She pulled a small box from behind her back and presented it to him.

"I honestly hadn't thought about anyone getting me a gift," he said gingerly taking it from her. He lifted the lid to find a round, hinged, gold object with a snowflake engraved on the front and Arendelle's crocus on the back. He pressed the release and it opened to reveal itself to be a compass. He smiled, "It's wonderful, thank you."

She took his free hand and gently squeezed it, "I best be getting to bed, goodnight, Admiral," she released his hand and glided out the door.


	13. Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Clio of Corinthia, King Desmond, and Tangu are more _Sofia the First references_ ; the five year old has control of the TV and I have a crush on Cedric.

The area of the bailey Elsa had frozen for ice skating was still there and Hans was bored. Elsa and Anna were spending sister time together, Kristoff was off doing whatever it was he did and he knew Siegfried had more important things to do than keep him entertained. He had purchased a pair of ice skates a few weeks ago, but had yet to try them out. The bailey was empty, with exception of the two guards at the doors, which he was glad for; it had been a while since he had put blade to ice and wanted to keep the witnesses to his stumbling and falling to a minimum.

* * *

"Rapunzel is an amazing artist! Next time we visit she says she'll do a painting of Kristoff and me," Anna said as she popped another chocolate truffle in her mouth.

"I'm sure I can arrange a diplomatic visit to Corona later this spring."

"You and Hans should come too since he and Eugene are so close."

"Hans will be returning to Baltia soon," Elsa's smile fell away.

"Oh, yeah," Anna said solemnly, "I guess I got used to him being here."

"So have I."

"I didn't know he could skate," Elsa looked up to find her sister looking out the window. Anna laughed a little, "Or maybe he can't." Elsa joined her sister watching the admiral on the ice.

It took a few moments of wildly flailing to get his balance, but once he did his natural grace and agility took over and it was as though he was made for it. He moved backwards, his overcoat flaring in front of him, then, to the sisters' surprise, in a quick motion he momentarily left the ice and spun in the air before gracefully landing on one foot.

The blade cutting the ice was the only sound in the bailey and he forgotten the fun that came with it. He kicked the ice with one foot giving him the rotation he needed and tucked his arms into his body accelerating the spin. He laughed as he moved out of it remembering how he tried to teach Klaus to skate the previous winter with no luck. With forward momentum he decided to try a slightly more difficult jump pushing himself to two and half turns before landing. The unexpected applause caused him to falter and land firmly on his rear.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Anna laughed.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked with concern.

"Just my dignity," he said as he tried to stand only to have his skates slide out from under him. Elsa smiled and created a mound of snow beneath him to stand him upright, "thank you, your majesty."

"May we join you?" Elsa asked.

"As you wish," he smiled. With a wave of her hand she dismissed the snow pile, covered the remaining area of the bailey in a thin layer of ice, and affixed ice blades to Anna's shoes.

"Let's race," Anna suggested, "First one around the bailey wins!" The three of them lined up, "Ready, set, go!"

Hans took the initial lead, only to be quickly surpassed by Elsa as she gracefully glided on past him effortlessly floating on the ice. He slowed down in surprise and Anna met up with him, "Hey! You're cheating!" She yelled after her sister; Elsa laughed in response. Hans spun around and began to rapidly gain speed. He quickly caught up to her as she had lost momentum when Anna distracted her. As he passed her she grabbed his coat sleeve causing the two to spin together. Hans put up his hands to brace for impact as they headed towards the wall.

He had his eyes closed when his back hit the wall, but his hands found something firm as well. He opened his eyes to find he was face to face with Elsa; he looked down to find what his hands were pressed against and his face turned a deep crimson. He opened his mouth several times in an attempt to find some kind of apology. Elsa realized that it was not his chest that was pinned against hers and blushed all over. She pushed herself off of him, "I have to go," she quickly glided back to the castle. Hans covered his face with his hands and Anna was in tears with laughter.

* * *

He had planned on distancing himself from her in his last remaining weeks to make his leaving easier, but that was not how he had imagined it happening. He clicked his pocket watch closed and stared out the window. There was really no point in checking the time, but the force of habit kept compelling him to. He had planned on consistently reducing the time he spent with her so he would become nothing more than a shadow to be forgotten; as he felt it always should have been.

* * *

"Elsa, was it really that bad?" Anna asked as the two took a turn in the garden.

"It was humiliating!"

"It was an accident," she turned her head and mumbled, "and it was kinda your fault."

"Accident or not, how am I supposed to speak to him again after that?"

"You open your mouth and words come out."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"I don't think he wants to see me."

"He's just as embarrassed about it as you are. He won't be here much longer; do you want to spend the rest of his time here avoiding him?"

* * *

They had seen very little of each other in the weeks following the unfortunate incident. He had started taking meals in his room citing some physical ailment or another (the staff eventually stopped asking); most of his time he now spent with Siegfried and the rest of the royal guard sparring, playing cards, and sharing stories.

"She is young and very unsure of herself when it comes to men. I doubt she harbors any animosity towards you, and the heat of embarrassment will cool with time," Siegfried said to Hans as they sat in his office.

"I wish I could share your confidence."

"You don't have much experience with women, do you?"

Hans flushed and looked down at his hands, "No, I spent most of my life unable to feel pleasure so I did not seek it."

The older man's eyebrows raised, "Oh, that aspect of the mirror's influence I had never considered. You are then in a rather enviable position."

"I fail to see how."

"You have not made the regrettable mistakes most young men make when the desires of the body outweigh the wisdom of the mind."

"I have an entirely different set of mistakes to contend with."

Siegfried put down his pen and raised his eyes to meet those of the young prince that sat before him, "Kai and Gerda took it upon themselves to inform all of Arendelle of your situation. I remembered the emotionless man that I threw in my dungeon and found it difficult to believe, but I would trust Kai with the life of my beloved, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I can say that I do not regret that decision. I have watched you very closely and found a man of kindness, strength, humor, and honor. You have a brilliant mind and the natural ability to lead. I have not forgotten what transpired when Queen Elsa first revealed her powers, but because of that I know that since then you have sought nothing from her and sincerely care for her, not her position. She has freely given you her forgiveness," Siegfried chuckled, "and it more seems that the queen has been courting you."

"My previous actions make that impossible, but I do greatly value her friendship."

"Impossible? She lit the solstice fire with you."

"Why is that significant?"

Siegfried laughed, "If she did not tell you then, she must have plans to explain it later, and I will not take that from her."

"If she speaks to me again."

"She will. Though, with the ice quickly receding and the winds calming, I don't know if she will come to her senses before your return to Baltia," Siegfried leaned back in his chair, "I have been meaning to discuss that with you. No one but I will know when you are to leave. There will be three ships that will set sail carrying a passenger cloaked and hidden. During the voyage they are not to be spoken to or be seen by anyone. You will be one of them; the other two will be my most trusted men. The guards from the Southern Isles will be returned on a ship the following day."

* * *

The rain was a sign he would be leaving for Baltia soon and he was in a constant state of low-level anxiety waiting for Siegfried. He was looking forward to it in a way. He had never expected she would let him get so close to her. He knew he should have stopped it long ago, but now he had let himself get into a very painful situation; she held his heart, but he could never hold hers. Their friendship was something he would cherish forever and only wanted what would make her happy. His presence in Arendelle seemed to deter many suitors, and he hoped his absence would allow her to find the man who could make her happy.

* * *

Siegfried woke Hans late in the night, "It's time, Prince Hans." Hans quickly dressed himself and stepped out of the room, "Please, adorn this," Siegfried handed him a black, oversized, hooded cloak. Two other figures wearing the same cloak appeared and walked with them.

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed holding the small chest she kept everything from him in; all his letters, the cravat and hair the pirates sent, and the necklace he had given her. She had been too late. She had let pride and fear keep her from him. The incident seemed so trivial now, and it truly always had been. She didn't know when she would be able to see him again, or if he would ever want to see her again.

* * *

_HRH Admiral Prince Hans Westergaurd of the Southern Isles,_

_I am sure I will be the first apologize this time. I'm sorry I let something so trivial ruin the last weeks of your visit. Siegfried told me of your concern that I did not wish to continue our acquaintance. I realize this may be too little, too late, but I feel I must tell you that what accidentally transpired has not changed my regard for you. I spent so many years in isolation I believe I'm having to catch up on making stupid mistakes. I'm sorry that you have been the one suffering from most of them._

_Kai informed me that when you returned from your capture you used my handkerchief to prove your identity. Please accept the one I have sent with this letter as a replacement. I enjoyed your company very much, and wouldn't mind if you happened to get stuck in Arendelle for an extended period of time again._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

The letter had been lying on the desk of his room when he arrived. His mood was instantly lifted as he read it. Sharing the envelope was a black handkerchief, embroidered on it in ice blue was simply "Elsa."

* * *

"So, you're time in Arendelle was rather eventful I've heard," Klaus said as he poured his brother a cup of tea.

"That's putting it mildly. Attacked at sea, taken hostage, poisoned; it seems I had been mistaken for someone of consequence."

"You think too little of yourself."

"It has nothing to do with my self-regard. I am the last in line for the throne, I hold no office, and I'm sure Uncle Ansgar will never put me in command of a fleet again. The only logical conclusion I have been able to come up with is that someone felt I was still a threat to Arendelle, but I don't see how pirates fit into the picture."

"What is that you're playing with?" Klaus asked pointing to the compass in his hands.

"A gift," Klaus lifted it from his brother's hands and examined it.

"From Queen Elsa I assume by the snowflake and crocus," he popped it open, "and the message inside," a smirk crawled up his face.

"Inside?" Hans snatched it back and in the daylight that flooded Klaus' office he could now make out an inscription:

_So you will always find your way back_

_-Elsa_

"Seems you left quite an impression."

"You know very well that friendship is the only relationship she and I will ever have."

He plucked the black pocket square from Hans waistcoat and opened it to reveal Elsa's name, "Are you sure she knows that?"

Hans snatched it back, quickly folded it and tucked it back over his heart, "I had enough to deal with in Arendelle with rumors among the staff that she had taken me as her paramour, I don't need you adding to that."

"Paramour?" Klaus repeated shocked, his glasses sliding down his nose, "What could have started that type of scandalous talk?"

"I don't know. Eugene tried to explain it, but it didn't make much sense to me," he sighed, "Even her captain of the royal guard thinks we're to be married, and he's the man that threw me in the dungeon nearly three years ago!"

"It seems the only one objecting to the union is you."

"Klaus, it's not an objection. It's something that could never be," Hans rose and stood looking out a window into the harbor, "Every night she dies in my dreams. Anna's death I don't see much anymore. I believe it is because I realize now that I could not have saved her, I didn't love her. Elsa," he bit his lip and tightly shut his eyes trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears that were welling up, "I tell her that she is responsible for Anna's death then I stand above her as she mourns. I have no control of my body, but I can feel everything. I scream and my stomach turns as I feel the resistance of her flesh against my sword, her hot blood hitting my face, and the sounds of breaking bones fill my ears. I don't want to look, but I have no control. The ice of the fjord is stained red and her lifeless eyes stare back at me."

Klaus stood momentarily at a loss for words, "None of that happened, Hans," he put his hand on his brother's shaking shoulder.

"Only because Anna stopped me," he stared into the distance, tears rolling down his face, "Everyone takes it so lightly, but they don't see what I see when I close my eyes. I am the monster of my nightmares."

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Brava! Indeed you sent your apology first. I understand making up for lost time with stupid mistakes. I felt as though I was sparing you the embarrassment of having to see me again._

_As I predicted my powers of persuasion fall short of the power of my parents' orders to Uncle Ansgar. I hope they will lift their ban and let me command a fleet again, but in the mean time I've been advising my uncle on how to handle the unwanted activities in the surrounding waters with some success, but he doesn't always listen to me and things go awry._

_I have been forbidden to leave this island until my parents give permission; I am reminded that I am the baby of the family in some way or another by everyone in the palace (staff included). I have been scolded for interrupting Jens' and Gita's governess during their lessons, Klaus and Wolfgang are perpetually busy, Gemma and Asta (Wolfgang's wife) spend most of their time in town teaching local people to read and write (they say I would be a distraction) and just looking at Reinvald gives me a headache._

_There are so many whispers about my unwed status. Now that I have been unwillingly removed for the sea it seems the lack of a wife is somehow indecent at my age. I told mother that I would rather haunt the corridors forever in white than enter into a marriage of convenience._

_Thank you for the new pocket square, my waistcoats weren't the same without one. My clothes arrived recently, though I seem to be lacking the black tailcoat I was to have altered for Klaus and one dress uniform coat. Their absence is of little concern, but if they happen to turn up feel free to rid yourself of them by sending them to Baltia._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westergaurd of the Southern Isles_

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Anna laughed when she opened her sister's bedroom door. Elsa sat crossed legged on her bed going through papers, wearing her nightgown and Hans' dress uniform coat. She looked up at her sister and blushed, "you didn't," Anna said as she approached her. Elsa smiled shyly and looked away. "Does he know you have it?"

"No," Elsa refused to look her sister in the face.

"Did you keep anything else?"

Elsa's blush deepened as she tried to lie, "No."

"What else do you have?"

"The coat Eugene sent him."

"Why the other coat?" Elsa fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs and remained silent. Anna sat next to her, "Tell me, please?" she leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Princes and princesses of the Southern Isles only wear black when they're married. It's such a nice coat; I didn't want him to have it altered for someone else. I'll give it back to him when he does get married."

"To you?" Anna asked slyly.

"I never…"

She laughed and fell back on the bed, "You lit the solstice fire with him! He's the only one that didn't know what that meant!"

"I know, but he doesn't seem to notice my fondness for him, or he just isn't interested," Elsa fell back and put her pillow over face, "this conversation shouldn't be happening! I'm a queen not a debutante!"

Anna lifted the pillow and peeked at her sister's face, "A queen wearing a stolen coat," Elsa stuck her tongue out and pulled the pillow back down. "Men are clueless, most of them anyway, and don't get subtlety. Kristoff didn't realize I was interested in him until he accidentally asked if he could kiss me and I said 'yes.' I'm sure everything you felt was so obvious he's written off for one reason or another." Elsa groaned into the pillow. "It doesn't help that he has a lot of guilt. From talking to Eugene, and some things I've overheard, Hans doesn't think you could ever see him as something other than a friend," she picked up the pillow again, "If you want something to happen you're going to have to make the first move."

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I realize I haven't given you much chance to reply to my previous letter, but know this is not an act of impatience. I write this in a state of severe aggravation. My uncle Ansgar informed me today that the budget for naval operations has been reduced and that to compensate for the reduction he will be halting the active hunting of pirates. Reinvald claims that pirate activity is such a small threat that the patrols are unnecessary. I told him that the threat is minimal because the patrols are working. I was told that there just wasn't money for "my little pet project." I left his office after that due to a rather severe headache and to prevent my fist from impacting his smug face. I plan on writing to the monarchs of many of the surrounding kingdoms to inform them that we will not be able to offer the protection we had previously._

_Ha! I pled my case to father and Wolfgang, with my uncle's help, and they have overturned Reinvald's decision. He is livid and I cannot stop grinning like an idiot. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a bit of drama involved, but I am not above making a fool of myself to save lives and livelihoods._

_Since everything turned out just the same as before I wrote the letter it seems pointless to have written it, but since I have I will send it anyway. May it provide you some amusement._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westergaurd of the Southern Isles_

Elsa found herself thankful for her small court and the calm of her kingdom which she knew, in part, Hans was responsible for. She opened the next letter and grinned; Corinthia wanted to renegotiate the terms of trade.

* * *

Gerda had assisted her in putting her hair into an intricate lace braid crown. Elsa now stood in front of the mirror in the dress she had woven out of ice. It had a high neckline, long sleeves, and flared slightly at the waist; the cape she wore with it was made entirely of snow. She placed the glistening ice crown she had created on her head and examined herself once more. Her eye shadow was dark and her lips dusky; she hoped she looked more intimidating than she felt. The final touch to her outfit was the black pearl necklace. She ran her fingers over the engraving on the back of the square cross and smiled thinking of his face. The clasp clicked and she left to present the Snow Queen to the Corinthian visitors.

Prince Eudoro was obviously expecting to be reacquainted with the woman he had met at Anna's wedding, the look on his face when he stood before her now was one of awe dashed with fear, "Your majesty, Queen Clio and Prince Eudoro of Corinthia," Kai introduced the pair when they stood before the throne. Queen Clio, like her son, was swarthy, with a round face, soft brown eyes, and a petite nose; her long brown hair hug in large curls and she wore a billowy pink gown. Prince Eudoro heavily resembled his mother, but he wore his dark hair short and parted to the right side. He wore tan breeches, black half-boots, white stockings, a white shirt, pale blue waistcoat, dark blue tailcoat, and a yellow cravat.

Elsa gave a polite smile, "Welcome to Arendelle, I hope you enjoy your stay," she slowly descended the few steps from throne platform to floor leaving a trail of frost in her wake, "You must be tired after such a long journey. My steward will show you to your rooms, we can speak of business matters tomorrow."

* * *

The first day of negotiations had been anything but. Queen Clio spent most of the time just trying to build rapport with her. Elsa was very cautious, but far from rude, "King Desmond sends his regards. He wanted to join us, but is away in Tangu," Queen Clio said as she sipped her tea, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of your company in Corinthia."

"No, I haven't had the opportunity to visit many kingdoms since my rise to power," Elsa chose her words carefully. Queen Clio was a beloved ruler, but Elsa wished to take no chances.

"I can understand why you would be reluctant to leave. Your kingdom is beautiful."

"Thank you, I've heard Corinithia is very lovely."

"It is, but during this time of year the heat can be rather oppressive."

Elsa smiled, "That may be true, but I'm sure many of my subjects would rather be enjoying the winter shores of Corinthia than the frozen harbor of Arendelle."

"I couldn't imagine being cut off from the rest of world for months every year. It must be difficult."

"We've managed for longer than anyone can remember. The winter following my coronation was worrisome; many of the crops were damaged when I inadvertently froze the entire kingdom."

Queen Clio seemed taken aback by the nonchalance with which Elsa spoke of the event, "Yes, I believe I remember hearing of your troubles."

"The worry did not last long," Elsa smiled, "We received more aid than we could use that season. It has not been a problem since."

Queen Clio fell silent, clearly this was not the way she had planned the conversation going.

* * *

Kai and Anna had insisted that a royal visit required a ball; Elsa reluctantly agreed. She wore another dress of shimmering dark blue ice with a high neckline, an ice tiara, and the black pearl necklace. Anna was stunning in a lavender ball gown and Kristoff looked uncomfortable in his trousers and blue frock coat, "Lovely ball," Prince Eudoro commented as he stood next to Elsa.

"It is. Princess Anna and my steward arranged it," from the corner of her eye Elsa watched Eudoro motion to touch her arm, only to immediately withdraw his hand as the cold radiating from her gown touched his skin. In the time she had gotten to know Hans she had tried to find another man she would be willing to let court her; one that a relationship with wouldn't be so complicated. Eudoro was an obvious choice: he was the right age, from a powerful kingdom, kind, handsome, and well bred, but he lacked the wit, spirit, command, and understanding she desired. When she stopped trying to play mind games with herself she had to face that the real problem with Eudoro was simple; he wasn't Hans.

"That's a rather interesting necklace," Eudoro examined it more closely and seemed surprised, "that is the highest military honor of the Southern Isles."

A small smile graced her lips as she touched it, "it was a gift," she didn't mention who it was from, and he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

"Princess Anna's wedding was an interesting affair," he smiled, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is unlikely anyone will attend another one quite like it."

"I had never met a troll before, nor a talking snowman, nor seen a reindeer in a wedding party."

Elsa laughed, "Convention doesn't seem to suit my family."

* * *

_HRH Admiral Prince Hans Westergaurd of the Southern Isles,_

_Queen Clio and Prince Eudoro visited recently to renegotiate the tariffs. During their visit I presented myself as the Snow Queen; only adorning dresses I crafted from ice and snow to ensure they never forgot what I am capable of. I believe Queen Clio had plans to use the second winter against me, but I did not give her the opportunity. Tariffs have been significantly lowered and trade opened more._

_During their visit Prince Eudoro was rather flirtatious; at least I believe he was. I don't know if it was an attempt to influence negotiations or he truly desired to court me. In either case he was kindly rebuffed. He is an amiable man and will make a woman who can give him her heart very happy._

_It was difficult, but I have finally transferred my personal affects to the great chamber. I left the room that had been both my sanctuary and my prison. I have been queen for three years now, but part of me is still the scared little girl that hid behind those doors. I had everything in the room replaced and what was removed now resides in a guest room. Changing the room in which I sleep may seem like a silly thing to be so significant, but I knew as long as I resided in my old room I would feel as though I was just on the throne waiting for mama and papa to come home and take the responsibility back._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_


	14. Crossbow

He felt it was truly ridiculous, all the preparation now required for him to simply take his horse out for a ride. The stable master had informed him that he was not permitted to take any horse out without expressed permission from either his mother or father, and then it took him another half an hour to convince them he didn't need an escort to ride the trails of the forest near the castle. He shoved the signed paper into the stable master's hands and took Sitron's reins, "I wish I hadn't named you with the mirror in me. You deserve better than to share your name with a fruit," Hans patted his horse's neck.

The well worn trails were quiet and the shade provided a needed relief from the midday sun. A light rain shower found him and he stopped a moment to fish a two apples out of the saddle bag. He heard the soft sound of hooves on a nearby path but thought nothing of it. He gave the first apple to Sitron; as he raised the second fruit to his mouth there was a sharp pain on the side of his head, he dropped the apple and his hand went up to where the pain originated. His hair was wet and warm. He brought his hand down and found blood on his glove. There was a quiet whistle before the crossbow bolt hit the tree in front of him and he felt a greater pain on the top of his left shoulder. Red bloomed from beneath the tear in his tailcoat. He sharply turned Sitron's reins and raced back down the trail; he could hear the hoof beats of the other rider close behind him. The rain began to fall heavier and the whistle of the crossbow bolts became impossible to hear, but a pain in his right calf told him whoever it was had not stopped firing. Sitron turned swiftly down a narrower trail; Hans hoped the dense foliage would hinder his attacker, or at least their shots. He squeezed Sitron's body tighter and the great horse galloped as fast as she could through the trees.

"You really need to more careful," Queen Adelaide chided as the physician cleansed the wound on his head.

Hans winced at the pain, "Yes, mother," he said through clenched teeth.

"I have a large party planned for your birthday this week, and I cannot have you bleeding all over the ballroom," she smiled.

"I will do my best to keep my vital fluids contained, and what do you mean a 'large party?'"

"There will be a welcoming ball, of course, and at the end of the week an even bigger ball and a feast. I have invited all the royalty of the region and any eligible ladies of nobility, and have received positive responses all around. All of your brothers will be attending," she said excitedly, "Oh! I must see that the staff remember not to put roses in Cyprian's room or he will be sneezing his entire visit!" She quickly left to see that her son's allergies were not forgotten.

"So, what really happened?" Dr. Jensen said dabbing the wound on his calf, "I know what made these and it was not a fall in a thorn bush. Your shoulder will require a few stitches."

"I took Sitron for a ride through the woods and someone began shooting at me. I cannot tell my mother or father. Ow! If I did they would probably lock me away for my own safety."

"True," he said threading the needle, "but I cannot blame them for being protective. I've had to stitch you back together more than my wife has my daughter's favorite doll," Dr. Jensen pushed the needle in, "Given the recent past I doubt this was an accident. Attempted murder is something that shouldn't be taken lightly, Hans. I am not comfortable keeping this information secret."

"What will it take to ensure your comfort?"

Dr. Jensen sighed, "It's not blackmail. I have been mending you and your brothers since you were children and as a parent myself, it doesn't seem right keeping this from them," he said as he snipped the thread of the finished sutures, "I cannot promise that I will not tell them the truth if you come back with more injuries like these."

"Am I injured enough to avoid my mother's gatherings?"

Dr. Jensen laughed, "No, but Gita will not be able to ride on your shoulders for a few weeks."

"Fantastic," Hans said with almost tangible sarcasm.

The great white city shone brightly in the afternoon sun. Even though she had seen it before Elsa still couldn't help but stare at the shimmering metropolis before her.

"That's Baltia?" Anna asked surprised, "and I thought Corona was big."

"So did I," Kristoff stared at the buildings that seemed to go on forever.

"It is the most powerful kingdom in the region," Elsa said.

"What's the big wall for?" Anna asked as they docked.

"Everything beyond that wall is the palace," Elsa said leading the way down the gangplank.

"That's the palace!?"

"You haven't seen the inside," Elsa smiled.

"I have a feeling I should have stayed home," Kristoff said as a footman helped them into a gleaming white carriage.

Klaus greeted them as they arrived in the bailey, "Queen Elsa, so glad to see you again," he said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Prince Klaus; this is my sister Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff."

"A pleasure to meet you both; I deeply regret missing your wedding, but my son fell ill right before we were set to depart, and I couldn't leave him in such a state," he turned his attention back to Elsa, "Hans would have been here to greet you himself, but Jens asked him for a lesson in swordsmanship and Hans can't say no to my children."

Elsa smiled, "So I've noticed."

"The representatives from Corinthia, Friezenburg, Corona, and about half of my brothers have already arrived; the rest are expected before the day's end. Tomorrow there will be a ball to welcome everyone, of course, and at the end of the week an even bigger ball and feast with a ludicrously lavish cake. Much to Hans' displeasure, even more than the large parties, mother and father plan to allow any representatives that wish to address him to speak at the feast."

Elsa chuckled, "has he tried to feign illness yet?"

"He managed to get himself rather banged up yesterday; fell into a thorn bush while out riding Sitron."

"Does he have to be injured every time we see one another?"

Klaus laughed, "That does seem to be a nasty habit that needs to be broken."

"Good! Come at me again," Hans said to his ten year old nephew as he blocked his swing.

Elsa watched the young, chestnut haired boy take a swing that Hans easily avoided and pressed his sparring sword to the boy's back, "you need to complete the movement or you leave your back exposed."

"Hi!" Jens said as he noticed Elsa. He walked to her and bowed, "Prince Jens Westerguard at your service." Hans rolled his eyes and smiled.

Elsa curtsied, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Whoa, you're the Snow Queen!"

"Jens!" Hans yelled to correct his discourtesy.

"It's alright, Admiral," she held out her hand and floated a large snowflake above it, "I've been called that," she bent and blew it forward; it disseminated as it touched Jens' nose.

"Wow, can you do anything else?"

"Jens, Queen Elsa is not here to entertain you," Hans scolded.

"I can make snow men," she created a snow sculpture of Jens, "I can create ice," she stepped and froze a circle around her, "but what's really fun is this," she formed a snow ball in her hand and threw it, hitting Hans in the face. Jens laughed until he nearly cried.

"Haven't we played this game before, your majesty?" Hans asked with a smile as he wiped the snow from his face and coat.

"Of course, how could I forget forcing the surrender of the Southern Isle's greatest naval hero?" she grinned.

"Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard never surrenders!" Jens was shocked.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older. Shouldn't you go get ready for dinner?"

"Alright, I'm going," Jens pouted as he headed back inside.

"So, you fell into a thorn bush?" Elsa asked with suspicion.

"That's what I told everyone, yes."

"Your injuries are never that simple."

He sighed, "I did take Sitron out, but the wounds were caused by a crossbow."

"A crossbow?" she gasped.

"I don't know by who, or why, but the bolts only grazed me."

"Bolts? How many hit you?"

"Three, the first grazed the side of my head, the second my shoulder, and the third scraped my right calf."

"Why did you lie about another attempt on your life?" Her furrowed brow and pursed lips expressed her displeasure.

"It took me nearly an hour to receive permission to take Sitron out; I don't want to imagine what other restrictions I would have put on me if they knew the truth about my injuries," he let out a sigh, "I wish I knew why I was being targeted. It doesn't make any sense. I had assumed it was because someone felt I was still a threat to Arendelle, but then why would I be attacked here?" he ran his hands through his hair and made a mildly disgusted face when he felt a bit of moisture seep through his gloves, "I need to ready myself for dinner. I'm sorry you had to see me like this; I didn't realize I had sweat so much."

"I'm so happy with the turn out," Queen Adelaide smiled at Queen Elsa as they sat at the dinner table, "It's wonderful to have all of my children in the palace again, and with so many unwed ladies present I pray Hans will find one he connects with," she let out a small sigh as she looked down the table at Hans as he laughed and swapped stories with his brothers, "I have had so much trouble finding that boy a bride. Every woman he is introduced to, he believes is only interested in him for a political advantage by marriage. That has been true in several cases, sadly, but he thinks so little of himself that he cannot see how a woman could want him for who he is. I feel partially responsible for his jaded view. If I had listened to Klaus so many years before Hans wouldn't have had to suffer," Queen Adelaide ran her finger around the rim of her glass and stared down at her plate despondent, "He is such a sensitive, caring boy he deserves to have someone give him as much love as he will give them. I just worry that he will become so disheartened that he will accept a marriage that is not for love, or be fooled into falling into the arms of a woman who would use him for her own political gain or, since he is a handsome boy and entirely inexperienced with women, her own carnal desires."

"He is made of stronger stuff than that," she assured Queen Adelaide.

"As a mother, I only want to see my children happy, and Hans I do not believe will be happy spending the rest of his life as a bachelor," she looked at Elsa with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry to burden you with this, but as his close friend I was hoping that you may be able to convince him of his true worth."

"I will gladly try," Elsa smiled.

"Given the unfortunate past with you and the unexpected bond that came out of such a horrendous situation, I don't understand how he can still see himself the way he does," she sipped her wine, "With children you spend your time adoring them or trying your best to refrain from causing them bodily harm; sometimes both."


	15. Donner und Blitzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meteorologically speaking cooling a storm would draw out the energy. It would still rain heavily, but the lightning would stop. Also, it's magic.

Hans was in his room readying himself for bed when the door creaked open and it entered. The pain pulsed in Hans' eye and heart.

"The time has come again for you to make yourself useful," the smoke creature placed a paper on his desk, "Arendelle is crowning its new queen. She is an unapproachable recluse, but she has a sister whose hand you can surely obtain," it hissed.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"You will seek out the younger princess, charm her, be the prince of her dreams; I know I have taught you well enough to make yourself whatever it is she desires. Convince her to marry you, the sooner the better. Kill the queen, but you must not be held negatively accountable for it. You will then become Arendelle's king and I will give you further instructions."

* * *

Hans sat up soaked in a cold sweat. He got out of bed, went to the basin and splashed water on his face. A flash of lightning startled him and his hope it was a great distance away was shattered by the thunder that shook the windows. He got dressed, lit a lantern, and stepped into the darkened hallway. No amount of medals or scars could change his fear of thunderstorms. He ventured towards the library; his heart jumping with each swing of Mjölnir.

The part of the hall he now walked down had no windows and an exceedingly loud and unexpected clap of thunder forced a quick scream from his throat. He clapped his hand over his mouth and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath and feeling like a pathetic coward. The door across the hall slowly opened and Elsa poked her head out into the hall, "Prince Hans?" she asked with a yawn.

"Sor…sorry to disturb you," he said between rapid breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm…" he jumped as the storm made its presence known again.

"You were saying?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

He straightened his clothes with the hand not holding the lantern, "I'm not fond of storms," he said embarrassed.

Elsa smiled, "Come keep me company," she opened the door for him to enter.

He placed the lantern on the table and sat in a chair, "I'm sorry if I woke you, I was on my way to the library."

Elsa wrapped a dressing gown over her nightgown and sat on the bed. "You didn't wake me. The thunder did," she covered her mouth as she yawned, "Have you always been afraid of storms?"

"I know I was when I was a child, and have been since the mirror was removed, so I believe that would be a yes. Again, I feel I must apologize for my cowardice."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Another loud of clap of thunder caused Hans to jump out of the chair and land next to it, "I have an idea," Elsa walked to the window, parted the drapes, and pushed opened the glass. She leaned out the window and moved her hands shooting bolts of magic into the clouds.

"What are you doing?" he jumped up off the floor, wrapped his arms around her middle, pulled her back in and closed the window. She was soaked from the waist up, "You need to get out of those wet clothes," he rummaged through the drawers until he found a nightgown and tossed it on the bed "you may want to put this on too," he removed his tailcoat and laid it next to the nightgown, "I'll step out so you can change."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the fuss he was making over her. She couldn't bring herself to remind him that she didn't get cold, mostly because the simple gesture reminded her that to him she wasn't the Snow Queen, she was Elsa. She quickly changed her nightgown, slipped into his tailcoat and opened the door to allow him reentry, "What were you doing?"

"I believe I may have taken the energy from the storm."

Hans stopped and listened; the only sound was rain, "How?"

"Magic," she smiled and tapped the end of his nose. She froze the rain water that remained in her hair and deposited in the basin. She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the vanity, sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it. In the mirror's reflection she caught him staring at her with an enamored expression and quickly averted her eyes as she blushed knowing he wasn't aware she noticed. The look in eyes and the enraptured smile on his face made her self-conscious in a way that only he seemed to cause; it made her feel beautiful and reminded her that she wasn't just a queen or an ice witch, she was a woman.

Hans picked the brush up from the vanity, "here, let me help you," he sat next to her on the bed. She turned so her back was to him, "Would you like me to braid it?"

Elsa laughed, "You can braid hair?"

"I've spent years braiding rope; as long as it can be split into strands, I can braid it. Do you have something I can tie the end with?" Elsa picked up a small bit of ribbon from the nightstand and handed it back to him.

He put down the brush and hesitated for a moment, "unlike rope, hair does require the removal of my gloves," he said barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breath he removed them and sat them on the bed. Elsa saw the movement out of the corner of her eye as he set them down; she had never seen him willingly remove them. He picked the brush back up and began to run it through her hair.

"You're amazingly gentle with the knots," Elsa said thankful for the fact.

"Gita has a tender scalp," he continued to brush lost in the feeling of her smooth hair as it slid between his fingers, "I believe this is the first time I've seen you with your hair loose," he began to divide her hair sending chills up her spine when his bare hand would come in contact with the skin of her neck, "not that my opinion matters, but of all the ways I've seen you wear it, this would be my favorite." She had to pull her mind away from the fantasy it was trying to create involving the alteration of the current situation and the touch his uncovered hands.

"Why did you write the letters to me and not Anna?"

Hans paused mid-braid, surprised at the question, "I wrote them to you because I was worried Anna might actually read them and forgive me," he tied off the end of the completed plait; Elsa turned to face him, "I had assumed you would destroy them, being the more sensible one. If you noticed, there was a gap of several months between the first letter and the second. I waited to see if there would be a reply and when there was not I felt confident in my belief that you had rightfully disposed of the first one without opening it," he laughed a little, "This led to me embarrassingly use the letters as a person journal of sorts since I felt safe in their eternal secrecy. Why did you read them?"

"When I received the first letter I was infuriated by the fact you had written to me. I threw it in an unused drawer of my desk never intending to actually read it, but when the drawer overflowed curiosity got the best of me. As to why I didn't destroy them or throw them away, I suppose part of me felt that when I was ready to face the past they would be there."

* * *

He practically floated back to his room, undressed, and lie on the bed in his drawers and shirt staring at his hands with a grin he was unable to remove. Her hair had felt like the finest silk as it slipped through his fingers. He was all but certain he was the only man other than her father and Kai that had ever seen her in that state; wearing a nightgown, no makeup, her eyes still heavy with sleep, and her hair down and messy. A woman had never looked so beautiful. His coat had been far too big for her, but her wearing his clothes was an enticement he had not expected. He put his head in his hands realizing he was an idiot. He had given the Snow Queen of Arendelle a jacket to prevent her from getting cold. He assumed she had taken it in a polite attempt to not point out his stupidity.

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open; she sat up and smiled when she found herself still in his tailcoat. Light crept in from the gaps around the drapes and illuminated the buttons on the cuffs that covered her hands; she brought the collar to her nose and breathed in his scent. This was ridiculous. She had been pining after him for months. The only thing keeping her from telling him was the vulnerability that would come with expressing her feelings; there had been three direct attempts on his life that she knew of and that just wasn't a good enough excuse anymore.

* * *

She was up earlier than she meant to be. A maid had found her exploring the halls and insisted she come to the kitchen for breakfast since it wasn't to be served formally for another hour.

"He walks around like an animal in a cage, poor man," the cook said to a naval officer.

"I know. The Admiral of the Fleet has tried everything to convince the king and queen to let him take a command again, but they won't budge," the maid escorting Elsa cleared her throat to draw attention. All present turned to find Elsa and instantly bowed or curtsied.

"Mikael, would you kindly make Queen Elsa something for breakfast?" The maid asked.

"Yes, yes of course," the slightly chubby man nervously answered.

"Really, some tea and a pastry will be more than enough," Elsa insisted.

"Lieutenant Severin Dahl, at your service, your majesty," the naval officer bowed before her. He was thin, with dark hair, and hazel eyes, "May I ask where you got that necklace?"

Elsa touched the square cross, "It was a gift from Prince Hans."

"I thought so," he smiled, "he never would explain where it got to. Did he happen to tell you why he was awarded that medal?"

"He told me it was for protecting some wounded men."

"Leave it to Admiral Westerguard to minimize it," he laughed, "If you would like I can tell how he really earned it."

"I would like that very much," she sat down in the chair Dahl had pulled out from the small kitchen table for her.

* * *

The loud cracking of wood followed by the bell and the call of "All hands on deck!" woke Hans from his slumber. He threw on his trousers, boots, and gloves and ran out on deck. The main mast lie broken in half, "What is going on?" he yelled to the sailor who had been on watch as Dahl appeared alongside him.

"I don't know, sir! There was a blast and the next thing I know the main mast snapped!" The ship rocked as something collided with the side of it; grappling hooks glimmered in the moon light.

"We're being boarded," the shock caused it to come out just barely above a whisper. He dove out of the way of a cutlass taking Dahl to the deck with him. Quickly rising to his feet, he ran to grab his sword but finding the way blocked he grabbed a boarding axe from a supply box on deck. A searing pain shot down his back and he spun, axe out, felling the man who had inflicted it.

The clashing of weapons rang in his ears as he fended off another blade aimed at his chest. Hans stepped forward with left foot turned and brought his right leg around snapping it straight as it connected with the head of a pirate about to land a blow on one of his men. He let the movement complete his rotation and felt a pain on the side of his neck as another cutlass grazed him.

His men were outnumbered and in no position to use the guns. Noticing that most of the pirates were now busy on the deck of the Daggry, Hans climbed the gunwale, jumped onto the deck of the pirate ship and charged the bridge.

The sound of metal on metal rang as the admiral and the pirate captain battled for control of the helm. The captain's cutlass stabbed through Hans' shirt and tore the flesh of his left shoulder as he turned and came back to kick the sword from the man's hand. The pirate tried to recover it only to be knocked overboard by a boot to the chest. Hans grabbed the wheel and spun it hard away from the Daggry; when he hadn't been being directly attacked on the Daggry he had used the axe to sever the grappling hooks that held the two ships together. By this time many of the pirates had returned to their ship after witnessing their captain being challenged. Outnumbered and cornered Hans did the only logical thing he could think of; he ran, hopped on the gunwale and jumped into the sea.

The sudden silence as he entered the water was almost welcoming, but was quickly replaced by the pounding of blood in his ears as he fought his way to the surface. When the air hit his face he gasped, and by the light of the rising sun saw a cannon ball break through the hull of the Daggry. The salt water burned his wounds, his left arm was barely functional, and he was tossed by the wake of the pirate ship, but he closed the gap between the Daggry and himself. Lieutenant Dahl threw a rope ladder down to him and Hans climbed onto the deck.

"He looked like he had been stolen from the jaws of Davy Jones himself when I helped him up on deck; bedraggled, his shirt in pieces and bleeding everywhere. I tried to get him to rest, but he refused and began working on the rigging on our remaining sails and giving orders on how to get us home. In the dark the rest of the fleet had gone off ahead of us and didn't realize we were missing until daylight," Lieutenant Dahl took a drink of his tea.

Elsa and the kitchen staff remained in stunned silence until the smell of smoke reminded Mikael that he had been cooking.

* * *

"You lied to me," Elsa said as she approached Hans in the library. He looked at her puzzled, "you lied about why you were awarded this," she tapped the medal in the center of her necklace.

"I did no such thing."

"I spoke to Lieutenant Dahl this morning."

"I didn't know he was still in port," Hans said shelving a book.

"Why didn't you tell me you single-handedly boarded a pirate ship?"

"I received the medal for protecting the lives of my men, not turning a wheel," he flipped through the pages of another tome.

"How could you give me this?" her voice shook as she touched the silver.

"You deserved a gift that had some meaning to it," he put the book down, walked to her and smiled, "It looks much better on you than it did on me anyway."


	16. Tears of Snow

"This place is huge!" Anna said as she laced up the back of Elsa's dress, "I got lost trying to find your room and had to get directions from a guard."

"I had a lot of trouble finding my way around when I first visited. I believe they put me in the same room as before to save me the trouble of learning a new path."

"Do you want your hair up, down, or somewhere in between?"

"I'm open to suggestions," she laughed.

"Alright, how about this," Anna split Elsa's hair into two braids, crossed them in the back and pinned them up, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Elsa looked down at her gown; it was the same one she had worn at her first ball in Baltia, "Does this look alright? Does the necklace go with it? How is my makeup?"

Anna laughed and placed Elsa's tiara on her head, "You look great."

"I'm so nervous."

"Why? You've been to a ball here before."

"It's not the ball," Elsa looked at her sister with a small smile.

Elsa stood in the ballroom flanked by Anna and Kristoff to her right and Rapunzel and Eugene to her left. She scanned the crowd and caught sight of his feathered bicorn as it floated above the crowd like a shark's fin. He was currently dancing with a woman she knew as Queen Matilda who was trying to flirt with him, but she knew by the innocent smile on his face he had no idea what the woman was doing. His movements were graceful as he seemed to glide across the floor; his partner's were as well and she didn't seem to have the tendency Elsa did for accidentally stepping on his feet, but he also wasn't dancing as closely with Queen Matilda as he did with her. Jealousy didn't blossom as it did before, the way he had looked at her in the mirror made it impossible. She smiled to herself knowing her name was the one on the cloth over his heart.

Taking a deep breath she crossed the ballroom when the song had finished; her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to her. She stole the breath from his lungs, "You look amazing, your majesty," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand. A slight pink rose in her cheeks when he stood and their eyes met; the tips of his fingers still entwined with tips of hers, "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love nothing more," she placed her hand on his left shoulder and noticed him wince at the contact; she shifted her hand to provide him some relief. His scent filled her head and his closeness, as well as the pressure of his hand on the small of her back, made her feel safe. Their eyes met and to the queen and the admiral the rest of the room melted away.

"I would like to speak with you privately," she said when the song ended.

"As you wish," he offered her his arm and led her to the gardens just outside the ballroom.

"It's a beautiful night," she said trying to gather her courage. She held his left arm and concentrated on not letting the frost she could feel trying to escape glaze his coat.

"A bit warm for my liking," he smiled at her, "but I could not ask for better company," Elsa fell silent and stared at the cobblestone that encircled the fountain, "Is something the matter?" Hans asked concerned.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Elsa said nervously, the air around them was no longer uncomfortably warm. She had brought him out here to tell him, but her bravery was waning, "You do know these balls are another attempt by your mother to find you a bride?"

Hans laughed, "Of course they are. I'm turning seven and twenty, could you imagine the embarrassment my mother would feel to have an unmarried prince reach thirty. It would be unheard of," he sighed, "I'm being unfair. She worries that after I turn thirty and remain unwed that I will give up and enter a marriage of convenience. As much as I tease her, I know she only wants me to be happy."

"Do you plan on reaching thirty unmarried?"

"It will be so. Not for lack of wanting, but fate has not meant it for me. I'm sure Anna worries for you as well."

"Not the way you would think. She does not worry whether I will find love, but if I will have the courage to tell the man I love how I feel."

"When you find him, I'm certain you'll find the courage you need," she could see the heartache in his smile, "You deserve that happiness more than anyone."

"I have found him, but the courage is harder to find."

"Oh, may I ask who it is? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him very well," she could see him searching his mind for any single men he was well acquainted with.

"What is preventing you from confessing your love? Are you uncertain he returns it?"

"There is a small doubt, but I am fairly certain the feeling is mutual. The obstacle in the way seems to be his sense of guilt."

"Guilt?" Hans was thoroughly confused at this point, "who has wronged you so badly to feel guilt enough to prevent your happiness?"

She took in a deep breath to calm herself and realized she wasn't getting anywhere that way; Anna had been right about subtlety, "I had intended to come to Baltia the first time to tell you that you were forgiven and immediately return to Arendelle, but on the passage over I read your letters and started to develop an attachment to the man who had written them. I had hoped that when I arrived I would meet you and find that that man didn't exist, but that's not what happened."

"I'm very thankful for that. Your friendship I cherish like no other," he smiled.

Elsa's hand impacted her face, "How can such a brilliant man be so completely dense?" Her frustration bolstered her courage and resolve and snow lightly fell, "Did you bother to read the inscription on the compass I gave you?"

"Yes," he pulled his arm away and took the compass from his pocket, "you don't want me to get lost."

"What?" She snatched it out of his hand, opened it and noticed a smudge over the end of the inscription. She sighed, grabbed the handkerchief from his waist coat and wiped it off, "Read it again," She thrust it back into his hands.

"So you'll always find your way back…" and the uncovered words, "…to me." He was still confused, "I fail to see how that alters my original statement." A strong gust of icy wind hit Hans from the right depositing snowflakes in his hair and forcing him to take a step to prevent falling over; he had to catch his hat as it flew from his head.

She was becoming disheartened, but knew she had said too much to stop now. Frost marked her steps as turned away from him; snow began to fall heavier, "I have chased after you like a love struck school girl for nearly a year," she couldn't bring herself to look at him, "The handkerchiefs have always been favors. I have chosen every dress I have worn around you to get your attention," His eyes grew wider with every word, his heart sounded in his ears; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I have taken every opportunity I could find or create to touch you," She sat on the edge of the fountain with her head down, frost crept across the ground, and the fountain slowly froze, "I have even gone so far as to openly flirt with you," a short, wry laugh escaped her, "and you have never noticed."

He backed away from her, "No, you can't," he tilted his head down and the moonlight reflected off the tears in the corners of his tightly shut eyes, "I…" he was interrupted by a pain in his left arm. He instinctively grabbed it and as the wet warmth soaked through his glove he panicked, dove for Elsa and took her to ground with him; another bolt pinned his hat to the wall. Elsa brought an ice barrier up to shield them, "We need to get inside," he stood up, pulled her to her feet, and didn't let go of her hand until they were safely inside the ballroom. "Are you alright?" Hans looked her over frantically for any signs of damage. He gasped, "You're bleeding! Oh, wait, that's mine."

"I'm fine, but your arm..."

Their reentry had gone unnoticed. Hans looked around trying to find a way across the crowded room without anyone noticing his wound. He bit his lip, looked at Elsa, and bolted through the crowd. She took after him, but was stopped by Anna, "Whoa, where are you going?" she laughed, then looked at her sister's gown, "Is that blood?"

"Yes, but it's not mine," she tried to get out of Anna's grip, but lost sight of Hans before she did and knew there was no way she could find the doctor's quarters on her own.

"Whose is it?"

"Hans'."

"Why is he bleeding and why is it on your dress?"

"I'll explain everything later; I have to find Adelaide or Anders."

"Hans!" King Anders roared as he threw open the door to his youngest son's room. His father might have been physically smaller than him, but at that moment Hans was facing an enraged giant. "So this is the fourth one you've been hit by in three days?" he held a crossbow bolt in front of Hans' face. Hans looked away. "I need to keep you safe," Anders sighed, "Until I can find out what's going on you're being moved to the tower."

"The tower!?" Hans jumped to his feet.

"Yes, guards will be placed at the base of the steps and monitor anyone who visits you."

"You're making me a prisoner?"

"It's only until I can discover who's behind this, Dr. Jensen will see to your wound up there." Anders opened the door and several guards entered to help him escort Hans.

"Alright, what happened?" Anna insisted as she closed the door to her sister's room and sat on the bed with her.

"I all but told him I loved him and all he said was 'you can't!" she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Not what I was going for, but that's important too."

Elsa lifted her head, "Then a bolt caught his arm, he jumped on me, I put up an ice wall, we came inside, he checked to see if I was alright, then ran out of the room," Elsa lost what composure she had, "Someone tried to kill him, why am I so concerned with his reaction to me?" tears streamed down her face, turning to snow before they fell on her blood stained gown.

"Because you're human," Anna embraced her.

"What do I do?"

"Anders is working on trying to find out who's targeting Hans, and there's nothing you can really do about that. You two need to finish that conversation, but not tonight," Anna got up and pulled two nightgowns out of a drawer, "Kristoff will be fine for a night by himself."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled weakly.

"I think you may want to talk to Klaus before you talk to Hans, maybe he can give you some insight into whatever goes on inside that man's head."

"I just don't know when I should. He'll probably act like nothing happened and if I wait too long I'll go along with it. Should I even try to talk to him again about it? He obviously wasn't happy to hear it," she wiped her eyes with the handkerchief she realized she was still holding, "maybe I should just let it go."

Anna sat down next to her, "Elsa, you know how he feels about you no matter what he said; there are only a few people who don't know how he feels about you. Yeah, the situation is kinda weird, but with someone trying to kill him I don't think time is a luxury you have."

Hans stubbornly refused to attend breakfast or lunch and insisted that food be brought to him like a proper prisoner. He kicked the wall in anger and only succeeded in hurting his toe. He sat on the window seat and stared out, pouting. As far as prison cells went this was a posh one. The large canopy bed was dressed in black (matching the heavy drapes on the many windows); there was a writing desk, a bathroom, a wardrobe and a bookshelf, all of which had been stocked that morning. It was a large room and the highest one in the entire city. He could see all of Baltia spread before him, depending on which window he looked out, but he felt like a bird in a cage; he no idea how Rapunzel handled this for eighteen years when he could barely last eighteen minutes without pulling out his hair!

"You're an idiot, you realize that?" Eugene asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe act like a normal man would when the women he's madly in love with confesses something like that; embrace her, tell her how you feel, kiss her. Freak out and run should not have been on the top of your list of things to do in that situation."

"I didn't run," Hans pouted, "I backed away slowly. No woman even looked at me twice before I started fighting pirates, I have no frame of reference. And besides, a normal man wouldn't be hearing the woman he tried to kill tell him that she 'chased after him like a love struck school girl.'"

"So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know! Last year she forgave me, I never thought that would happen, then she befriended me, which was even more unexpected, now this. If I expected friendship even less likely to happen than never, how could I have been prepared for this?"

"I told you not to count yourself out at Anna's wedding."

"Yes, but I didn't believe you."

"Why are you acting like this a bad thing, you're crazy about her?"

"I tried to kill her."

"And I broke into Rapunzel's house with stolen property."

"That's hardly comparable. Why are we even having this conversation? I'm imprisoned and she's probably changed her mind after all that."

"You're making excuses. You can go out and risk your life fighting men with swords and cannons without a second thought, but you can't face a woman giving you her heart?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Come in," Klaus responded to the knock at the door without looking up from his paperwork.

"May I speak with you a moment?"

He looked up at the sound of a voice he was not expecting, "Of course, Queen Elsa," he rose and pulled a chair to his desk, "Please, have a seat."

"I would like to speak to you regarding Prince Hans," she said as she sat across from him.

"The events of last night were quite unsettling."

"What has he told you?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet, but I was informed of the attempt on his life as well as the one he lied about."

"What I wish to speak to you about happened just before he was hit," Elsa looked down at her fidgeting hands, a wave of guilt washing over her. She stood up and turned to leave, "I'm sorry; I have no right to bother you with this now."

"Queen Elsa, wait," he stood and walked behind her, "Nothing you could wish to speak to me about would be a bother," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please, continue."

She was visibly shaking, her emotions became too much, frost raced along the floor "I confessed my feelings for him, and all he said was 'you can't!" she blurted out.

Klaus stepped back in surprise, then put his hands on her trembling shoulders and gently guided her back to the chair, "Please, sit down," he sat on the desk in front of her and offered her his handkerchief, "Don't take his reaction as a rejection; it's the furthest thing from it. He doesn't believe he is worthy of anyone's love, yours least of all. The idea that you could return his affections has never entered his thick head," Klaus held her hands in his and smiled at her, "He would do anything for you."

"Except forgive himself," she put her hands back in her lap and stared at them.

"I'm sure that for you he could even do that, but it would be difficult to convince him that he deserves it; he can be rather stubborn."

Elsa sat silently for a moment then looked up at Klaus with eyes of fire, "So can I."

"What is the tower?" She asked as they navigated the labyrinthine halls of the massive palace.

"I'm not entirely sure what purpose it originally served, but now it is mostly used for sabbaticals. It is only accessible via one staircase, and the bottom of that staircase is to be guarded at all times. Hans is not permitted to leave except to attend meals; it took me nearly two hours to convince our parents to allow him to do that and then he must be escorted to and fro by guards. He's pouting so he refused to come down for breakfast or lunch today." The guards stood at attention as they approached the bottom of the stairs, "No one is permitted to visit him without the consent of a member of the royal family."

"So I won't be interrupted?" Elsa wore a stoic expression

"No," Klaus stepped up the guards, "Queen Elsa will see Prince Hans." The guards parted allowing her to ascend the steps. Klaus watched her until she disappeared around a turn in the spiral staircase. He knew Hans was about to face something far more frightening than any assassin.

"Is the prisoner permitted visitors?" he snidely asked the knock at the door. He heard the door open and close, but did not look away from the window.

"Under certain circumstances."

Hans quickly turned to see Elsa standing in the center of the room with her hands folded in front of her, her white-blonde braid draped over her shoulder, wearing a soft pink gown, the necklace he had given her, and an unreadable expression.

"Queen Elsa, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" he pulled his gloves on and bowed deeply.

"How is your arm?" she betrayed no emotion, but Hans could see his breath. An army was at her command, she ruled an entire kingdom, once his life was in her hands, but she felt helpless under his stare. Somehow he was more intimidating unarmed, standing before her with his hands folded behind his back, smiling happily, than he had been grinning maniacally and swinging a sword.

"Sore. The stitches in my shoulder should be removed in a fortnight, and the ones in my bicep about the same time," he frowned and said sincerely, "I apologize for ruining your dress."

"I came to finish the conversation we were having last evening," her glacial eyes held his fast. She couldn't let her resolve slip; snow began to steadily fall.

"About my mother's never ending attempts to marry me off?" he forced a smile.

"No," she knew he didn't want to have this conversation, but she couldn't carry this around with her.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "Queen Elsa, you can't care for me. I'm not worthy of your affections," the gaze he returned to hers was teaming with pain, contrition, and despair, "For Odin's sake, I left your sister to die, tried to kill you, and attempted to take your kingdom! I'm a…"

"Selfish coward!" She stamped her foot and clenched her fists at her sides; frost raced along the floor and up the walls. He stood stunned far more by her words than the ice. "You are so afraid of going beyond what's comfortable for you! So afraid to be vulnerable! That mirror took sixteen years of your life and now you would forfeit the rest!" she stepped forward to within inches of his face, eyes narrowed, mouth tight, and tears that turned to snow streaming down her cheeks, "How dare you tell me how I am to feel! Do you think I wanted to fall for you? I fought it! I fought it as hard as I fought to hide my powers! I tried to consider other men! Tried to find someone else, but none of them could compare to you! And now you would tell me to change my heart because you're too afraid to face your own demons!" His head turned and his cheek stung as her hand impacted it. The blizzard was so intense he couldn't open his eyes for the snow and wind, "Damn it, Hans, I didn't want to love you!" she sobbed into her hands.

He reached out, embraced her, and held her tightly to his chest. She grabbed his wool tailcoat and sobbed into his lapels. "I didn't want to love you, either." She felt his warm tear hit her hand and everything stood still. She pulled her face away, looked into his eyes, and slowly positioned her mouth just away from his. She shut her eyes and he closed the small gap between them; their lips met and snowflakes burst and fell like stardust.

They lightly kissed, each one longer than the last; neither entirely confident in what they were doing. They stopped to breath and blushed unable to look the other in the eye. Hans chuckled, shyly looking up at her, "I have no idea what to do now."

She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled, "We'll figure it out."


	17. Pocket Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fob - The hook on the end of a pocket watch.

Her fingers were sore from gripping his lapels for as long as she had, and she could still feel the gentle pressure of his lips. Elsa didn't know what to do with herself as she descended the stairs; she would have loved to stay longer and would have if the guards at the bottom hadn't known she was there. Walking past the guards and acting natural was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she knew that regardless of their established friendship two young, unwed people of the opposite sex alone in a room after dark could cause rumors of scandal.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Anna asked entering Elsa's room. Elsa threw her arms around her sister and giggled, "Must have been someplace good, you're giddy!"

"We kissed," Elsa blushed, but couldn't control the grin on her face.

"Really? How was it? Is he good? Did he slobber? Kristoff used to do that a little. Thankfully, that's over."

Elsa let out a dreamy sigh, "It was amazingly sweet and romantic."

"Didn't go past closed mouth?"

"What? No. Why?" Elsa looked confused.

Anna laughed, "You'll find out."

* * *

Elsa patiently sat through Queen Adelaide introducing her to all the other ladies in attendance; ensuring to point out the unwed. Elsa hadn't been so uncomfortable with a situation since the day of her coronation, but she had no idea how to tell her or when she should.

Queen Adelaide escorted her to the bottom of the stairs, "It's terribly inconvenient having him locked away during his own birthday celebration week, but I can't stand the thought of losing him. I know it may sound selfish, but I feel I have so many years to make up for. I may seem pushy with trying to find him a bride, but I just want him to be happy. If he loves a commoner I won't care; Gemma was a governess, Asta worked in a bookstore, and Hedvig is a fisherman's daughter."

"I'm sure you'll learn he's found love sooner than you expect," Elsa said turning away to hide the heat rising in her face.

"I do hope so," Queen Adelaide approached the guards, "Queen Elsa will see Prince Hans," she turned before she walked down the hall, "and she doesn't need to be escorted by one of us, neither does Prince Eugene."

* * *

"Your mother just introduced me to every lady in attendance."

Hans chuckled, "is that where you've been all day?"

"Yes, she made sure I knew which ones were unmarried. It was rather awkward," the sparkle of something outside of the window caught her eye and she went to look out, "This view is amazing."

"It's the highest point in the city. If you look out the window next to the desk you can see the harbor, next to the bookshelf you can see the market, from the bathroom you see the bailey, and from the bed you can see the gardens."

"What's that?" she pointed in the distance.

He came over and stood next to her, "What's what?"

"That."

"That's the naval barracks"

"Did you ever have to stay there?"

"When I initially trained, yes,"

"Were you a proper cadet?"

He laughed, "Oh, no. I was awful. I was disobedient, disrespectful, and generally made life as difficult as possible for my superior officers and fellow cadets. I knew there was nothing they could really do about it since I am a prince and my uncle is the fleet admiral, so I took full advantage of it. I didn't take my naval rank seriously until after the glass was removed. Remembering it all clearly now, I really owe the instructors an enormous apology," he turned to her and found her closer than he expected. His breath quickened as they both timidly leaned into each other until their lips met. She slipped her arms around his neck and he held her to him; his lips were soft and his kisses gentle and insecure.

"I'm sorry," he blushed as their foreheads touched, "I had never kissed anyone before you."

"I had never kissed anyone before you, either," she smiled, "Anna did say there was an awkward stage."

He chuckled, "That seems to be a good term for it."

Elsa leaned in so that her lips brushed his as she spoke, "she also said practice makes perfect."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Gemma asked Hans as he stared down at his food smiling.

"Huh," Hans said looking up startled, "Yes, I'm more than alright," he smiled brightly. With all the guests the seating arrangements had him seated far from Elsa, but that couldn't dampen his mood.

Gemma smiled, "I would say so," she followed Hans' smitten stare to Elsa. "Have you seen the cake your mother has for your party?"

"No, did she overdo it again?"

"That's putting it mildly. It's easily as tall as you are; she probably spent a small kingdom's yearly budget on it," she laughed at Hans' displeased expression, "You are still her baby, whether you like it or not, and after the events of the past year, can you really blame her?"

"I suppose not," he sighed.

"Besides, the cake is the least of her plans."

"Please elaborate."

"Representatives of all the kingdoms you've aided have expressed the desire to honor you at the party."

"Oh, fantastic, an evening ostentation and awkwardness."

* * *

Gemma had not been exaggerating. Hans was stupefied as he stood in front of the cake that towered over him as it sat on the table that barely held it. Each tier was an elaborately painted scene of ships or naval combat; a scale model of the Absalon sat atop the massive confection.

"Wow, that is a big cake," Anna said as she and Kristoff entered the dining hall, "is it chocolate?"

"I have no idea, I'm afraid to touch it," he said turning to face them.

"You don't wear all that on a ship, do you?" Kristoff laughed.

"If he fell overboard he'd sink," Eugene added as he and Rapunzel joined the party, "made you wear the whole thing, did she?"

"Actually Uncle Ansgar insisted I wear every award I ever received for tonight," Hans sneered. The chest of his white dress coat was barely visible, a deep purple sash crossed over his waistcoat and the Sun Seal of Corona hung around his neck.

"Well, every one but the one Elsa wears," Eugene added with a grin.

Hans colored a bit, "Yes, all but that one. Mother did insist on the feathers in the hat," he said puffing one out of his face.

* * *

"It's entirely unfair that two people should be able to produce this many beautiful sons," Gemma said as she watched Elsa looking out into the sea of handsome men in black coats. The other twelve princes were having a small family gathering before entering the dining hall, "You've met Wolfgang, his wife Asta is wearing teal," she pointed to the group of wives near them, "she's a bit of a recluse, but she's a great person. That's Naatan, his identical twin, his wife is Falda, she's the one in blue; I was the governess for their son Gerhart. There's Cyprian he's married to Zarya, she's the tall one, and his fraternal twin is Elvar who's married to Brenna, she's the one in green. Gael and Istvan are also fraternal twins and are married to Carlyn, she has the exceptionally long hair, and Iona, she's in grey. Jerik and Haskell are identical twins, and strangely enough so are their wives Lyall and Dagny, they're both wearing purple. The one talking to Klaus is Torvald who is married to Eydis, the short one, and his fraternal twin is Vigo, the one with the eye patch, he's married to Hedvig, she's in yellow. You've met Reinvald; his wife is Priscilla. She's the one dressed in pink. Don't worry, I'll write it all down for you," she smiled knowingly at Elsa.

"Do all of them have four names?"

"Yes, and none are the same, but I couldn't tell you what they all are."

* * *

The room quickly filled and Hans searched the crowd for Elsa, when he finally spotted her his lips parted and the air quickly left his lungs. She wore the deep red dress Anna had brought for her from Corona, and the necklace he had given her. Her platinum blonde hair hung loose over her bare shoulders, her bangs framed her face, and her crown sat behind them. Her face lit up when their eyes met, "You look magnificent," he said with a goofy grin.

"So do you," he blushed as she stood in front of him and brushed dust off of his coat. When she was satisfied she stood next to him and stealthily laced her fingers in his.

* * *

The typical seating arrangement was altered for the evening, since the whole point was to celebrate Hans' birthday, which pleased both of them as they were now seated next to one another. Hans would periodically place his hand on Elsa's knee earning him a censuring stare; he would play innocent and she would try not to smile and fail.

"We thank all of you for attending," King Anders stood and his voice easily silenced the crowd, "As you know we asked you here to join us in celebrating the anniversary of our youngest son's birth. We have received so many requests for the opportunity to address him regarding the affect he has had on various kingdoms, that we open the floor to any that wish to speak."

With each testimonial Hans grew more uncomfortable and slid farther down in his seat as praise was heaped heavily upon him. Elsa held his hand under the table and listened intently; enjoying knowing that he deserved every bit of it.

"…and for his efforts he was awarded the Sun Seal, Corona's highest honor." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Oh, and if you haven't heard this man sing, you're missing something," Eugene concluded. He and Rapunzel returned to their seats and much to Hans' surprise Elsa slipped her fingers out from his and took the floor.

"For those who may not know, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm certain everyone here is aware of my kingdom's second winter. This unfortunate event damaged Arendelle's crops severely and my people would have starved if not for the aid sent in the name of Admiral Westerguard. When I received this aid I did not know who he was, but I knew Arendelle was eternally in his debt. It wasn't until two years later that I had the pleasure to be acquainted with this man of honor, intellect, kindness, and wit, and now I am personally indebted to him as well. His advice has been invaluable in improving Arendelle's trade and diplomatic relations. He is also the heroic prince that rescued me from my own prison," Elsa smiled lovingly at him, "Thank you, Admiral Prince Hans Westergard, you are my hero."

Hans was torn between tears, blushing brightly, and grinning like a fool; he tried to prevent all of them, but failed miserably on all accounts, "I'm sorry," he laughed to the guests as he wiped his eyes with the handkerchief Elsa handed him, "I can get a bit overwhelmed." he was horribly embarrassed by his inability to control his watery outburst, "It'll stop in a moment, I promise." She sat next to him, placed her hand on his knee, and smiled at him.

* * *

"I didn't mean to make a fool of myself," Hans whispered into her ear as they danced.

"You didn't, it was beautiful."

He laughed, "I'm glad you think me completely humiliating myself is something attractive; I do tend to do that quite often."

The song ended, "I'll be back in a moment," Elsa vanished down the hall.

* * *

"I hope you aren't trying to hide anything there, Captain," Eugene said with a grin.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about," Hans attempted to keep a straight face.

"Now you've at least kissed a woman."

Hans' eyes widened, "Wha…" he lowered his voice, "how do you know?"

"I'm not a sheltered prince," he let Hans start to panic and laughed, "Elsa told Anna, Anna told Rapunzel and Rapunzel told me."

"Did she complain? Was I bad? What did she say?"

"Relax, Admiral, she said it was 'sweet and romantic," Hans sighed in relief, "which tells me you two kiss like you're fourteen."

"Unlike you, I've never been a 'ladies man.' I have no idea how to kiss; this is all new to me."

"I'd offer lessons, but you're not my type," Eugene grinned.

"I know; you prefer brunettes."

"I do know quite a few guys with a thing for redheads if you want."

"Can we please stop having this conversation?" Hans covered his face with his hands. Eugene was unable to control his laughter. Hans removed his hands and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "There are moments when I believe I call you my friend merely because you know too much."

* * *

Elsa returned carrying a small box, "May I speak with you alone for a moment?" She had wanted to give him his gift in a more private setting, but as she had been occupied with one thing or another throughout the day this was her last opportunity to give it to him on his birthday.

"As you wish," he smiled and offered her his arm. He escorted her to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"I wanted to give you your birthday gift," she presented him with the box.

"Your majesty, you've already given me more than I could have ever hoped for," he smiled tenderly as he held her chin in his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Just open it."

He took the box, lifted the lid, and inside found an amazing gold pocket watch. Arendelle's crocus was inlaid in silver on the cover; the chain was intricately braided gold strands. He opened it to find the face was embossed with the crocus and each numeral was accented by a diamond, "It's beautiful," he ran his gloved fingers over the crocus on the cover.

"It was my father's."

He looked up at her in surprise, "I can't accept this."

She smiled, "I don't plan on giving you a choice," she took the watch from his hands, delicately placed it in the pocket of his waistcoat and looped the fob through the button hole. She put her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, Admiral Freckles."


	18. Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Hans' is reading from is _The Marble Faun_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne.
> 
> Hugo, Matilda, Penelope, Hildegard, and Amber are from _Sofia the First_ , again my crush on Cedric manifests itself.

Hans sat in the window seat with Elsa in his lap relaxed against his chest; he had one arm around her waist and held the book he was reading from in front of them, "'Gaze into my eyes! Gaze into my soul! Search as deeply as you may, you can never see half the tenderness and devotion that I henceforth cherish for you,"' he paused and gently kissed her ear. He opened his mouth to read again, but was distracted by the tiny snowflakes that rose from her body and popped a few inches from it, "What are those about?"

"Hmm?" Elsa opened her eyes and lifted her hands observing the odd phenomena, "I'm not entirely sure," she smiled, "but I believe they're an expression of happiness and contentment."

He hugged her tighter, "You will never cease to amaze me," she turned her head and he lightly touched her lips with his.

* * *

"You seem quite fond of Prince Hans," Prince Hugo of the Principality of Albuquerque said that evening to Elsa after Hans was escorted back to the tower, "but so are many women since he become a naval hero."

"He and I are quite close," Elsa eyed the prince with suspicion. He was thin, just shorter than Hans, and handsome with perfectly coifed dark hair, hazel eyes, and a confident smirk that never seemed to leave his mouth.

"I have never heard of him actually courting a woman, which seems rather odd for a man of his age and status. I understand that before he took to the waves women generally ignored him entirely, being thirteenth in line for the throne, but now that he has the additional prestige he has his choice of eligible ladies. Queen Matilda, Princess Penelope, Princess Hildegard, and Princess Amber all seem quite taken with him."

"I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"His reluctance to openly court any of them just seems to support his reputation as a philanderer."

"He has such a reputation?" It was all Elsa could do not to laugh in his face.

"Unwed princes and sailors are notorious for such behavior."

"You include yourself in their numbers, then," she tried not smirk.

"I once did, but I have outgrown such trivial pursuits," Prince Hugo smiled, "I caution against any serious attachment to a man like him as I doubt he could ever return the sentiment."

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to fear in regard to my relationship with Prince Hans," her patience was wearing thin.

"Your majesty," Prince Reinvald bowed before Queen Elsa, "Prince Hugo."

"Ahh, Prince Reinvald, I was just informing Queen Elsa of your youngest brother's scandalous reputation."

Reinvald raised an eyebrow, "I believe you will have to inform me of it as well."

That was not the response Prince Hugo had expected, but the almost imperceptible twitch at the edge of his mouth gave the only indication of it, "I am referring to his refusal to openly court one women, and instead allow multiple women to shamelessly pursue him."

Reinvald gave a haughty laugh, "Prince Hugo, you misunderstand my brother entirely," he looked to Elsa; "Please pardon my bluntness, your majesty," he turned back to Hugo and swirled the wine in the glass he held, "Hans appears clueless, because he is clueless. He has no idea that these women are interested in him; he wouldn't even know what to do with a woman if he was left alone with one that was wearing only a smile," Elsa cast her eyes to the floor trying to hide the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks, "I apologize if my language has offended your sensibilities, your grace."

"It's quite alright, Prince Reinvald," Elsa's blush deepened.

"If I recall correctly, you had such a reputation before your marriage," Hugo grinned.

"Oh, yes, but unlike my dear, innocent brother's, mine was rightfully earned."

"You willingly admit to being a libertine?" Hugo feigned shock.

"No, I willingly admit to enjoying the company of beautiful women," he gave Elsa a charming smile that helped explain how he had earned his reputation.

"Reinvald," a gentle voice begged his attention. He turned to face the woman who so lovingly spoke his name. She was beautiful, only slightly shorter than Elsa, with tawny skin, masses of raven black curls cascading down her back, pale amber eyes set in her heart-shaped face; her small nose set above her smiling full lips. She was thin and wore a soft pink gown that accentuated her delicate figure.

The smile he returned to the petite doll-like woman was filled with so much love and adoration she could see the smile Hans had given her in the mirror in his face, "Queen Elsa, this is my wife, Priscilla."

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty," she gracefully curtsied before her, "but I fear I cannot stay."

"The honor is all mine."

"Reinvald, dear, I must retire," she turned her head and covered her yawn, "I awoke far too early this morning."

He gently kissed her forehead, "I will join you soon, my beloved," Priscilla curtsied again and departed.

* * *

"I remember in a letter you wrote you told me that you believed Reinvald felt his wife just a trophy," Elsa said to Hans as he perused the shelves for a book he hadn't read yet.

"Yes, I believe I did say that, and at one time I believed that to be so, but I cannot say I see it the same way now. They have both changed significantly in the past three years. I felt Priscilla to be empty headed and vain; she is merely shy and insecure. As for my brother, I may despise his arrogance and vanity, but I now do not doubt his devotion to her," he pulled a book from the shelf only to slide right back, and drum his fingers on the spine, "I don't really wish to start a novel knowing you depart in the morning."

Elsa took his hand, "We'll be together again. If you cannot visit Arendelle, I will return as soon as I am able." He held her chin, ran his thumb along her bottom lip and tenderly kissed her.

* * *

Hans sat in the window and watched as the royal flagship of Arendelle disappeared over the horizon. It pained him that he was unable to walk her to the ship as he had done the last time Baltia had been graced with her presence. He no longer had anything to look forward to and didn't know how long it would be until he would be able to see her again.

* * *

"Anna, may I speak with you?" Elsa knocked on the door of her sister's cabin.

"Anytime," Anna opened the door smiling, "Kristoff is up on deck trying to help his sea sickness." Elsa sat on the bed with a contemplative frown, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have something I want to ask you and I'm unsure of how to put it into words."

"Alright, you can just trying saying whatever words you need and I can try to make them make sense." Elsa couldn't help but return her sister's smile.

She took a deep breath, "How did you find it so easy to accept my feelings for Hans?"

Anna sat next to her, "I spent a lot of time with Kai and Gerda and listened to them talk about the mirror. Kristoff and Pabbie talked about it a lot too and I came to understand that the guy we met that night never really existed," she smiled at her sister, "I also realized what I was really in love with was the idea of a handsome prince coming and sweeping me off my feet."

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Without you my days locked in this prison are all but unbearable. I have only the hope we will eventually be reunited to keep me from completely losing my sanity. Klaus visits when he can, but he has a family and other obligations he must attend to. Wolfgang, Gemma, Asta, mother, and father visit as well, but less frequently._

_I find myself spending far too long staring out at sea. I realize I am useless again. I am unable to advise Uncle Ansgar from within this cell and there is very little chance I will be permitted to take command of a fleet again upon my release. Other than your absence, the worst aspect of this confinement is not knowing when or if it will end. When I said I would rather haunt these halls forever in white, I did not mean that I wished to do so literally!_

_What little has been written has been the work of several days. My routine does not change, so I have very little to write. If men have ever perished from boredom I may yet be counted among their numbers._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

* * *

"Have you received any word from Queen Elsa, dear brother?" Reinvald asked one evening after dinner.

"No."

"Perhaps it is for the best. You were growing far too attached to her."

"When did you become concerned with whom I form attachments?"

"We have our differences, but you are still my brother. Your attentions may be flattering to her, but do you really think she could ever care for you beyond friendship? And even if she did develop deeper feelings for you, Queen Elsa is responsible for an entire kingdom, she must be very careful whom she chooses as her royal consort; the man who tried to take her crown doesn't seem a wise choice."

Reinvald's words caused his mind to begin venturing to places he didn't want it to go and the headache didn't help. He watched the sun set over the harbor and doubts crept in. They had never addressed what their relationship was. Did she plan on keeping him as a paramour? He didn't believe Elsa to be a woman who would do such a thing, but she had never directly said she loved him. Was he just a mistake in the heat of the moment? Did she realize that when she returned to Arendelle? He readied himself for bed, but stared up at the dark canopy waiting far too long for sleep to take him.

* * *

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_It has been nearly two months since your departure. I do not wish to sound pathetic, but I would sincerely appreciate some type of correspondence from you. At this time I know we cannot be together, but just your elegant script on the page would be enough to sustain me until we are._

_Klaus was kind enough to rotate out the books. He also brought me paints and an easel. I appreciate the thought, but all I have created are large messes I have had to clean. Rapunzel makes it look deceptively easy, but I suppose that's what happens when one has such talent._

_I believe the guards grow weary of hearing my voice. I have not been gifted with the soul of a poet or the hands of an artist so I spend many hours practicing song (the only instrument I play is piano, but transporting one up the stairs is not practical)._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

* * *

He did not do well with his only company his demons. The continued lack of contact from her led him to believe Reinvald was right. The heaviness set in his chest again and he found himself staring into the night watching the moonlight reflect on the water. He may have been tired; he was losing the ability to tell. Sleep meant nightmares and with the next day bringing no change he was in no hurry to meet it.

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Klaus said to Gemma as they readied for bed, "He's just not himself. Haven't you noticed he hasn't been down for a meal in over a fortnight? He doesn't speak much, doesn't smile. The guards say he stopped singing weeks ago. His mood reminds of when he had thoughts of taking his life."

"He's trapped in the tower with nothing to do and no one to talk to for most of the day, the woman he loves had to leave and he doesn't know when he will be able to see her again. I would be depressed too."

"I just worry about his isolation and despair making him irrational."

"Once he's able to come down for the tower I'm sure he'll bounce back."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

King Anders, Prince Klaus, Prince Wolfgang, Prince Reinvald and Queen Adelaide waited in the drawing room for Lars, the Captain of the Guard, to bring them the news they were told he had. Lars was a mountain of a man with chiseled features, a large Roman nose, dark eyes and light blonde hair, "Your majesties," he bowed, his deep voice rumbled through the room, "We have a man in our custody that was overheard claiming to have tried to kill Prince Hans."

"That is excellent news!" King Anders slapped him on the back.

"Do you know why?" Klaus asked.

"No, I plan to wait until he sobers up in the morning to interrogate him. Alcohol may have loosened his tongue, but he is in no state for questioning."

"Hans will be pleased," Wolfgang smiled at his father.

"Yes, but it seems best to wait until after the interrogation to let him return from the tower. When we learn this man's motivations we may discover there are others involved."

* * *

His last letter concerned her. Elsa had written to him several times since they had parted; she had sent multiple letters since she opened the last one over a month prior (the one saying he not received any from her) and had received no response. She had been trying to find the time to take another trip to Baltia, but her schedule refused to allow it; meetings, visits, and negotiating the terms of the newly reopened trade with Weselton barely gave her time to think.

* * *

"Dead? What do you mean he's dead?" King Anders' voice cut through the room. All fell silent and turned to the source of the sound.

"He was found dead in his cell this morning, your grace," Lars said apologetically.

"Of what?"

"There are no marks on him; we are left to assume he drank himself to death."

"How will we know if there any others involved now?"

"Father, the man was most likely hired by pirates. Our dear Hans was probably targeted due to his involvement in hindering their deplorable actions. As long as he is not involved in hunting pirates, either on the water or in assisting Uncle Ansgar, I doubt there will be little else to worry about," Reinvald offered.

"What is your opinion, Lars?"

"Prince Reinvald may be correct, or he may not be. We have no way of knowing now."

"Hans can't be kept in the tower for the rest of his life due to uncertainty," Klaus pleaded.

"I must concur with Klaus, father, Hans is at his wits end already," Wolfgang added.

King Anders sighed, "Alright, he may be returned to his room this evening, but," he turned to Lars, "I want your men to keep watch for anything odd, no matter how trivial it may seem."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Your majesty," Kai's voice jolted her from her thoughts, "I didn't mean to startle you," he handed her a pair of letters and a small box, all bearing the seal of the Southern Isles. She opened the one from King Anders first:

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_A man claiming to have been the one responsible for the attempts on Hans' life was recently captured; he died in custody so his motivations may never be known._

_The reason for this letter is to plead for your assistance. Hans was released from the tower and has since disappeared. He left all but a few items of clothing. The only note he left was placed with a pocket watch and were instructions that it should be returned to you._

_I believe he may have gone out to sea. I implore you to ask your men to watch for him (I have sent letters to Corona and the other surrounding kingdoms beseeching their assistance as well). If you hear from him in anyway please inform me._

_Forever in your debt,_

_King Anders of the Southern Isles_

She was stunned and ripped Hans' letter open in the hopes of an explanation, but the tear stained page offered no comfort.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_As I have received no word from you since you departed, I am left to assume you do not wish to receive word from me._

_I love you. I realized I was yours the moment you held that stick to my throat and demanded my unconditional surrender; my surrender to you was sincere._

_The last thing I wanted to be to you was a mistake but it seems that is all I am capable of being. I wanted to be the man to take you in his arms and be let into the parts of your mind you keep hidden from the rest of the world. I wanted to be the man that had the honor of learning how to comfort you. I wanted to be the man to share your burdens. I wanted to be the man to memorize every curve, every freckle, and every scar that graces your skin. I wanted to be the man to share your bed and experience every noise, every shiver, every subtle movement of your body. I wanted to be the man to hold you until you fell asleep and feel the joy of waking next to you every morning. I will always want to be that man even though I know I never will be._

_Farewell._

_Your Eternal Servant,_

_ADM Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles_


	19. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongen - "Boy" in Dutch (I think)

King Anders' pleas for help from the surrounding kingdoms had an unexpected effect on Queen Elsa. Suitors flocked to Arendelle like vultures and she did her best to hide her disgust. She wore her ice gowns like armor; the cold they emitted served well to deter any attempts at physical contact. His medal never left her neck.

"I am terribly sorry that he has chosen to abandon his friends and relations," Prince Augustus of Achaea said at dinner during his visit, trying his best to look and sound sympathetic.

"Thank you, Prince Augustus, but I am quite sure he has his reasons."

"It would have been better for him to at least inform someone of his reasons. It was rather heartless of him to let everyone worry like this."

"I do not pretend to know his motivations, but this has in no way lessened my regard for him."

"I would never do such a thing to the people who care for me."

"I'm sure they find that a comfort."

Reading the irritation in her tone Augustus tried to change the topic, "I do not believe I have seen you without that necklace, does it hold some sort of significance?"

She closed her eyes and gently touched the medal, "It was a gift from Hans," she opened her eyes and turned to her head to face him; the austere look she wore silenced the overly confident prince; similar conversations were repeated with the visits from Prince Eudoro, Prince Rupert, Prince Hugo, and Prince Khalid.

* * *

He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the feeling of the sea spray on his skin and the smell of the open ocean. On the recent voyages he had been hired on a boatswain; an improvement in duties over the bilge pump and holy stone. The first time he saw a poster in a port he panicked, worrying someone would recognize him, but in the weeks since his departure from Baltia a moustache and beard had grown, his hair had gained length and he lost the fear of being discovered. He avoided Corona, Baltia, and Arendelle when he was able, and volunteered for the baboon watches when he wasn't. Sleep had become a burden. His dreams were always of her, and now he couldn't decide which tormented him more: the dreams of her murder or the memories of her when he believed she loved him.

He pulled his pea coat tighter as the wind from the sea blew his now shaggy hair forward while he stood on deck and stared heartbroken at Arendelle's castle. The winter winds were coming and soon these waters would become impassable again. The visits to her harbor were the only way he could watch over her. Being this close to her pained him greatly, but the thought that he wouldn't be able to get this close for months was worse; he felt as though he was having to say good bye all over again. He loved her; he would always love her, but felt he was the world's biggest fool for believing she could love him in return. The sweet taste of her lips, the sound of her laughter, and the scent of her hair taunted him with sensory memories. He fell to his knees with his arms on the gunwale and lost his fight with tears.

* * *

_HRH Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles,_

_My heart aches with worry. I don't know why you haven't come to Arendelle. I need an explanation. You never received the letters I had written, but I wrote, I swear I wrote until my ink well ran dry. I have read your last letter so many times I know it by heart. The wound is ripped open each time I read it, but it is the last thing you gave me and I cherish it._

_I watch the harbor every time a ship comes in and hope to find you. I have seen a man with your hair on a ship's deck, but he never comes ashore. Something in me tells me it's you and I have run down to the docks to find him, but never have._

_Hans, I love you. The moment I saw you had returned safely from your kidnapping I knew I couldn't live without you; there were ice primroses in my foot steps and the wind that swirled around us._

_Every day that passes without you cuts the void in my heart larger; I worry that it may consume me entirely if you do not return._

_Please come back to me; let the compass you carry guide you home._

_Love,_

_Elsa_

She handed the sealed envelope to Eugene; Corona was closer to Baltia than Arendelle and Eugene would be able to hand deliver it to Hans if he returned.

* * *

He sat in a tavern in Friezenburg's harbor staring into the amber of his beer trying to think of anything but her, "Don't I know you?" Hans looked up to find Captain Van Dyke looking at him curiously, "Bastian Stray, I assume by the beard." Hans gave a small smile, the first that had graced his face in months. Van Dyke pulled out the chair and sat next to him, "I've seen the posters."

"So have I," Hans took a drink.

"I know it's none of my business, but can I ask why?"

Hans forced a breath out his nose, "A woman."

"Oldest reason there is," Van Dyke smiled, "Why don't you join up with me for a while? I can always use a man with your experience."

Klaus ran as fast as he possibly could through the palace hunting his father. He finally found him with Wolfgang and Reinvald in Wolfgang's study, "Hans! A letter from a ship's captain," Klaus forced out as he tried to catch his breath. King Anders grabbed the letter from Klaus' extended hand.

_HRH King Anders of the Southern Isles,_

_I write to tell you that Prince Hans is alive and well. I picked him up in Friezenburg and he is currently a member of my crew. He is unaware that I have written to inform you of his whereabouts, nor do I plan on telling him for fear he will run. He has not fully explained his reason for leaving, but hopefully I can work it out of him. We are somewhat familiar with one another; he was a member of my crew when he returned to Arendelle after his kidnapping. I have cargo I must deliver, but I will bring him back to Baltia within a fortnight._

_Respectfully,_

_Capt. Rikhart Van Dyke_

Hans lie on the weather deck looking up at the clear night sky absent-mindedly rolling the compass she had given him in his hand. He had been tracking the stars since they dropped off the last of the cargo, and had little doubt about their course. It was impossible to out run pain, but he'd given it his best try.

"So, that's the whole story," Van Dyke said as he moved his pawn, "A woman tells you she loves you, gives you her beloved deceased's father's watch, and you give up and run off after not hearing from her in a few months?"

"She said she didn't want to love me."

"Jongen, you are a fool. No matter what you hear from other sailors, a good woman's heart is not as fickle as that."

"She would be a lot better off with another man, anyway; one that hadn't tried to kill her."

"That's up to her to decide, not you, but if you think so little of her you may be right."

"Think so little of her?" Fire sparked in Hans' eyes again, "She is a goddess I would willingly sacrifice my life to!"

"If that's true, why are you here? Why didn't you go to her as soon as you were able? You're so frightened of the possibility of rejection that you have taken away the option of acceptance," Hans froze with this hand over his queen. Van Dyke continued with sympathy, "Melancholy can make a man do things he wouldn't under normal circumstances, and the uncertainty that comes with new love can make it worse."

"I doubt anyone really cares that I'm gone," Hans sighed, "Check."

"Do you believe posters were put up for no reason?"

"A formality."

"A formality would have been to put them up once, but they have been renewed multiple times. Do you honestly believe your family has no regard for you?"

Hans had no answer for him. His mind was at war; part told him that they did care for him, the other that they did not. It was easier to accept the latter because accepting the former meant he had to face that he was hurting the people who loved him.

Van Dyke could see the conflict on his face, "It would be best to go back. Your family misses you and the longer you stay away, the worse it gets for them and this woman."

Hans moved his queen, "If I were return to her now, what reason would she have to accept me?"

"You still have a lot to learn. Checkmate," Van Dyke smiled at him, "I told you, the constancy and capacity of a good woman's heart should not be so quickly dismissed. They can forgive even the stupidest actions of the men they love even when they don't deserve it," he laughed, "I know my Helena has."

Hans sighed, "You're taking me to Baltia."

Van Dyke didn't look up from his putting the pieces away, "Yes."

"You wrote to the palace and informed them."

"Yes."

"This has been your plan since Friezenburg."

"Yes."

"You thought I would run if you told me."

"Yes."

"You thought correctly, and since I doubt we'll be making port call until Baltia it seems I am left with no choice but to comply."

"You'll thank me for it later," Van Dyke continued to clear the board, "Who is she?"

Hans smiled and chuckled, "It's been eating at you, hasn't it?"

"Honestly, yes it has," Van Dyke smiled, "What woman could capture the heart of the fearless Admiral Westerguard, hunter of pirates and protector of harbors, expert swordsman and master of pub songs?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Van Dyke's eyes went wide and the smile fell from his face; the white queen and black king slipping from his hand landing back on the board, "The Snow Queen?"

"She's been called that."

* * *

She stood at the window in her study that faced the harbor silently praying he would be on one of the ships that appeared on the horizon, "Your majesty," Kai handed her a letter.

_HRH Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Prince Hans has been returned to us safe and sound. He departed and sought employment on various merchant vessels under an assumed name. A captain he was previously acquainted with convinced him to join him and he brought him home. I have written to the other kingdoms I requested assistance from to inform them of the good news._

_Joyfully,_

_King Anders of the Southern Isles_

Elsa wept. Not a day had gone by for her without trying to figure out what had happened. He never received her letters that much was obvious, but why he hadn't come to her she didn't understand. At least now she knew he was safe. Anna and Kristoff would want to accompany her; she would make arrangements to leave for Baltia by the end of the week no matter what the harbormaster said.

* * *

Hans had been escorted straight from the ship to the tower. He had put up no resistance and had expected as much. Queen Adelaide and Prince Klaus kept shifting between rage and joy; Prince Wolfgang, Prince Reinvald, and King Anders were decidedly angry.

"How long am I to be held here?"

"Until I have reason to believe you will not do something so foolish again," King Anders' glowered, "I will send for a barber for you," the slam of the door made Hans flinch.

* * *

The familiar black canopy filled his vision. Van Dyke had been right that he was a fool. He had only himself to blame for his current predicament; he had acted like a spoiled child and was rightfully being punished like one. He had selfishly acted without realizing the effect it would have on his family. Hans ensured Captain Rikhart Van Dyke was given enough recompense to allow him to retire and spend the rest of his days with his beloved Helena.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? What were you thinking?" Eugene yelled as he entered the room, "Just running off in the middle of the night! Do you know how freaked out I was? How freaked out your parents were? How freaked out Elsa was? We went to Arendelle. She barely spoke, never smiled, and constantly wore your medal. Rapunzel told me that Anna said she slept in your uniform coat! And she had to fend off the horde of men that came as soon as they heard you were gone!"

"I know, I'm an idiot," Hans said crestfallen.

"Yes, yes you are," Eugene sat next to him on the bed, "but seriously, what was going on in your head?"

"I was useless. I was trapped in this room with nothing to look forward to. I had written to Queen Elsa, but she never sent a letter in return. I assumed she realized I was a mistake, and since I was of no use here I left. I honestly didn't think anyone would care."

"You couldn't have been wronger. That doesn't sound right, is it more wrong? It doesn't matter, you get my point. I know Elsa wrote to you and missed you like crazy. You never got any of her letters?"

"No."

"Well, she wrote this one a while back, and gave it to me to give to you when you finally came back," Eugene got up and left Hans to read it alone.

* * *

"Your majesty, ships cannot leave the harbor let alone sail all the way to Baltia in this wind," Admiral of the Fleet Arild Tvedt said to Elsa as he followed her to the docks.

She stood facing her frozen fjord and centered herself. She held her arms in front of her and as she spread them apart the ice groaned and cracked as it split part clearing a path to the open sea, "I expect my flagship to be ready by the end of the week," she said as she walked past the awestruck admiral.

* * *

The envelope lay untouched on the desk for days. He wasn't ready to face the scope of what his selfish stupidity had done, but a week had been long enough for him to come to terms with the fact he had to. Hans shivered a little but thought nothing of it as he read the letter (his heart breaking with each word), but the icy wind that blew open the door got his full attention. In the doorway was the last person he ever expected to see and she was not pleased. Frost radiated from each footstep as she walked towards him. She was stunning; her gown was light blue silk, her loose hair moved at the will of the wind and her sapphire eyes bore into his soul.

"Queen Elsa," he backed away until he hit the wall. Hans pressed himself as tightly to the wall as he could and looked down at her with fearful eyes. She stopped when she stood directly in front of him; ice raced up his legs stopping just above his knees, "I acted like a selfish, foolish child. I hadn't received word from you in months and assumed you…" A wave of her hand and the wind slammed the door shut. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. The snow and ice in the room slowly rose little by little and vanished before it reached the ceiling.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him her eyes glistening with tears, "I rent open the ice in my harbor, stilled the winds of the north just to be in your arms," she placed the pocket watch in his hands. "Never doubt that I love you."

He leaned his forehead against hers, tears rolled down his cheeks, "Never."


	20. Books can be Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Elsa catches Hans reading, _Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure_ by John Cleland originally published in 1749, is considered the first erotic novel in the English language. It's also known as _Fanny Hill_ or _The Memoirs of Fanny Hill_. It was actually difficult to find excerpts from it that were suggestive, but didn't push into M territory.

Elsa would steal glances at Hans every time she was able, smiling when their eyes met, but she kept her distance from him. It was a game, a mild form of masochism; she wanted nothing more than to feel his touch, but since that wasn't possible she enjoyed the almost painful anticipation.

He watched her glide around the room speaking with his parents, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, his twelve brothers and their wives (the ten that did not reside in Baltia had arrived in the days preceding Elsa's arrival and had each in turn told him how foolish he was and offered their sympathies for his mental anguish). He wasn't sure what she was playing at, but he knew that smile. That was the smile she had worn when she when she saw him having tea with Brigitta, when she demanded his unconditional surrender, and when she thought to create the sea fog; something was going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Anna asked as she flopped on Elsa's bed.

"I plan to sleep."

Anna sighed, "About your toy in the tower."

"Anna!" Elsa was shocked by her sister's language; Anna laughed.

"Seriously though, are you going to tell him about the fire this time?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"That he'll be angry, that I'm understanding this all wrong."

Anna smiled at her, "I doubt he could ever be angry at you; he worships the ground you walk on," she laughed as Elsa blushed, "I think you're understanding things just fine and besides, you know fear doesn't work well with you."

Elsa smiled, "I know."

* * *

She had to keep herself from running up the stairs as soon as she passed the guards at the bottom. Yesterday morning was the last time she had gotten to see him other than from distance, and it was now after dinner. Her knock was harder than she meant it to be and despite questions eating at him he couldn't hold back his smile at the sight of her.

Now that she saw him closely he looked exhausted, "Are you feeling well?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I've just had some trouble sleeping."

She watched as he walked about the room busying himself momentarily with random things that couldn't hold his focus, "Something's troubling you."

"No, nothing's troubling me," he forced a smile and spun a pen on the desk.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?" He turned away from her and fumbled the book in his hands catching it just before it hit the ground. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. He knew that if he didn't ask it would only get worse. He turned to face her, "I need to know what I am to you," his golden green eyes held the ghost of heartbreak.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" his voiced trembled.

"For having you light the solstice fire with me without knowing what it meant."

"What is the significance? Siegfried refused to tell me."

She turned away, "I presented you to my entire kingdom without even asking you," she continued as though she hadn't heard him, "guilt has been eating at me since the morning after."

"Please tell me what you are talking about," he was barely able to keep the panic that was rising in check.

"As you know the solstice celebration is about the rebirth of the sun. The fire represents this rebirth, and in Arendelle this fire can only be lit by a couple that is either married or," she swallowed hard, "betrothed."

"Betrothed!"

"Yes, I'm sorry; I just became so entranced with the entire ceremony I acted despite my better judgement," he could hear the tears in voice and saw frost spreading across the floor.

"Queen Elsa," he stepped in front of her, gently held her face in his hands, and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb, "I'm not upset. Everyone can get caught up in the moment and say or do something they do not really mean."

"You misunderstand me," he could feel her trembling, "My only regret is that I did not ask your permission," she looked up into his confused eyes, "I know this is all happening rather fast, but we have essentially been courting each other for nearly two years now, and your sudden departure made me realize that I don't want to live without you," she gathered all her courage, slid her hands up his chest, brought them together behind his neck, and whispered in his ear, "be my king," she pulled back and he looked stunned.

"I… uhh… wha…?" he shook his head to break his confusion, "Queen Elsa, please understand my love for you has nothing to do with your crown."

"I know. You could have had a throne far easier with another queen," she gently kissed him and looked into his lovely peridot eyes, "Just say 'yes.'"

"Yes," an irrepressible smile graced his face.

* * *

"Anna," Elsa knocked on the door to the room her sister and her husband shared.

"Come in." Elsa opened the door, rushed in smiling and embraced her sister, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Elsa nodded against her sister's shoulder. Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, "I can't believe you did it! I mean, I can since you obviously did, but this is so exciting! I'm so proud of you!"

"Can I ask what's going on?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Elsa and Hans are getting married!"

"Married? How do you know that? She hasn't said anything."

"You don't speak sister."

* * *

He sat in the window seat with his back against one side of the deep window frame reading when she knocked and entered. He did not look up, entranced by the book in his hands. He wore his indispensable boots, dark blue trousers, a blue shirt, striped blue waistcoat, burgundy cravat and white tailcoat with black collar and cuffs. It took her a moment, but she realized why that seemed so familiar; it was the same outfit he had worn three years ago. Images of him when he entered the cell she had been held in flashed in her mind and frost crept along the floor. She concentrated on more recent memories: his voice as he read to her, the touch of his lips on hers, and the joy she felt when he held her close; the ice receded. A glint of gold as the sun hit the chain of the pocket watch in his waistcoat brought her back to the current time and she smiled. The sun danced on his fiery hair and the play of light and shadow on his body commanded her gaze. His trousers hugged his long legs, the one facing her was bent and his boot rested on the cushion he sat on, the other lay extended along the cushion parallel to the window. She watched his thick chest rise and fall and remembered the surprise and excitement she felt when she first put her hands against chest to find that there was no padding accentuating his magnificent form. Upon his return the lines in the last letter he sent her held new meaning; the parts that had broken her heart now elated it, but one particular line turned her thoughts in an indecent direction.

"I'm sorry, I was so caught up I didn't hear you come in," he said sheepishly as she lifted the tome from his hands.

"What could have held your attention so tightly?" Elsa said walking away with the book.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he grabbed the book from her and held it behind his back.

She raised an eyebrow, reached behind him, snatched it from his hands, and walked away; he tried to prevent it only to find himself frozen to the floor. " _Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure_ ," Elsa looked at his bright red face and played innocent; she was well aware of the books contents though not personally familiar with it, "I don't believe I've read this one," she flipped to a random page reveling in the harmless discomfort it was causing him. She began slowly, '"His hair trimly dressed, clean linen, …made him out as pretty a piece of woman's meat as you could see,'" she paused to conspicuously run her eyes over Hans' body, '"and I should have thought any one much out of taste, that could not have made a hearty meal of such a morsel as nature seemed to have designed for the highest diet of pleasure.'" The desires he expressed in written words that had probably forgotten he had confessed to her ran through her mind, '"And why should I here suppress the delight I received from this amiable creature, in remarking each artless look, each motion of pure indissembled nature, betrayed by his wanton eyes; or shewing, transparently, the glow and suffusion of blood through his fresh, clear skin…'" she was interrupted by Hans, who had broken free of the ice, pulling the book from her hands, "but I enjoy it when  _you_  read aloud."

"I would enjoy you doing the same, just not with this book," he was immensely thankful he did not possess an illustrated edition.

She reached forward, grabbed it from him, and ran laughing to the other side of the room, "Maybe I should read it and we can discuss it later since you find it so fascinating." He chased her around the desk, around several tables, and the bath. He reached out to grab her, only to find himself frozen to the floor again, "'I readily assented to whatever he pleased-In an instant, then, my under petticoat was untied and at my feet, and my shift drawn over my head, so that my cap, slightly fastened, came off with it, and brought all my hair down…'" Elsa read as she backed away; her mind placing herself in the role of the speaker and Hans as her lover.

He broke free of the ice, placed one hand on the center of a table, vaulted over it, ran forward and finally cornered her against the wall between the bed and the wardrobe; slamming his hands against it on either side of her head. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks touched with pink, and she wore a coquettish grin. He gazed down at her with half-lidded eyes and a slight smirk; a look she had never seen him wear before, but it sent chills down her spine, "It would be in both of our best interests for you to stop reading."

"And why is that?" she asked coyly, her blood pulsing heat through her veins.

"Despite my inexperience, I am a man."

"A man that wrote a woman that he wanted to share her bed and experience every noise, every shiver, every subtle movement of her body," she spoke slowly, barely above a whisper.

Her words made his knees weak. He closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to keep himself together, "A man alone with a woman that is making it very difficult for him to remain a gentleman."

"And what makes him think she wants him to remain a gentleman?" The book fell to the floor as he pulled her in and kissed her.

His previous kisses had been gentle, sweet, and romantic; this was not the same. Whatever had been sparked was now a raging inferno. She could feel his heart race. His fingers twitched as he tried not to grip her dress too hard while he pressed his mouth firmly to hers. Fire raced through her body as she stepped forward and walked him backwards until he fell onto the bed pulling her down on top of him. He looked up at her wide-eyed. She sat up on his thighs, "I believe we've been in this position before, Admiral," she grinned down at him.

He reached up, pulled her to him, pushed himself up on the bed so his head rested on the pillows, then in one quick motion flipped them both so that she was beneath him, "Not this one," he grinned wickedly down at her. She smiled and giggled before grabbing his cravat and pulling him down to meet her mouth.

She titled her head and parted her lips begging him to deepen the kiss; a request he eagerly complied with; exploring the new sensations and growing bolder with each movement. She frosted his hair as she pulled it; a thin layer of ice spread across the back of his coat radiating out from her grasp. He supported himself with his right arm and ran his left hand down her side savoring the curves of her body. Her tongue slid against his causing him to moan into her mouth and grip the cloth that covered her hip as the wave of desire rushed down his body.

Steam rose as their lips parted. He trailed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck, "Hans," she breathed as he continued along her bare shoulder. The sound of his name on her lips thrilled him and he would do anything to make her say it that way again. He kissed back up the same trail and nibbled on the edge of her ear.

Her mind ventured to the fantasy she had fought against the night of the storm; she wanted to feel the touch of his unshielded skin, "Gloves."

"What?" he looked confused.

She sat up forcing him to do the same, "Your gloves," she took one hand, kissed the tips of his fingers, and began to slowly remove the glove with her teeth.

His eyes grew large, "Oh, no, no, no," he pulled his hand away and straightened its covering, "I…uhh…well…" he colored as he faltered, "feel very vulnerable and…uhm…exposed without them." She pushed him back down on the bed and straddled his waist. An intoxicating sense of power welled up from within as she looked him over knowing she was entirely responsible for the current state of this powerful, brilliant man. Admiral Westerguard, a man dozens of kingdoms were indebted to; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, the man who had tried and almost succeeded in taking her crown now lie willingly beneath her, his normally immaculate appearance disheveled: his lips red from her mouth, his cheeks flushed, his cravat crooked, his tailcoat partially off one shoulder, his shirt wrinkled, several buttons of his waistcoat had come undone, and his hair was tousled from her fingers; she had never wanted him more. She returned her lips to his and pushed her tongue back into his mouth.

It took far more effort than he had ever imagined not to buck his hips against her, or pull her down against his body. She could feel the varying pressure of his arms on her back as he fought his body for control. She left his lips, kissed his chin, his jaw, gently moved the collars of his shirt and coat, and softly kissed his neck, "Queen Elsa, what are you…"

"Please, just Elsa," her smoky voice whispering in his ear caused his mind to go blank. He tilted his head back as she returned her mouth to his neck and moved his collars again. He gasped and she felt his body tremble as she lightly sunk her teeth in and flicked her tongue against his skin. She pulled away with a smirk and lightly kissed his nose, "I need to go freshen up for dinner. You may wish to do the same," she slid off the bed and turned to smile and wink at him before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Hans Gregor Albrecht Brynjolf Westerguard!" Hans' eyes widened and the colour drained from his face as his mother yelled his full name. Klaus, Gemma, Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Elsa all turned their attention away as his mother confronted him, "What is that?" she demanded pointing at the collar of his tailcoat.

"My collar?" he asked confused.

"No, what's on your collar," she grabbed his coat and pulled him down to take a closer look at his collar, "lipstick," she gasped as she saw the mark beneath his shirt that accompanied it, "is that a bite mark!?" His skin was as red as his hair when his mother's voice drew the attention of most of the people who remained in the dining hall.

"Mother, please," he begged in a whisper.

"Sailor or not, you are a prince and I raised you better than this!"

Hans was mortified, "mother, this is not the place for this."

"Oh, don't you dare give me a lecture on impropriety with a bite mark under your collar! Your father will deal with you tomorrow," she said in a dark voice before storming off.

"I…I'm going to retire for the evening," Hans practically sprinted from the room trailed by his guards. Elsa stood stunned by Queen Adelaide's rage.

The look on her sister's face told Anna all she needed to know about the origin of the marks on the retreating prince. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Anna said as she drug Elsa away from the group, "What just happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Now might be a good time to figure it out. You know, before Anders gets to him tomorrow."

* * *

"Well, I see you managed to get beyond kissing like you're fourteen," Eugene laughed.

"Then why am I being treated as though I am still a prepubescent youth?"

"I can't really help you there; never had parents."

Hans was about to make a retort about that not necessarily being a bad thing, but thought better of it, "How did she even see it from that distance? My collar is black!" he sighed, "I supposed it doesn't really matter now."

"Got any more hidden under there?" Eugene grinned and pulled Hans' collar.

Hans rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, "No, no clothing was removed."

"I didn't think so; she's a lady and you're terrified."

"And you weren't?"

"Hey, we're not talking about me here."

He decided he didn't wish to pursue that any further; the less he knew about Eugene's copulatory experiences the better, "I'm already a prisoner, what else could they impose upon me?"

"I don't think you really want to find out."

* * *

The next morning Hans lie on the bed staring up at the canopy, waiting. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father came in and dealt out some sort of punishment. A soft knock roused him from his dreadful musings, "Yes," he yelled not bothering to get up.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa entered and closed the door behind her.

He sat up and smiled at her, "Don't apologize. I now know to check my collar before I leave," he laughed and she blushed; "besides no matter what my father does when he gets here, it will have been worth it."

Her face lit up, "He hasn't been here yet?"

"No, I haven't seen either of them since last night."

"Good, we can fix this. Your mother, the guards, and you are the only ones who know I was here, and you and I are the only ones that know what actually happened," she began to pace, "while your mother can be absent minded she's no fool. She will speak to the guards and the truth will become obvious soon if we don't offer another explanation. If your parents know the truth, I doubt we will be left alone together until after we are wed."

"I see your point," he tried to keep a straight face, but hearing her speak of marriage elated him.

"Stand up," she walked to him and hugged him paying close attention to where her mouth hit, "perfect," she stepped back, "The lipstick got on your collar when I embraced you."

"And the other mark you left?" he asked with a roguish grin.

"I doubt it's still visible," she moved his collars and breathed a sigh of relief, "It's gone. You can claim it was never there, that it must have been a trick of the light."

"That could work. Let's just hope my father is willing to doubt my mother's visual perception."

* * *

Elsa left with Anders, worried to rouse suspicion if she appeared to be there for another purpose other than to clear Hans' name. She wasn't sure if the king actually believed the story or if he just wanted to, but either way he assured them he would explain things to Adelaide.


	21. Announcement

Elsa’s soft knock came a short time before lunch was to be served (he had overslept and missed breakfast), when there was no answer she gently pushed the door open and peeked in. The bed was empty, a shirt, waistcoat, tailcoat, cravat, and gloves lay on it, but she didn’t see Hans. She stepped into the room, walked over to the bed, and ran her fingers down the buttons on his coat.

The sound of something tapping on porcelain made her turn to find the source. She carefully stepped towards a dividing screen that was partially open. Hans stood at the basin naked to the waist with his back to her.

She could see the tattoo that covered his right arm went partially over the back of his shoulder, and the long, thin scar he had received from a pirate’s sword ran from his left shoulder until it disappeared below his waistband on the right side. In the mirror’s reflection she watched as he carefully ran the straight razor along his neck and tapped it against the basin to clean the blade. She smiled and giggled to herself as he contorted his face attempting to rid it of any unwanted stubble. He splashed water on his face to clean any remaining shaving foam and dried with a towel. He raised his chin, closed his eyes, and ran the tips of his fingers down his throat checking one final time for any strays. Satisfied with the results he turned to find Elsa shamelessly staring at him. He froze when he saw her and blanched. “Elsa!” He ran to hide behind the screen that separated the bathroom from the rest of the room. “Can you please hand me at least my shirt and gloves?” he asked from behind the screen.

“You realize I have seen you in less.”

“I haven’t forgotten the mortifying condition I was left in.”

She brought him the requested items then reached around the screen, grabbed his gloved hand and pulled before he could tuck in his shirt, “Neither have I,” she placed a hand on the side of his face, frosting his sideburns and gently kissed him.

 She pulled him over to a chair, pushed him down, sat in his lap, slid her hands up his chest into his hair and captured his mouth with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him; his one hand on her back, the other gently pressing the back of her neck. Her one hand slid beneath his shirt; the heat of his bare skin under her touch exhilarated her senses and drew frost from her skin. He shivered as her fingers left trails of fast melting ice on his chest and shoulder, but the reactions of his body were only partially in response to the cold. Her lungs burned begging for air, and steam rose when they finally parted when neither could wait any longer, “I could really get used to this,” Hans smiled.

He was shocked when she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Her eyes slowly went from the waistband that came just above his navel, up his abdomen, and up his chest; he turned his face away and blushed under her scrutiny. It had been entirely inappropriate for her to indulge herself in the beauty of his form when he lie ill the winter he spent in Arendelle, but now she could fully appreciate the indentations of his abdomen, the broadness of his freckle spotted shoulders, the definition of chest and arms. He noticed her looking at his scars and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, “I’m sorry about the multitude of scars. I’m the only of my brothers so badly marred. Vigo is missing an eye, but that’s from an unfortunate fall onto his toothbrush as a child…” Elsa stopped his rambling with a frosty touch to his lips.

 “There’s nothing to apologize for. They are part of you,” she traced her fingers over the newest scars on his left shoulder and bicep then turned her attention to his right arm and let her fingers glide over the ink marked skin, “It’s beautiful,” she followed the patterns of arrowheads and waves from the top of his shoulder until they stopped above his wrist. “Why is there Arendelle’s crocus?” she turned his arm over so it was face up.

“An act of contrition.”

She brought it up to her mouth and gently kissed it leaving an intricate snow flake that seemed to melt into his skin, “Now it only serves to mark you as mine,” she smiled and reached to trace the scar on his side only to have her hand gently lifted to his mouth and gently kissed. A smirk formed and she raised a curious eyebrow. Before he had a chance to react her hands were on his sides and he erupted in uncontrollable giggling.

She stopped moving her fingers only due to her own laughter. He grabbed her hands, “No,” he cleared his throat and lowered his brow, “No,” he said as sternly as he could.

“You’re so cute,” she leaned in and rubbed her nose against his.

“I have commandeered an enemy vessel unassisted, escaped a kidnapping, and survived at least four assassination attempts. I am one of the most decorated admirals of the Southern Isles,” he pouted, “I am not cute.”

She slipped her hands from his, draped one arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “would you prefer deliriously tempting?” she flirtatiously grinned as she ran a finger down the center of his chest and abdomen leaving an icy trail.

He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and bit his lip as desire rushed through him. He lowered his eyes to meet hers, “Your majesty, you don’t play fair.”

“What fun would that be?”

“I’ll remember that,” he returned her playful smirk.

“I supposed I should let you get dressed,” she sighed as she got off of his lap so he could stand, picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“I think I should do the next part,” he stepped back pulling the hem of the shirt from her hands and tucking it into his trousers.

“We should announce our engagement to your parents soon,” she anxiously wrung her hands; despite all that had happened she feared he would tell her that he had changed his mind.

He paused with one hand down his trousers. He realized his position and quickly withdrew it, “You will have to return to Arendelle soon, so the time we will be able to spend together like this is limited. When do you think we should?”

She smiled and helped him on with this waistcoat, “I was thinking of speaking to them privately this afternoon.”

“I won’t be able to be present.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure I can handle asking for their blessing,” she buttoned his waistcoat and tied his cravat, “I’m glad I finally know what these are for,” she used the tied piece of satin to pull him into a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other hand slipped beneath her braid. He curled his fingers and pulled her hair causing her to lean her head back and give him ready access to her neck. He nibbled, sucked, and kissed his way down her throat and over her collar bone, “We’re never going to make it to lunch like this, and someone will come to find out why.”

* * *

She was terrified as she stood before the set of tall, intricately carved wooden doors of the great chamber. King Anders opened the door, “Queen Elsa, is there something you need?” His soft green eyes and kind smile were reflected perfectly in the face of his youngest son.

“I would like to speak Queen Adelaide and you for a moment if I may,” she nervously played with her fingers.

“Certainly,” he opened the door further and stepped aside to let her through. She found herself in a massive parlor decorated with paintings of their children and themselves; their wedding portrait took up an entire wall, “I will go fetch Adelaide, please, make yourself comfortable.”

She examined the paintings and found the ones of Hans as a young child were always accompanied by his adorable grin, but after a certain age he looked as though he might have been painted post mortem.

Individual portraits of the princes as adults lined a wall. She walked along admiring the amazing accuracy and skill of the artist they had commissioned them from; Wolfgang looked every bit the perfect Crown Prince and Klaus managed to still look timid. Reinvald’s portrait showed more of the man she had seen adoring his wife than the arrogant narcissist the paintings of him from adolescence onward had shown him to be.

“That one was done only two years ago,” Adelaide smiled as she entered the room, “this one was just completed a few months ago,” she guided Elsa to a large portrait. The canvas was taller than she was and the image on it made her heart skip a beat. There stood Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard in full regalia, holding his hat in one hand; the other on the pommel of his sword that stood parallel to his legs. His mouth held a confident smirk and there was no doubt that this man was alive, “Beautiful isn’t it?” Elsa blushed and tried to keep her eyes from venturing below the waistband of the snuggly fitting white trousers he was depicted in, “And Hans thinks he’s hideous,” Queen Adelaide rolled her eyes and walked to a chair.

“Would you like some tea?” King Anders asked before sitting down.

“Oh, no thank you,” Elsa walked over to the group of chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down across from the couple.

“Now, my dear, what is it you would like to speak with us about?” Queen Adelaide asked with a warm smile.

“Hans.”

“Is there something wrong with him?” Queen Adelaide’s eyes widened with fear.

“No, there’s nothing wrong,” Elsa forced a nervous smile.

“Oh, good,” the elder queen let a sigh of relief.

“Then what do wish to discuss with us about him?” King Anders asked slightly confused.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself and pull back the frost that had begun spreading from beneath her feet, “I wish to take him as my husband.”

The royal couple exchanged stunned looks, “are you asking us to bless your marriage to Hans?” King Anders asked skeptically.

“Yes, that is precisely what I’m asking.”

Queen Adelaide covered her mouth with her hands before springing to her feet and embracing the young queen. King Anders smiled with tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “We couldn't bless a marriage more.”

* * *

Queen Adelaide and King Anders could barely contain their smiles at dinner. Hans sat as his usual place next to Gemma moving her plate and rearranging her food while stealing sly glances at Elsa. Elsa had trouble keeping her mind off of what was under the tailcoat, waistcoat, cravat and shirt. She blushed when her mind wandered to what was beneath his trousers and she realized how much she was anticipating their wedding night.

Elsa was rescued from her thoughts by King Anders lightly striking his glass with his fork. He stood when he was certain he had everyone’s attention, “Tonight, Queen Elsa has a wonderful announcement to make,” he smiled at Elsa and gave her a nod before sitting back down.

Elsa stood, smiled at Hans and cleared her throat, “Fate has things planned no one could ever imagine,” she glanced around the table at all of his brothers, sisters-in-law, and close friends, “as scandal seldom stays silent, I will assume that everyone at this table is well aware of the events that took place at my coronation,” a reluctant murmur of agreement rose from the table. She smiled, “What has transpired since then only a few are aware of. I will shorten the story to say that somewhere between the letters, snowball fights, and pirates I fell in love with the last man I would ever have thought I could,” she look directly at Hans and smiled with watery eyes, “and he and I are to be wed.”

* * *

“Took you long enough,” Eugene laughed as he slapped Hans on the back.

Hans grinned, “You mean it took her long enough.”

“Oh, really?” Eugene looked at Elsa with a smile and a raised eyebrow; she blushed, smiled, and looked away. He laughed, “It was getting really annoying watching you two pine after each other.”

“I’m sorry the emotional repercussions of the worst events of my life inconvenienced you,” Hans rolled his eyes.

“Apology accepted,” Eugene smiled, “I knew you would get use out of that coat I sent you.”

* * *

After his twelve brothers, twelve sisters-in-law, her sister and brother-in-law, the few guests, and one very happy set of parents Hans and Elsa finally ran out of people to receive congratulations from, “Well that was exhausting,” he covered his mouth to hide his yawn as he escorted her to her room.

“I wasn't expecting that to take so long, but I only had Anna’s engagement announcement to use as a reference and I didn't take into account the size of your family.”

“It can be a bit overwhelming,” The guards that still shadowed his every move were not far down the hall limiting his options, so he decided it was best to take a socially acceptable approach in light of the bite mark incident. He lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers and placed the softest, most romantic kiss he ever had on her waiting lips. He smiled as he pulled away and looked deeply into eyes, “Good night, my love.” He continued down the hall to the tower leaving Arendelle’s queen breathless.

* * *

Elsa and Hans had no time alone in the days following the announcement of their betrothal. Queen Adelaide kept Elsa and Anna busy most of the time discussing every aspect of the wedding in great detail; having been instrumental in planning the weddings of her other twelve sons she had it down to an art. It was to be held in Arendelle in three months. Much to Elsa’s displeasure Queen Adelaide insisted Hans remain in Baltia until a week before the wedding.

“I understand you want to spend as much time as possible with him, but it will be better to be separated for just a little longer,” Queen Adelaide said as she sat with Elsa and Anna in the sun room.

“May I ask how?”

“It helps reduce certain risks,” she responded with slight discomfort.

“What risks? Kristoff and I were together all the time.”

Queen Adelaide sighed, “The risk of making certain mistakes.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t follow,” Elsa was slightly confused.

“Anders and I spent most of our time before our wedding together and, how do I put this delicately, Wolfgang and Naatan weren’t as premature as everyone was led to believe.”

“A week before will be fine,” Elsa turned bright red, and Anna tried her best not to laugh.

* * *

“I won’t be able to see you for nearly three months?” Hans was not happy with the decision, “we haven’t had a moment alone since the night of the announcement,” they stood in the dining hall with the rest of the guests after dinner was finished.

“I know, but your mother made a good argument, and you would be terribly distracting while Anna, Gerda, and I put the wedding together.”

He leaned forward and bewitchingly whispered in ear, “But I like being distracting.”

The chill that ran down her spine as his warm breath moved across her skin served to reinforce Queen Adelaide’s warning, “You can distract me all you want after the wedding.”

He raised an eyebrow and flashed a wicked grin, “Is that a promise?”


	22. Strangeness and Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frøken - Miss in Danish (I think)

_My Dear Elsa,_

_This is agonizing! Never before has it seemed time has passed so slowly. I miss you more than I can express in mere words, but they are all I have for now. I miss your wit, your kind heart, your conversation. Your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard (even when you adorably chortle). I miss the way you step on my feet when we dance, the barely visible freckles that have the privilege to grace your fair skin, the depth of your sapphire eyes that hint at the brilliance of the mind behind them. Your mouth, I have no honeyed words that can come close to describing such a wonder. Your smile is the light that illuminates my soul. Your kiss awakens a fire that courses through me and ignites things within that would be entirely inappropriate to describe._

_I must confess that I still struggle with the knowledge I almost took the life of the beautiful winter rose from this world. I am able to distract myself with a decent amount of success during the day, but when the sun slips below the horizon and I lie in bed, my demons are my only company. I owe Anna more than I can fathom._

_I cannot pretend to know how you could love me, but I will do all that I can to make you happy.  I realize that includes facing what I have run from for so long. It will not be easy, and I pray you will not be too heavily burdened with the mess I am likely to become at times._

_If my melancholy musings haven’t entirely dissuaded you from committing yourself to me, I shall count the hours until I am able to bask in your light again._

_Love,_

_Hans_

The simplicity of their names meant as much to her as the letter’s contents. She knew she was in for a long, hard fight against the damage done to him by the mirror and his own mind, but the spoils of war far outweighed the trial of battle. She smiled as she lightly ran the tips of her fingers over his name feeling the indentions the pressure of the pen left in the paper.

“Must be good,” Anna said with a mischievous smirk peeking over Elsa’s shoulder, “you’re grinning.”

Elsa quickly folded the letter, rose, and shoved it into the desk drawer, “Really, Anna?”

Anna laughed as she watched her sister blush, “You’re the one who left a bite mark under his collar. I don’t know what you have to be bashful about.”

Elsa gave a shocked gasp, “That was a trick of the light!” she turned away as the heat in her face began to overtake her ears, “You heard Queen Adelaide’s apology.”

“Oh, I heard it, and like everyone but Queen Adelaide I didn’t believe it,” Elsa remained silent, “So,” Anna sashayed over to her sister and set her chin on her shoulder, “What did you two do while you were up there?”

Elsa stiffened and walked away, “We do not need to discuss this.”

* * *

“This is still pretty weird,” Anna said as she fed Sven another carrot.

“Your sister getting married?” Kristoff asked.

“Yes. Well, just who she’s getting married to.”

“If you have a problem with it, you should probably tell her before the wedding.”

“No! I don’t have a problem with it. It’s just that he’s the last person I would have ever expected. I would have seen her marrying Olaf before Hans.”

“That might be carrying the snow thing a bit too far.”

“You know what I mean,” she playfully nudged his side with her elbow, “he’s not the guy who came to her coronation four years ago. That guy I could never see her marrying. It’s still hard to wrap my head around he was two people in the same body.”

Kristoff gently smiled and pulled her into his arms, “I don’t think that will ever get any less weird.”

* * *

_My Hans,_

_I know the time apart after such a short time of enjoying each other’s true feelings is painful, but we will have the rest of our lives to do so. That does not mean that I do not long for you at present. I see your bright chartreuse eyes, charming smile, adorable freckles, and auburn hair whenever I close my eyes. I can still feel the heat of your skin on my fingertips and the softness of your lips on mine. I find the memories of the moments in the tower I spent in your firm embrace to be very distracting. My dreams are filled with images of you and interactions with you far too intimate to record on this page. Besides, I am well aware that you possess an entire novel of such things to appease you for the time being._

_The time for me is passing rather quickly. I believe that is due to all the wedding preparations. The invitations have been sent out, the cake has been ordered, the officiant has been scheduled, the decorations and dress I will take care of the day of the wedding. I have tried many styles and believe I have found the one I will craft for my bridal gown. Anna and Rapunzel will be dressed in pale blue, those dresses have to be sewn by Fru Sorenson since I am the only one impervious to the cold. I assume your mother has already taken care of Klaus’ and Eugene’s clothing; she told me there were several things that would need to be handled in Baltia and I do not know what she is referring to._

_I know I take you with a wounded heart that will be more difficult to mend than any physical wound you have received. This is no deterrent. You have fought to save the lives of many and now it is time for us to fight for yours._

_Love,_

_Elsa_

* * *

“Such a spectacular failure,” the creature hissed as it entered his cell, “it is disappointing considering how well you manipulated the situation. I couldn’t have guessed that the queen had ice magic, but using the emotional vulnerability of the ice witch to bring her to her knees was a thing of beauty. If only you had waited to ensure the princess was dead.”

“What do you want from me now?”

“Sadly, your brilliance will now be wasted as you will not be my puppet much longer,” it sighed, “The loss of you forces me to rethink my strategy; I had planned on having you obtain the crown of another kingdom since the events have been hushed up, but with the mirror removed the control spell they were enchanted with will be removed with them.”

“I look forward to it.”

It laughed, “You say that now, but you have no idea what you are in for. Guilt, fear, regret, all the emotions you have been protected from will soon come flooding back and tear at your heart like a rabid animal.”

“They do not seem to bother you.”

“That is because I do not regret or have guilt for the decisions I have made. I have made them in order to further myself and that’s all that truly matters. I do admit I am curious about the man you really are, which is why I will allow you to live, but to make sure you do not remember me,” the being produced a needle, put its hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, pushed the needle into his left eye and slowly removed it.

Hans sat bolt upright in bed trying to catch his breath.

* * *

“So she’ll be wearing white and…?”

“Blue,” Hans answered his mother as she circled him while the tailor fitted his uniform.

“What shade of blue?”

“Pale blue.”

Queen Adelaide sighed, “Yes, but which one? Do you realize how many colours could be called ‘pale blue’?”

“No,” he rolled his eyes weary of both his mother’s questions and holding his arm out for an extended period of time.

“You’re little help. I should be able to write to her and receive a response in time,” she mumbled to herself as she left the room.

“She acts as though she hasn’t done this twelve times already,” Hans sighed as she left the room. Frøken Isben giggled as she pinned the cuff of his sleeve. “Will there be much more after this?”

The young woman removed the straight pins from between her lips, “I need to adjust the cut of the coat and put in some waist darts; probably put some back darts in the shirt and the waistcoat. Oh, I need to adjust our trousers.”

“My trousers? What is wrong with my trousers?”

“Nothing’s wrong with them, but I plan on making this fit well enough to make all the woman, and maybe some of the men, in attendance wish they were in Queen Elsa’s place for at least that night,” Hans blushed profusely and let the seamstress continue her work in silence.

* * *

The anticipation was making him a nervous wreck, “How did you handle this?” Hans paced the library while Klaus sat on the couch and watched.

“I was nervous too, but it will all be over with soon.”

“I was hoping for more help than that,” Hans sighed, “I’m more worried about will happen after the wedding.”

“You eat cake, you dance; I’ve seen you do both quite well.”

“Neither of those are my concern.”

“The coat ceremony? It only takes a few minutes and you just mostly stand there.”

“No! I mean the wedding night!”

“Oh,” Klaus’ eyes widened at the realization, “Most men are usually more excited than nervous about that.”

“Yes, well most men have at least some experience.”

“I didn’t.”

“I did say ‘most men.’”

“You’re making yourself a mess over nothing. Just pay attention to her; there will be clues as to what she likes by the sounds she makes and the way her body reacts, and afterwards you can always ask her about it. There is no shame in wanting to be a better lover.  Besides, you must be doing something right; our parents are the only ones who believed the story about how Elsa’s lipstick ended up on your collar.”

“I deeply regret this conversation.”

* * *

“So it appears you will have the throne of Arendelle after all, dear brother,” Reinvald drawled, “A rather complicated way of obtaining it. Was the initial failure part of a larger plan?” his spiteful smile made Hans’ blood boil.

“My interest is in Elsa’s heart, not her crown,” he said through clenched teeth.

“She must be a saint to not only forgive, but then willingly share her bed with the man who would have stolen the crown from her severed head before her blood cooled on his skin,” he had hit his mark. Hans stood with a look of horror, “It honestly doesn’t seem possible and I encourage you to abandon this endeavor.” Pain burst in Hans’ head as something kept trying to crawl from his memory, “Think. Isn’t it convenient how she was present for three attempts on your life?”

“Are you implying that she orchestrated them? If she wanted me dead I would have been in my grave long ago.”

“Possibly, but what revenge on you would be complete without betraying you the way you betrayed her sister? I only wish to prevent you from suffering the fate of pain and death you would have had them suffer.”

“She is not a monster.”

The pain in Hans’ head was starting to make him nauseous. Reinvald stood toe to toe with him wearing an insufferable smirk, “Perhaps she wishes to wait until after the wedding to find if you are worth keeping to satisfy her carnal desires and will dispose of you if you do not.”

Hans’s eyes narrowed, he stepped forward and leaned into his brother, “You disingenuous, pompous, blackguard! How dare you speak of her in such a manner!” Fear flashed momentarily in Reinvald’s eyes as he backed away from Hans and found his back against a wall, “If you were not my brother…”

“You would try to kill me as well?” His smirk returned and his tawny eyes bore into Hans’. Hans’ stomach twisted, images flashed phantasmagorically over Reinvald’s face too quickly for him to process. Hans stepped away from him, turned, pressed his back to the wall and slid down with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. “It is unfortunate I cannot dissuade you from this,” Reinvald said with a hint of sadness, “it makes things complicated,” he stepped over him and walked down the corridor.


	23. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get spliced – To get married
> 
> Swallow the anchor – To retire from life at sea and settle onshore.
> 
> Splice the main brace – To serve out an extra ration of rum or grog to the ship's crew. I'm using loosely as a term to get drunk with the crew.

 

"Elsa!" Anna yelled from outside the door to the great chamber, "Elsa!" Anna opened the door and rushed through the parlor to the bedroom, "They're here! They're here! Ooh, I'm so excited!"

Elsa sat up, rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned, "Who's here?"

"The guy you're marrying," Anna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He's here?" Elsa threw the covers off and jumped out of bed.

Anna laughed, "Yes, Kai has gone to greet him and his family; I think he's going to take them directly into breakfast." Her sister left the room and Elsa rushed to the closet.

The dress she had worn at the first ball in Baltia, the one she had worn when she first confessed her feelings for him, had been too blood stained to keep. She contemplated the yellow one she had worn at their tea party, the pink one she had worn when he had chased her through the woods (also the one she had worn when they first kissed), the dark blue one she had worn when he taught her to dance, but settled on the red one she had worn for his birthday. Her makeup was dramatic; smoky eyes and deep red lipstick. She let her pale hair hang loose and the final touch was the indispensable necklace.

* * *

"Now, I expect you to behave yourself," Queen Adelaide said to Hans with a stern look as they descended to the dock.

"I will be a perfect gentleman," his mind finished the thought with " _at least in public_."

Queen Adelaide's bottom lip started to quiver and she threw her arms around her son, "My baby's getting married!"

He patted her back as she sobbed into his lapels, "Yes, just like the other twelve before me."

"Dear, let the boy breathe," King Anders laughed and offered his wife his handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes and allowed Kai to help her into the carriage.

* * *

Breakfast looked wonderful, but she couldn't eat a bite. The anticipation was driving her mad! She jumped when the doors swung open and immediately stood when Queen Adelaide and King Anders entered followed by Crown Prince Wolfgang, Princess Asta, Prince Klaus, Princess Gemma, Prince Reinvald, Princess Priscilla, Prince Jens, and Princess Brigitta on the shoulders of Prince Hans.

He was beautiful. The sun played on his auburn hair and reflected off the white of his clothes, the smile he wore made her heart feel as though it would melt; she had to fight against the part of her that wanted to run up and bury herself in his chest. "Welcome back to Arendelle, your majesties," Anna said loudly in order to snap Elsa out of her trance.

"Yes, Welcome," Elsa smiled. Queen Adelaide rushed and embraced her, pinning Elsa's arms to her sides.

King Anders laughed, "We're very happy to be here."

Hans lifted Brigitta from his shoulders, walked to stand in front of Elsa and took her hands, "I would rather be nowhere else," he smiled as he looked into her eyes. He would never know how much it meant to her that he never feared her magic, never shied away from her touch even when she left ice on his skin. He trusted her and his actions showed that more than any words he could ever say.

Jens pretended to vomit, "Jens! What I have told you about that?" Gemma scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother."

Hans chuckled, "Perhaps we can take a walk in the garden after breakfast?"

"I have already eaten all I think I can."

"As have I."

"If no one objects to our absence…" Elsa said open-endedly.

Queen Adelaide opened her mouth, but was interrupted by King Anders before anything came out, "Not at all," he said with a smile.

* * *

He smiled at her as they sat on a bench in a secluded section of the royal garden, "I had forgotten how truly beautiful you are," he caressed her cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

The way he looked at her when he said it and the way he tenderly touch her nearly brought her to tears, "And I had forgotten what a silver-tongued devil you are."

"Me?" he brought his hand to his chest and feigned shock, "I have no earthly idea what you could be referring too. I cannot help if you find the truth to be flattering."

She rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"For reasons I have yet to understand, you plan to marry me."

"This still seems surreal. If someone had told me three years ago that I would be marrying you, I would have thought them insane."

"And have been extremely insulted."

"But what you need to know is I would do it all over again if it's the only way I could end up in your arms." He was speechless, but his smile and eyes spoke volumes.

Elsa wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek, "Sorry," he said embarrassed, "I still get rather emotional."

"Don't apologize. I hope that never changes."

"That makes one of us," he said as he tilted his head up and tried to compose himself, "You do realize Eugene bought that dress for me?"

Elsa giggled, "I don't really see how you would be able to wear it."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he gently kissed her forehead, "I mean he knew very well I am fond of you in red."

"Really? He knew that before we lit the solstice fire?" Elsa slyly grinned.

Hans coloured, "Well, yes. I believe I told him so in a letter."

"Does that mean he bought the jacket for me? I can probably wear that."

He laughed, "I believe it would be far too big for you to wear with any of your dresses."

"When did I say I would be wearing it with anything?" It was too much fun to watch his reaction to her flirtatiously suggestive remarks. The smile fell from his face as his eyes grew wide and his face turned as red as his hair. She took the opportunity to climb into his lap, slip her one hand in his hair, use the other to tightly grip the back of his tailcoat and press her lips to those of her stunned prince, "my mother warned me about women like you," he said with a smirk and half-lidded eyes when they momentarily parted; a look that sent a surge up her spine.

"She warned me about women like me too," she pulled his hair, tilting his head back, and captured his mouth again. She lightly bit his bottom lip causing his lips to part in surprise; his grip on her tightened as her tongue penetrated his mouth. He held her as tightly as he safely could; even that close she was still too far away. Her skin called to him and the barrier of their clothing offended him in a way he had never felt before. For the first time he despised his gloves.

"Ewwww!"

Elsa released her grip on his hair and their lips parted, "Jens! What are you doing here?" Hans asked turning red.

"I got bored and went exploring,"

"How about you not mention this to your grandmother?"

Jens grinned, "What do I get out of it?"

"The knowledge that I owe you a favor?" Jens was not impressed.

"What about a huge snow fort and the company of a talking snowman?" Elsa offered, still in Hans' lap.

"That sounds like a much better deal."

Elsa motioned with her hand and summoned Olaf, "Hi, Elsa!"

"Olaf, would you like to play with Prince Jens?"

"That sounds fun!"

Elsa shot a bolt of magic into the distance, "There is a snow fort on the other side of the gardens for you."

"Alright!" Jens took off in the direction of the bolt with Olaf in tow.

"Now, where were we?" Elsa turned back to Hans.

"As much as I really hate to say this, there is a good chance Jens will not be the last person to venture this way, and he's probably the only we can bribe with a snow fort."

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right."

* * *

"Are you certain this is the best choice for Arendelle?" Prince Reinvald posed to Elsa as she watched Hans, Jens, and Brigitta lob snowballs at each other. "He's still a child himself in all but age,"

She was slightly startled by the sudden remark, "I find his playful spirit to be one of his most endearing qualities," Elsa smiled as Hans fell over pretending Jens had wounded him with a snowball to the chest, "I have seen what he is capable of with my council and the way he handles himself under pressure, and I believe he will serve Arendelle well at my side."

"But will your people accept the man that would have killed their queen and their princess just to have himself fill the vacuum of power?" His tone was gentle but something about it made her uncomfortable.

"My people are well aware of what happened regarding your brother, and the glass that caused it. They are also aware that they would have starved if it had not been for his aid."

"And they are willing to welcome him as their king without suspicion?"

She smiled, "The people of Arendelle have welcomed the idea of our eventual union since I made my desire to wed him clear during the Solstice Celebration after Anna's wedding."

Reinvald was sincerely surprised, "Why did you wait so long to make the announcement?"

"Hans was unaware of the symbolism I had involved him in," Elsa coloured at her confession.

"Sorry, Uncle Reinvald!" Jens yelled as a snowball impacted the blond man's head.

"If you will excuse me, your majesty," Reinvald turned sharply on his heal and walked back inside.

"Veritable ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Hans approached Elsa as Reinvald left.

"He wasn't rude, but something about him is unsettling."

* * *

Elsa nervously played with her fingers as she approached her sister after dinner, "Anna, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Sure!" She followed her into the great chamber, "What do you want to talk about?" the perky redhead bounced as she sat on the bed.

Elsa paced, snowflakes swirling around her hands has she wrung them, "I can't do this," she sighed.

"Can't do what?"

"I'm the older sister; I shouldn't be having this discussion with you this way."

"You haven't discussed anything with me yet?" Anna chuckled.

Elsa took a deep breath and turned away, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Your…" Elsa turned crimson, "wedding night."

"Oh!" Anna put her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle, "What do you want to know?"

"Did it hurt?"

"I've heard that it hurts for some women the first time, but it didn't hurt me. I've been told that when it does hurt it's just a little. It'll only really hurt if you're, well, if you're not…" she paused to think of the right word to use, "excited enough," she rose and put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "there's really nothing to worry about it. Just take it slowly at first and everything will be great."

* * *

He wasn't sure how she found out, but he was certain his mother must have known about the moment he shared with Elsa in the garden as she prevented them from being left alone together again. As annoying as it was, he reveled in the thought that in a few days they would be able to spend as much time together as they wanted. Right now Queen Adelaide was going over every minor aspect of the wedding with Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel (Eugene and she had arrived the previous evening), and Hans, Klaus, Kristoff, and Eugene sat in the drawing room laughing at the queen's obsession with detail.

"Your highness, you have guests in the foyer," Kai informed Hans.

* * *

"Ahoy, Admiral!" Hans was greeted by Lieutenant Dahl and thirteen other officers of the Southern Isles' navy.

His face lit up at the sight of his former first officer, "Dahl, you salty sea dog, what are you doing here?" The two men embraced.

"The Admiral of the Fleet sent us to give you a proper wedding," Dahl laughed, "besides, do you think we'd let you get spliced and swallow the anchor without one last splice of the main brace?"

Eugene looked at Klaus and Kristoff, "I have no idea what he just said."


	24. Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing that T rating a bit far... but there will be no smut (I'll probably post a bonus chapter for the wedding night on tumblr though)
> 
> The book is, again, "Aristotle's Compleat Masterpiece"
> 
> The song is "Scolding Wife" an Irish traditional. The version I used was done by Great Big Sea.

 

The dining hall was filled with rum, beer, food, and men; the fourteen naval officers that had arrived the previous day, all thirteen princes of the Southern Isles, Prince Eugene, Prince Kristoff, King Anders, Siegfried, and Kai.   
  
Hans threw back another shot and laughed as Kristoff easily bested Wolfgang in an arm wrestling victory that threw his older brother out of his chair, “…I was surrounded by three bears and all I had to defend myself was my wits and a dagger…” Hans sighed as he heard Vigo telling what would be one of many false tales he would tell during his stay in Arendelle about how he lost his eye.  
  
Lieutenant Dahl threw his arm across Hans’s shoulders, “I know this is normally thrown the night before the wedding, but I figured it would be better if we did it early to avoid any hangovers that might spoil the ceremony,” he took another swig from his mug.  
  
“I could always count on you to have my back,” Hans smiled at his comrade, “but I don’t drink to excess.”  
  
“I never said I meant you.”

* * *

  
The uproarious laughter and music could be heard throughout the halls. “What are they doing?” Anna asked above the din.   
  
“Drinking and acting like fools,” Asta said without looking up from her book, “Wolfgang and I were the first to marry, so this will make the thirteenth one of these I’ve been   
through.”  
  
“Have you ever been inside of one?” Anna asked intrigued.  
  
“No,” she laughed, “I still want to be able to respect Wolfgang the next morning.”  
  
“Did Kristoff not have one?” Gemma asked.  
  
“No, he’s not really the social type,” a loud eruption of laughter blew down the hall into the drawing room where they sat, “I can’t take it!” Anna got up and set off towards the dining hall; Elsa and Rapunzel followed.

* * *

  
They opened the door just enough to see in. Hans, Eugene, and Vigo stood on the table stripped down to their boots, trousers, and shirts with their sleeves rolled to their elbows; Hans still wore his gloves.  
  
 _When like a roarin’ lion she came bustin’ down the door_  
Caught me by the middle and threw me naked on the floor  
  
Hans sang followed by a chorus of voices in varying degrees of slurring:  
  
 _And if the devil would take her I’d thank him for his pain_  
I swear to God I’ll hang meself if I get married again  
  
Rapunzel laughed, “Well, Asta was right.” They watched as the men danced and fell over   
laughing like idiots as the trio continued to sing.  
  
“I’ll be back in a moment,” Hans announced as he jumped off the table and headed towards the door. The three women ducked into an adjacent room to avoid being seen. Hans disappeared into a nearby restroom and as he went to reenter the dining hall was grabbed the by the collar and pulled into the shadows.  
  
“How much have you had?” Elsa asked.  
  
“A few shots of rum.”   
  
“How many is ‘a few’?”  
  
“More than two,” he flashed a playful grin, and ran his eyes down her body.  
  
“Always with a witty comeba…” he spun her around, pinned her to the wall, and greedily took her mouth. His sudden aggression thrilled her and she melted in his arms.   
He slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips coaxing them to part. She teasingly opened them slightly, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth; he tasted of spiced rum and dark cherries. Her braid wrapped around the wrist of the hand buried in her hair. They parted and he began slowly trailing hot kisses down her neck, “Oh, Admiral,” she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into his hair. His one hand moved from her waist, ran down her side, gripped her rear as a deep growl rumbled in his throat and he pulled her hips against his. “Hans!” she gasped and a beautiful icy pattern spread across the wall directly behind her when she felt his substantial desire press against her through the skirt of her dress.  
  
He smiled against her skin satisfied with her reaction; a deep, sultry chuckle in his throat as he pulled away, “Perhaps there was some wisdom in keeping us apart before the wedding.”   
  
The predatory lust in his eyes made her knees weak, she kept one hand in his hair, the other went to the waist of his trousers and pulled him against her again, “Why do you think that?”  
  
“It’s becoming exceedingly difficult to behave properly in your presence,” he whispered in her ear before returning his mouth to her neck and pressing his body firmly against hers.   
She pulled his hair forcing him to face her, brought their lips together and slipped her tongue back into his mouth. Frost spread down the back of his shirt and into his hair; the cool only seemed to excite him more; he rocked his hips against her and pulled her braid. She felt as though she was going to explode if something didn’t happen soon. Ice spread across the floor in erratic patterns and wind blew through the corridor in unpredictable gusts.  
  
“Hey, Hans, did you get lost?” Eugene rounded the corner, “Oh, uhh, this is awkward.”  
  
Elsa quickly let go of him and blushed. Hans stepped away from her, “Sorry, got a bit distracted.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that,” Hans went with Eugene to reenter the dining hall, “You may want to wipe the lipstick off your face first. I don’t think you want to explain that to your father, though he may be too drunk to notice.”

* * *

  
“That was not what I expecting to walk around the corner to find,” Eugene slurred to Kristoff and Klaus, “If I hadn’t have come looking for him I think they would have fu…”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Hans asked as he approached the inebriated trio.  
  
“Finding you and Elsa in the hall doing this,” Eugene grabbed Hans’ shirt and Hans’ eyes flew wide as Eugene planted a hard kiss on his lips.  
  
“What in the name of Davy Jones do you think you’re doing?” Hans pushed Eugene off of him. The dark haired man fell laughing to the floor; Klaus and Kristoff were in tears. Hans’ turned scarlet when he noticed the entire room was staring at him and decided it would be best if he retired for the evening.

* * *

  
The breakfast table was rather quiet, as it seemed Hans, Reinvald, and Gael were the only men not nursing a hangover.. Asta was enjoying making as much noise as she could pretend was accidental next to a very miserable Wolfgang; Hans and Gael were trying not to outright laugh each time she feigned innocence for dropped silverware or hitting her plate with her glass. Klaus and Kristoff kept looking at Hans and laughing before grabbing their heads in pain; Eugene never took his eyes from his plate. Hans blinked lazily at his food; the previous night was a complete blur and he had no idea why they were behaving so strangely or why Elsa couldn’t look at him without blushing.  
  
“Two days!” Anna practically bounced in her chair, “are you nervous? Of course you’re nervous, but I mean are you super nervous or just kind of nervous?”  
  
Elsa laughed, “Yes, I’m nervous.”  
“After they’re married, can he only wear black coats or does that change since he’s the last one?”  
  
Queen Adelaide smiled, “He is only required to wear a black coat when he is in Baltia, or at a large family gathering.”

* * *

  
“You were quite different last night,” Elsa said softly with a seductive smile as she and Hans stood together slightly away from the crowd.  
  
He looked at her confused, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
She leaned in to make sure no one else could hear her, “You don’t remember our little rendezvous in the corridor outside your party?”  
  
Hans eyes grew wide and his face flushed, “Oh, that wasn’t a dream,” It could be rather unsettling when he dreamt of being the instrument of her death and of her pleasure on the same night, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know rum incited such behavior from me.”  
“I hope it doesn’t always take rum for you to behave like that,” she smiled and winked before walking to Anna who wanted to go over the details of jewelry and hair one last time.   
  
He stared dreamily after her; he was going marry that woman and no other man could have her. “Wait,” the events of the previous evening started to return. His lips tightened into a small snarl as his brow lowered, “Eugene!” he yelled before turning to find the Prince of Corona.

* * *

  
Hans sat in his room and dug a small book out of a locked box, ‘“…the desire to venereal embraces is very great, and sometimes almost insuperable. And the use of this so much desired enjoyment being denied to virgins, many times is followed by dismal consequences…”’ he felt ridiculous for reading this, but felt that any education on the subject that was not dispensed from the mouth of a sailor or an erotic novel might be useful, ‘“But when they are married, and their venereal desires satisfied by the enjoyment of their husbands, those distempers vanish, and they become more gay and lively than before.”’ He had never noticed a difference in Gemma after her marriage to Klaus, but being tainted by the mirror at that time he wasn’t sure if he would be able to detect these changes, nor did he really want to think about it. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thought of Klaus and Gemma. ‘“Secondly, the desire of coition, which fires the imagination with unusual fancies and by the sight of brisk charming beauty may soon inflame the appetite.” That explained his behavior the previous evening. He had been thoroughly surprised that Elsa had not found his actions despicable, ‘“…it is apparent the female sex are never better pleased, nor appear more blithe and jocund, than when they are satisfied this way : which is an inducement to believe, they have more pleasure and titulation therein than men.”’ He closed the book and began to pace the room, a million doubts running through his head.

* * *

  
Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Queen Adelaide and the wives of the twelve princes were all gathered for tea and cakes. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Gemma, Asta, and Queen Adelaide sat at a table together.  
  
“What are the most nervous about?” Anna asked before filling her mouth with another bite of cake.  
  
“I really don’t know, but I guess part of me is afraid I’ll freeze his hands when he puts the ring on.”  
  
Anna covered her mouth to keep the confection in as she laughed.  
“I have never seen you use your magic before,” Asta said to the shock of Queen Adelaide and Gemma, “I’m sure you tire of hearing such requests, but may I see a demonstration?”  
  
“I don’t mind at all,” Elsa smiled.

* * *

  
Elsa walked to the bailey followed by the rest of the women who formerly occupied the dining hall. Everyone remained on the steps as Elsa stepped on the cobblestone, a collective gasp could be heard as ice raced over the pavement. She affixed blades to Anna’s shoes then turned to the rest of the women, “Would anyone else like to skate?”  
Priscilla, Lyall, and Dagny remained on the steps while the other women eagerly took Elsa up on her offer. She manipulated the ice of the fountain until it was in the shape of Arendelle’s crocus. “You have a truly amazing gift,” Hedvig said as she watched in awe as the ice shifted at Elsa’s command.  
  
“Thank you,” Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and Anna yelped as it came in contact with her posterior.   
  
“Can I have one?” Hedvig asked. Elsa created mounds of snow in the corners of the bailey and the war began.


	25. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Life got in the way :( Thank you for the support and reviews :)
> 
> Edit: Wow, I was tired. I have gone through and fixed several major typos and malapropisms.

 

Hans adjusted his coat for what was likely the fiftieth time that morning. As a naval officer he was to be wed in his uniform; a uniform that had been made just for the occasion. He examined himself in the mirror and despite his initial reservations about the adjustments the seamstress had made he was forced to admit nothing had ever fit him better than that uniform. All the medals and awards hung from his chest; including a duplicate of the one he had given Elsa. His hat was made of the same alabaster material as the rest and the white ostrich plumes that rest in it were specially chosen by his mother for their pallor and fullness.

On the bed rested his gloves. He picked them up and hesitated to put them on. Tonight would be the first time he had willingly removed them in the presence of another person that wasn’t for a life or death reason; ropes slipped easier against silk than skin. His eyes focused past the gloves to the bed he had slept in the previous night. Tonight he would share a bed with Elsa the queen of Arendelle, the most powerful woman he had ever known. His heart began to race and he jumped when Queen Adelaide opened the door. She stood in the doorway with her hands folded and pressed to lips, tears welling up. She slowly walked to him and unnecessarily brushed his epaulettes, “You’re beautiful.” Hans smiled and lifted a handkerchief from the dresser to wipe both his eyes and his mother’s.

* * *

“Does it look alright? Should I change anything?”  Elsa asked her sister.

Anna laughed, “You look amazing.” Anna and Rapunzel’s ice blue silk a-line dresses had bateau necklines edged with pale crystals that matched the ones that formed triangles with ascending points along the edge of the skirt.

Elsa’s snowy a-line dress had a moderate train. Over the shimmering skirt lay a layer of ice lace that continued up the bodice to the sweetheart neckline that was embellished with ice cut like diamonds that caught the light with her every movement. Her hair was scattered with snowflakes, braided like rope and coiled behind her head; her veil of frost hung over the coiled braid and trailed just behind the train of the dress.

* * *

 

“Is everything set? Is everybody here? The rings. Where are the rings?” Hans started to hyperventilate.

“Relax,” Gemma chuckled as she put her hand on his shoulder, “Gerda has them. She’s getting Jens and Gita ready.”

“Wow, you clean up nice,” Eugene said as he entered the room. He circled Hans, looking him over, “Seriously, if I was into men,” he elbowed Hans in the side and winked.

Hans rolled his eyes and grinned, “Remember, you’re the one who kissed me,” Eugene’s eyes widened and his cheeks coloured, “And I thought you didn’t have a thing for redheads.”

“We agreed to never talk about that,” Eugene hissed through clenched teeth.

“Wait,” Gemma was entirely confused, “What happened?”

“Nothing! Nothing happened!” They responded in unison. 

* * *

Hans could feel his hands starting to sweat within his gloves as he stood in the front of the chapel. Everyone had been seated and his officers now lined the aisle facing one another with their swords hanging from their belts. He really couldn’t believe this was happening, his heart felt as though it would beat out his chest, he was about to be wed. He was about to be wed to a woman who ripped open the ice of her harbor just to see him, the woman who had never given up on him even after he had given up on himself, the woman who… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bow gliding across the strings of a cello. He turned to see Rapunzel and Eugene slowly walking down the aisle towards him.  His mouth went dry. Klaus and Anna were next to approach. He was starting to feel light headed. Brigitta walked down next throwing white rose petals in her wake. He took in a deep breath and raised his gaze to see his bride. She didn’t look real. She looked as though she had been formed from the essence of winter; as if she had been created from a snow cloud as she entered the room. There was a hushed gasp as the queen entered the hall. A gasp Hans never heard.

He resisted blinking as long as he could for fear that in that brief instant she would disappear or the very breeze from his eyelashes would blow her away.

The priest had been talking for some time, but he hadn’t heard a word lost in the eyes of his beloved Elsa. Klaus nudged him just in time, “Do you, Hans Gregor Albrecht Brynjolf Westerguard, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” he said with dreamy smile on his face.

 “Do you, Elsa Astrid Rane Aren, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” he had never seen her shine so brightly.

“The rings,” Jens stood between them and proudly held the white pillow that held the rings. Hans slowly slipped the ring her finger with his shaking hands. He removed the glove from his left hand long enough for her to slip the ring on before immediately putting it back on, “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” he smiled at Hans, “you may kiss the bride,” Hans lifted his hand to her cheek, closed his eyes and lightly kissed her.

“Officers, draw swords!” Admiral Ansgar ordered from the far end of the left line of officers. In one fluid motion the officers drew their swords and formed an arched pathway, “invert swords!” the swords were flipped so the cutting edges faced the ceiling.

Elsa took Hans’ arm and they walked beneath the arch only to be stopped as Ansgar and the officer across from him lowered his sword. Elsa looked at Hans with confusion then gave a start as the flat side of Lieutenant Dahl’s sword swatted her backside, “Welcome to the Navy,” Dahl said with a smile.

“Carry swords!”  Ansgar ordered as soon as Elsa and Hans had cleared the aisle and the officers sheathed their weapons, “Rear Face! Forward March!”

* * *

 He tapped Kai on the shoulder, the men exchanged a smile, and Kai bowed as Hans took Elsa’s hand, “You don’t even look real,” Hans said as he guided her along the floor, “I know I’m going to wake up any moment,” he made a slight grimace as Elsa’ stepped on his foot, “Well that felt real.”

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“If you didn’t step on my feet when we danced I would have even more trouble believing you’re not a mystical creature fashioned purely out of winter’s splendor.”

She blushed, rolled her eyes and shyly smiled, “never stop saying things like that.”

“I don’t believe I could if I wanted to, your majesty,” realization washed over her as she rested her head on his shoulder. “You’ve never called me that because I’m a queen, have you?”

He chuckled slightly, “I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to figure that out,” he smiled when he noticed the music change and softly sang into her ear.

  _So this is love…_

* * *

 Hans stood with Klaus and Istvan, but wasn’t listening to any of the conversation. He smiled to himself as he watched Elsa repeatedly apologize to his father for stepping on his feet as they danced. At the edge of his peripheral vision he caught his next eldest brother. His eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to Reinvald. He stood away from the crowd conversing with Priscilla. Hans expected to see a scowl on his face given how desperately he had tried to prevent this marriage, but he looked on the verge of tears. Priscilla appeared concerned as she held his hand and rubbed his chest.

* * *

 Hans gently lowered Elsa’s feet to the ground as the door snapped shut behind them and he jumped. Neither he nor Elsa could meet the other’s eyes, suddenly shy of each other’s company, “So, when do you exchange your white coat for a black one?” Elsa as she slowly made her way through the parlor towards the bedroom door.

“That’ll happen tomorrow after we…,” he blushed and stared at his boots, “Never mind.”

Elsa smiled and tried not to laugh; she hadn’t expected him to more nervous than she was, “Today has been exhausting,” she walked to him, took his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

Hans stared at the bed as though he had never seen one before. “Hans, what are you so nervous about?” she said with a slight laugh, “While we’ve never removed any clothing, it’s not as though we’ve never kissed,” she placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in, but her lips only brushed his as he pulled away, “Have I done something wrong? Do you not desire me?”

The shake of her voice and quiver of her lip was breaking his heart, “No you haven’t done anything wrong and it has nothing to do with not desiring you. I desire you,” he blushed and cleared his throat, “that is far from the issue.”

“Then what is?” she pleaded on the edge of tears.

He took in a deep breath, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” her confusion was only momentary, “Hans, that’s a myth. It would only hurt the first time if I wasn’t excited enough,” she smiled as she blushed and shyly looked up at him, “I don’t believe with you that will be a danger.”

He was filled with the strangest mixture of lust and fear, “That’s not the only reason.”

“What else could there possibly be?”

“I worry that I won’t…” he had to force the words from his tongue, “that I won’t satisfy you,” Elsa stood wordless, “I’ve read that women need to have such carnal pleasures to be fully happy, and there’s something called ‘the green sickness.’ I’m not entirely sure what it is but it sounds terrible and it’s caused by lack of copulatory contentment,” he turned a deep shade of scarlet, “We’ve committed ourselves to each other, but I worry that you’ll be unsatisfied in that aspect of our marriage, you won’t say anything about it for fear of upsetting me, but you’ll slowly grow to resent me for it,” his speech became faster and louder as he began to pace the floor next to the bed wringing his hands, “You are too honorable a woman to cuckold me and the resentment will grow to simmering bitterness that will last until I die, but it may be too late for you to remarry and you’ll live the rest of your days remembering me with nothing but hatred!”

“Hans,” she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, “I know how hard you tried to avoid your hips contacting mine when we kissed,” she giggled, “well, except that once,” Hans turned head, embarrassed, “You have no idea how wonderful that felt. I have no worries that’ll leave me unsatisfied. If what I’ve felt and what you’ve done so far are any indication of what you’re capable of, I doubt there will be a more satisfied woman in all the world.”

Still deeply blushing he smiled, “I was so worried you would change your mind after you informed me that hadn’t been a dream.”

Memories of the evening of his bachelor party played in her head. She placed her hands on his chest, faced down slightly and ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip, “You know one of the things I’ve always liked about your uniform, Admiral?” she slid her hands up, joined them behind his neck and whispered in his ear, “The thought of getting you out of it.”


	26. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. My wedding is fast approaching and my weekends have been stolen by various minor details. Thank you so much for the reviews and support :)

He felt a pressure against him and the scent of spearmint filled his head. He breathed deeper only to have the source of the aroma tickle his nose. He wiggled his nose as he slowly opened his eyes to find pale blonde hair and his heart went into his throat recalling the last time he awoke in bed with Arendelle's queen. Memories crept into his sleep fogged mind and he snuggled closer to the woman his arm was draped over. She stirred and rolled over to face him, "Good morning," she smiled as she kissed his nose.

He stared back with a love struck smile, "I could most certainly become accustomed to waking beside you every morning," he gently caressed her cheek. She snuggled closer and he felt her sob against his chest, "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he started to panic.

She raised her head and looked into his face smiling with tears on her cheeks, "I've dreamt of this for so long; for you to actually be here, to not wake up from a dream to find myself alone. I no longer have sleep wrapped in your coat," she chuckled, "I still have them; I kept a uniform coat from your winter here, it's in the closet along with the one Eugene had made for you. I also kept the one you had me wear the night of the storm," she blushed, "it smelled the most of you. That was also the night I realized you loved me."

"It took you that long?"

"I always attributed your behavior to something else, but when I saw the way you looked at me in the mirror when I had no makeup, no elegant gown, and my hair a mess, I couldn't deny it any longer. When I awoke in your coat that morning I decided we had waited long enough," she wiped the tear from his cheek, kissed her finger and pressed it to his lips, "you obviously were entirely clueless to my feelings."

"I still have trouble believing you tried to catch my attention."

"I never wore gowns that exposed my shoulders, showed any cleavage, or openly flirted with a man until you!" she playfully shoved him in the chest, "This is entirely your fault!"

A wicked grin graced his face, "Oh, so it's entirely my fault you're in bed with a prince covered in only a sheet?"

She wrapped herself around him and ran a finger down his back leaving an icy trail. He gasped and arched his back into her, "You are entirely to blame," she smirked and shifted her leg.

Hans bit his lip and took a deep breath, "I will gladly accept the consequences" he growled as he rolled them over and began to nibble on her neck, "As you seem eager for me to do so."

"And what would cause you to come to that conclusion?" she teased as she lightly frosted the tattoo that covered his right arm and smiled as his body tensed.

"Just a few subtle cues I've picked up on," he sunk his teeth into her neck and dropped his hips.

"Hans," she moaned as she gripped his arm and a burst of snow dusted the sheet, his uncovered back, and his hair.

"That would be a good example."

* * *

He took a deep breath before entering the small ceremonial hall. His mother and father stood at the far end directly in line with the door; the path lined by six of his brothers on either side. Hans had been present for all twelve of the previous ceremonies, but had never thought about being the one in this position. As custom dictated he entered the hall without a coat and was painfully aware of its absence under the gaze of all in the room.

He stood before his beaming parents; Elsa stood next to his mother and the wives of his brothers stood behind their respective husbands. His father stepped forward holding a beautiful black version of his dress uniform coat; all of his medals had been transferred from the one he had worn for the wedding, "Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles, my thirteenth and youngest son, today is your first full day as a husband. The House of Westerguard takes great pride in their members and their commitment to their spouses. A spouse is a partner for life and this commitment the family trusts you have not taken lightly. To dishonor your spouse is to dishonor your entire family. In this light, your wife will now present you with your black coat, as she has deemed you worthy of it."

Elsa stepped forward and took the coat from King Anders, turned to Hans and placed it in his hands. He lifted it, swallowed hard, and slipped it on; a black bicorn was placed on his by his uncle. Tears of joy slid down his mother's cheeks and threatened to venture down his father's as well. Elsa grabbed Hans by the collar and pulled him into a kiss; his brother's applauded and Hans coloured.

* * *

"I have entire kingdom to familiarize myself with, and after being apart for so long I would rather spend my time with you with the least amount of attempted distractions," Hans said as he undressed for bed.

"So you're certain you don't want to go anywhere for our honeymoon?" Elsa was rather thankful for his desire to remain in Arendelle. At home there would be no obligations of formal visits and outings to prevent them from enjoying each other's exclusive company.

"I have only ever been more certain of one other thing in my life."

"And what might that be?"

He came behind her, slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She leaned back into him and smiled, "You and that mouth of yours," she said with a little laugh.

He slid his hand down her nightgown so that it rested just below her navel and whispered in her ear, "I didn't hear you complaining about my mouth when I was…," a chill ran up her spine and a small moan escaped her mouth as he simultaneously pushed her hips back and slid his hand to her inner thigh to make his meaning undeniably clear.

With great difficulty she forced her mind to focus, "We need to discuss your coronation."

He pulled his mouth away from her neck and dropped his hands, "My what?"

Elsa giggled as she turned around, "Your coronation. I have a flower festival to attend with Anna in a month and I thought we could have it a few months after that to give you some time to acclimate and your family a break from travelling for a bit," she smiled at his slightly stunned countenance, "When I asked you to be my king what did you think I meant?"

"I really hadn't thought much of it. I was a bit overtaken by you asking me to be your husband," he pulled her to him, placed a hand on her backside and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned the fiery kiss despite wanting to actually talk about the event. He slowly and deliberately moved his tongue in her mouth dragging her thoughts exactly where he wanted them to go. He grinned as he pulled away, "and all that entails."

"You're making this conversation very difficult," she said as she stared as his mouth.

"You told me I could be as distracting as I wanted after the wedding," he returned his lips to her neck.

She buried her hands in his hair, "I don't believe I can honestly say I regret that."

* * *

Hans was still trying to adjust to calling Arendelle's castle home, and Elsa being gone with Anna to a local festival for a few days wasn't helping the matter. He found his way out to the stables and his faithful horse. Sitron lowered her head as Hans stroked her nose, "I figured it would be easier for a prince to get used to this."

Hans turned to find Kristoff leaning against a post, "One might believe so, but that isn't the case. Westerguard Castle in Baltia is much larger than this one, but with thirteen princes running around we all blurred together. Being so noticed is not something I'm accustomed to."

"Weren't you in charge of a fleet?"

"Yes, but this is entirely different. I commanded a fleet, but there was camaraderie. In a tavern or at a card table we were all just sailors," he let out a sigh, "Soon I am to be king. I am to rule an entire kingdom at Elsa's side. I will directly affect the lives of thousands. That's bordering the incomprehensible."

"Elsa wouldn't have married you if she didn't think you could handle it."

Hans smiled, "Thank you."

Kristoff shrugged, "That's just how it is."

"So, you were an ice harvester? How does one harvest ice?"

Kristoff grinned, "I'll get my sled. You'll need a coat."

* * *

Hans pulled the overcoat tighter as they approached the small frozen lake, "it stays this cold up here in the summer months?"

"How else are we supposed to harvest ice in the summer?"

"Point taken," he said as he stepped down and walked towards the lake. Kristoff took his tools from the sled and knelt next to him as he unpacked them, "What is all that?"

"Tools."

"Yes, I can see that much."

"Saw, chisel, peavey, tongs," he named each one as he pointed to it.

"I never thought there would be so many pointed objects involved," he lifted the peavey and stared curiously its sharpened hook.

"Still seems safer than hunting pirates."

"Less likely to freeze to death, more likely to be hit with a cannonball; the risk of drowning and impalement seem on par."

Kristoff took the peavey away from him and handed him the saw, "you'll need this first."

* * *

"So, I brought home a block of ice," Hans laughed as they entered the castle, "Elsa would be so proud."

"Only if she didn't know how many times you dropped it on your foot."

"That only happened twice," Hans dramatically turned his nose up, "I had never handled such equipment before…"

"Hans! There you are!" Hans turned to find Reinvald running towards him. He had never seen his brother in such a state; his clothes were tattered and spotted with blood, his face was dirty, his hair a mess, he looked as though he hadn't slept or bathed in days, "I must speak with you," he tried to catch his breath, "now."

"What could you have to say that I would want to hear?" Hans sneered.

"Please, I bet of you, give me a brief audience," the desperation in his eyes as well as his deplorable condition caused curiosity to override disdain.

"Alright, follow me," Hans nodded his head to the side indicating he wanted Kristoff to accompany him.

* * *

"Arendelle is in great danger," Reinvald paced the small study, "you specifically."

Hans grimaced as the pain in his head began to come back, "From what?"

"Pirates."

"It may be smaller than that of the Southern Isles, but the Arendellian navy can handle a few pirates."

"This isn't a few pirates; this is all the pirates of the region!" Hans raised his head to give his brother a confused look, but dropped it back down as the pain increased suddenly, "Hans," his voice held more sympathy than he ever heard from him. He walked over and knelt before Hans' chair, "look at me," Hans eyes were squeezed tight and his lips drawn trying to handle the pain, "you must look at me!" Reinvald roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes, the dirt on his face now streaked with tears, "It was me."

For Hans the world stopped. Memories flashed in his mind. The pain increased rapidly until it felt as though something inside him broke free. It slowly receded as the dark creature in his memories was replaced with the man before him. Reinvald loomed over him as he drove the small piece of glass into his eye. Reinvald ordered him to take Arendelle's throne. Reinvald took sixteen years of his life.

"You!" Hans roared as he leapt out of the chair and pinned his brother to the ground by sitting on him and wrapping his hands around his throat. Reinvald tried desperately to free himself from his brother's grip.

Kristoff dashed forward and pulled Hans off of him, "What is going on?"

"That sniveling waste stole sixteen years of my life!" With great effort he forced the raging redhead into his chair.

"If he's dead he can't talk and if he knows about a threat to Arendelle you need to know that first," Kristoff said holding him down, "then you can kill him."

Reinvald turned on his hands and knees rubbing his throat as he coughed and gasped for air, "I suggest you start explaining," Hans forced through clenched teeth.


	27. Reinvald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustav Skytte was a notorious pirate who operated in the late 17th and early 18th centuries.

The sun that reflected off the white walls of the bailey made the young prince squint.  The gates were shut; guards were posted at all possible entry ways and guards not in uniform mingled in the crowd so the princes were permitted to wander freely. Some of the older princes were trying their budding skills of flirtation on the local girls. Others were chasing each other through the mass of people or stuffing their faces with ungodly amounts of sugar.

The shock of auburn hair peaked out from the blanket his mother held so lovingly in her arms. Jealousy welled up within him as he stood apart from the crowd, “You look troubled, young prince.” A tall man in a long dark blue coat came to stand next to him. Reinvald looked up at him with suspicious eyes. He chuckled, “No need to be concerned,” the man’s voice was thick and husky, “I only noticed you were not partaking in the festivities and wondered why that should be so. A young lad such as yourself should be out with your brothers eating sweets and playing jokes.”

“I do not feel like doing those things,” Reinvald pouted and turned his head back towards his mother and his youngest brother.

“Hmm, I see. Weren’t you the one usually at the queen’s side on these occasions?”

“Yes, until he was born.”

Reinvald’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the baby in Queen Adelaide’s arms; he didn’t see the dark smile that split the man’s tan face. 

* * *

“I was so jealous of the attention you were receiving. He convinced me you took it from me. That I had been replaced, that no one in the family cared for me. He nursed my pathetic injured pride. He expressed what I thought was a genuine interest in my welfare; wrote to me regularly, sent me gifts. For eight years he groomed me, molded me into his lackey and I was weak enough to fall for it. When I was six and ten he gave me the mirror shards. I was so convinced you were the source of everything that was wrong I never thought twice about implanting them in you. There was an addition spell on those shards, a spell that bound you to me. I was to use you for any tasks that required risk. I wasn’t disposable. I was important. I was his key to funneling money out of the kingdom and into his endeavors.”

“Wait, so the mirror shards were tied to you too?” Kristoff asked.

“Yes, the spell also bound me to Hans. The shards dampened so many of my emotions; sympathy, compassion, love were all but flies to be swatted away. I didn’t suffer as he did, how could I?” his voice broke as his body shook and his tears fell onto the rug below him, “I hear his screams when rooms are silent.”

“Did you come here expecting pity?” Hans spat. Kristoff looked at the man in the chair. His face told the story of the emotions battling behind his green eyes.

“No! I have been trying to make amends for my sins ever since the shards were removed. I have done everything I could to protect you!” Hans’ jumped in surprise when Reinvald looked up at him. His eyes were filled with fire and pain, “Why do you think all the assassins failed? I hired them! I made sure they were incompetent I drugged them to guarantee it! I gave them the thorn apple and told them it was hemlock! I tried to keep you off the water and away from pirate hunting anyway I could! Do you know how difficult it was to convince him not to kill you when they kidnapped you without revealing I was trying to save you?  I tried to stop your marriage because I knew this would happen! They’re coming for you, Hans. They’re coming for you because soon you will have an entire nation’s navy at your command!” his head fell again, “and it’s all my fault,” Reinvald breathed slowly and deep for a few seconds before standing but could not look his brother in the eye, “I tried to prevent this, but I was powerless against the threat of you leading Arendelle’s navy. He realized I was no longer his puppet and had me captured as well.”

“I see you managed to escape,” Hans said still angry and skeptical.

“Yes, I have done things I’m not proud of,”  Reinvald said in a quiet, haunted voice, “even after the shards were removed,” Hans looked at his brother’s bloody gloves and realized the blood on his brother’s clothes did not belong to him.

“Why should I trust you?”

“Can you really afford to risk not to?”

Hans clenched his fists as he looked at the mess of a man before him, “No,” he sighed, “why now?”

“The queen is away. He’s been waiting for this.”

“Who is ‘he’?”

“Gustav Skytte,” Reinvald braced himself for his brother’s reaction.

“Gustav Skytte!” Kristoff had no time to prepare as Hans jumped from his chair and loomed over his brother, “He is the most dangerous man in these waters!”

“And he fears you!” Reinvald ran his hands through his dirty hair, “They will arrive in a week flying flags of Friezenburg. You are his target and he will not hesitate to kill anyone in the way. He’s arrogant and doesn’t believe you’ll be prepared for this,” Reinvald paced nervously, “He shouldn’t have figured out my escape before then,” he mumbled under his breath. Hans noticed him shudder and tighten his lips.

* * *

The guard had fallen asleep with his back against the bars of the cell. This was his opportunity. He untied his cravat, quietly slipped it through the bars and around the man’s neck several times. He crossed the ends, wrapped the silk around his wrists, placed his foot against the bars and took a deep breath before pulling hard. The guard didn’t have a chance to make a sound. He held the guard for a few moments after he had stopped moving to ensure his death. Reinvald released the body and it slid down the bars. He reached through the bars and used the key from the guard’s pocket to release himself. He dragged the body into the cell and covered it with a blanket after relieving it of its weapons. He blew out the lamp light and waited. The guards rotated every eight hours and the next was soon to come; he would have to kill all four to prevent the notice of his escape.

* * *

 

“Why, if what you say is true, did you treat me with such animosity after the shards were removed,” Hans watched his brother pace as though he was stalking prey.

“How obvious would it have been that I was involved if my attitude towards you dramatically changed with no explanation?”

“So you just wanted to save your own skin.”

“No!” Reinvald was near panic, “I know what he is capable of! If I removed myself how could I have protected you?” his entire body shook, “I let him control me for four and twenty years! You had no choice, I did.”

“Why did the memories resurface? I remember you pushing that needle into my eye to ensure they wouldn’t,” Hans sneered.

Reinvald flinched at his words, “The troll. When he repaired your memories it must have interfered with the spell.  If he was aware of its existence he may have been able to remove it entirely.”

“Hans,” Kristoff put a hand on his shoulder, “We both know what that mirror can do; you more than anyone.”

Hans huffed, “I will have a bath and a change of clothes readied for you. I must speak with Captain Siegfried and Admiral Tvedt.”

“Thank you,” Reinvald said to Kristoff as Hans slammed the door behind him.

“You better be telling the truth or the pirates will be last thing you’ll need to worry about.”

* * *

It had been several days since his arrival and Reinvald had not seen his brother since then. He knew Hans would be preparing for the attack. Skytte had planned on bringing the armada earlier, but some acts of bribery and sabotage had ensured his delay. He had hoped it would delay him until Queen Elsa’s return, but two days was all he was able to arrange. He did not know when she would return and only hoped Arendelle would be able to hold out until then.

Reinvald sat on the bed in a clean shirt and drawers, his hair still damp from the bath; the guard’s uniform lay draped across a chair ready for the morning. What was visible of him, his hands, neck, face, and legs below the knee, showed no sign of injury, “How did you escape with no injuries?” Hans asked as sat in the chair across from him.

Reinvald did not lift his eyes from the floor, “I ensured there was no one to leave them,” Hans was not prepared for that answer.

“How?”

“How do you believe I knew the assassins would be inept? How do you think I knew which poison to use?”

“The man Lars captured. You killed him,” Hans was stunned, “You were trained.”

“I was groomed. I was whatever he wanted me to be. I pulled away from everyone thinking they didn’t want me,” a tear slipped down his face, “I am such a fool.”

“You were a child,” Reinvald looked up to find sympathy in his brother’s face, “Skytte is not a stupid man. He was hunting for a way to get his claws into the Baltian palace. You were vulnerable and he saw an opening.”

“How,” tears now streamed down the blonde prince’s face, “how can you treat me like this? After everything I’ve done?”

“Elsa once told me that everyone deserves a second chance,” he remembered the night she revealed her identity in the library, “this is yours.”

“Hans, I didn’t just come here to warn you. I came to fight for you.”

Hans thought for a moment, “Does anyone else know about your involvement with Skytte?”

“Priscilla. Priscilla knows everything,” Hans looked confused, “You weren’t the only one I hurt. I stole her. I courted her because she was a challenge, because so many other men wanted her. When she married me I saw her as a prize, not a partner,” Reinvald’s gaze returned to the floor, “I was in the parlor when the shards were removed.”

* * *

 

Reinvald shook the confusion off as he raised himself to his hands and knees. A small tawny hand appeared before him, light flickered off the gold ring it wore. He stared at it for a moment before placing his hand in hers and standing. He looked down at the dark, petite woman before him. She was beautiful, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. Sorrow he knew he caused, “I’m so sorry, Priscilla,” he gently caressed her cheek as tears began to run down his.

* * *

 

“I confessed everything to her. I told her I didn’t expect her to stay with me, she could take anything she wanted with her and I would make any arrangements she required,” he smiled, “I’ll never understand why she stayed, but over the course of the next few months I fell in love with my wife.”

* * *

 

He sat at the piano and played while she sang, at least he tried to. He was an accomplished pianist, but he became so absorbed in her he would forget to play, “Are you alright?” Priscilla giggled at his happy smile.

“Huh?” he snapped out of his trance.

“You were staring,” she gave him a flirtatious smile. He felt the heat rise in his face and his pulse began to race as she approached him. He was helpless under her pale amber eyes as she stood before him. He trembled at her touch as she held his chin in her hand and brushed her thumb across his bottom lip. She leaned closer and touched her lips to his. He lightly returned the kiss; the first they had shared since their wedding day and the only one that had ever meant anything to him. She sat in his lap on the piano bench and ran her finger along his jaw line. She kissed him harder and the passion it sparked frightened him. He had felt desire before, but this was different; it wasn’t about him. For the first time it was about her. She pulled away slightly and the lust in her eyes took his breath, “Most wives don’t have to wait years to consummate their marriage,” she grinned as she whispered in his ear, “make it worth the wait.”

* * *

 

“I came here knowing that I would not see her again. I knew there was a chance you would outright kill me, something I cannot blame you for trying, or that I will die by Skytte’s hand,” his voice was pleading, “I know you owe me nothing, but, please, tell her I did not die a coward.”

 “I will not let you die. You will go back to your wife and produce another grandchild for mother to spoil,” Hans smiled. He could see Reinvald’s chin quiver. He pulled the blonde man up from the bed and held him in an embrace. Reinvald stood shocked for a moment before returning the gesture.


	28. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it has taken SOOOOOOOOOO long to update. I'll spare you the details, but it's been nuts. I apologize it's as short as it is, but I'm still working out how to write battle/fight scenes

The wind was warm and belied the danger that was to come. This day, the day he hoped would never come. He watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon and adjusted the ill-fitting guard’s coat. There would be blood spilt this day and he would be responsible for every injury, for every life lost. _Guilt, fear, regret, all the emotions you have been protected from will soon come flooding back and tear at your heart like a rabid animal_. His words came back to haunt him as they did since he awoke on the floor of the parlor after the glass was taken from his brother.

“Frightened?” Hans asked as he stood next to him.

“Terrified,” he turned to look at him, “I only hope Queen Elsa will arrive soon; I have been responsible for enough death.”

“Come, we have to ready the militia.”

* * *

After several lengthy discussions with Siegfried and Tvedt it was decided it would be best to let them dock and fight on land; with the smoke of a naval battle Skytte would likely slip through the fog into the harbor and splitting the defenses that could be summoned to the capital was not a good strategy.

Gone was the smugness and pride with which Reinvald carried himself. Hans glanced over at him feeling as if his brother had shrunk somehow. He remembered the weight he carried when he blamed himself for the destruction of Arendelle’s crops and realized Reinvald felt that weight too as well as others he would never know.

Siegfried and the rest of the royal guard had finished escorting the people of the surrounding town into the heart of the castle, “Only the castle guard, militia, and naval personnel remain outside, your highness,” Siegfried reported. The force present was far beneath what Hans felt was needed, but with so little time to prepare more personnel wasn’t an option.

“Good, it can’t be too much longer.”

* * *

Hans returned to the harbor with Reinvald at his side, “Do you know how Skytte obtained the shards, or how he knew they were more than just a myth?”

The blond pulled the oversized coat tighter around him and never lifted his eyes, “from what he told me he purchased them and the spell from a dark noaidi,” he sighed, “he knew of their reality because of me. I overheard the staff speaking of how King Agdar’s steward had been a victim of the shards as a child. A few years later Skytte asked me if I knew anything of magic and I told him what I had overheard, I believe I was three and ten at the time. He had me search every inch of the library for information on the mirror. I found a single tome that contained knowledge on it; it was the same book I took the memory spell from. I dutifully translated the old runic into a modern tongue he could read and sent the pages to him.”

* * *

 

“Your highness,” a guard came running to him with a spy glass, “ships just came into view flying flags of Friezenburg.”

Hans took the glass and scanned the horizon until he saw the approaching fleet, “Everyone except those disguised as dock workers fall back behind the walls,” he yelled at the guards.

* * *

 

This had to happen outside the walls, but the forces needed to be hidden until Skytte emptied his ships. As the fleet approached Hans heard an odd sound and turned to find his brother trembling; the sound was the sword in his hand hitting his wedding ring, “I won’t let him kill you,” Hans said trying to be reassuring.

“It’s not that,” his voice shook worse than his body, “I’m not ready to face him,” Reinvald’s eyes held more fear at the moment than they did when Hans had him pinned by his throat.

“Your highness, they are emptying the ships,” Siegfried informed Hans.

The prince looked from the captain of the guard to his brother and sighed, “Perhaps I should surrender myself. My life isn’t worth the loss of more.”

“No!” Reinvald screamed, “This isn’t just about you, Hans. If you die, he wins. You are the best naval strategist in these waters with regard to piracy. If you die he will roam these waters virtually unchecked and even more will die!”

“Prince Reinvald is correct and with all due respect, your highness, my men and I wouldn’t let you do that,” the men tapped their spears on the ground to indicate their agreement.

“You’re going to have accept that’s not going to happen,” Kristoff smiled and slapped a hand on Hans shoulder.

“Your highness, he’s demanding your presence,” a guard dressed as a dock worker informed the flame haired prince.

“So it begins,” Siegfried said as he gripped his sword.

* * *

 

“Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard, at last we meet,” Skytte mockingly bowed. Gustav Skytte stood taller than any other man present. He wore a dark blue overcoat, black shirt, brown trousers, and black boots over his thin frame. His tan skin, graying black hair, and the black leather tricorn he wore only served to accentuate his piercing grey eyes.

“I assure you, the honour is all yours,” Hans smirked.

The smile on the pirate’s face became a sneer but quickly split into a grin again when he noticed the frightened man at Hans’ side, “I see my pet escaped his cage,” he fixed his stare on the fair haired prince, “that explains your preparedness,” Reinvald’s eyes were wide; he shook uncontrollably, and seemed to shrink under the man’s gaze, “I should have kept him on a shorter leash.”

Hans stepped in front of his brother, “You came here to kill me, not torment him.”

Skytte chuckled, “I had him so convinced you would hate him.”

“Enough!” Hans roared, “If you only plan on talking you can do that very well on your ship and leave my harbor.”

Skytte snapped his fingers and his men rushed forward.

Siegfried and the castle guard surrounded Hans, Kristoff, and Reinvald as the militia charged from behind them. Siegfried and Kristoff plowed through the oncoming pirates; the guard captain with a sabre and shield, the former ice harvester with an ice axe.

The circle around the two remaining princes fell apart as the fighting intensified. Hans’ skills as an accomplished swordsman left him with only minor scratches as he defended himself. Reinvald’s movements were quick and efficient; defense became offense as he felled his attackers with a single precise wound.

In the distraction of battle Skytte moved unhindered towards the future king; not bothering to unsheathe his sword as he wound his way through the fighting.

Kristoff didn’t move with the grace of a practiced swordsman, but his axe cut flesh as well as it did ice. A loud clang caught his attention and he turned to find the back of his head blocked by Siegfried’s shield, “Not accustomed to combat?” he asked blocking another blow.

“Not with people!” Kristoff yelled as he ducked to avoid a swing of a sword.

The stone was coated in blood and the din of combat was deafening. Hans pulled his sword from the chest of his attacker, stepped back and slipped in a puddle of blood. He landed on his back, his sword falling from his hand. He turned over and extended his hand towards the blade. Skytte kicked the sword out of Hans’ reach and swung his at the prone prince. His sword rang as it came in contact with that of Reinvald who held his parallel to his forearm. Skytte stepped back in surprise and Reinvald moved his sword into an attack position, “Oh,” a disturbing grin split the pirate’s face, “my kitten has claws.”

“I am no longer your pet!” The blonde prince swung, but the blow was easily dodged by the agile pirate.

Hans watched in horror as Reinvald swung wildly, Skytte knocked the sword from his hand, picked him up by his shirt and held him inches from his face, “My dear boy, you will never be out of my grasp,” his grin never faltered.

Reinvald’s expression of terror quickly darkened, “you have underestimated me,” Skytte’s eyes widened, he dropped the prince, and stumbled back clutching the bleeding wound in the left side of his chest before falling, the daggered clattered as it hit the stone. Tears ran down his face as he stood over the dead man, but he wore a stoic expression, “I was an assassin, not a swordsman.”

Hans had gotten to his feet by this point and retrieved his sword. He blocked a blow that had been meant for his brother, “I had hoped this would be over once he was dead!”

“No, now most likely whoever kills you will take his place,” Reinvald grabbed his discarded sword and returned to combat.

* * *

 

“Where do they all keep coming from?” Kristoff yelled to the guard captain.

“Those boats can hold hundreds of people each,” Siegfried used his shield to push a man back before striking him with his sword.

* * *

 

Siegfried and Kristoff fell back with Hans and Reinvald. There were more men inside the walls ready to fight if needed, but they weren’t as experienced as the men on the front line and were only to be used as a last resort.

“Enough!” the battle came to an immediate halt as ice encased every combatant to their necks. Elsa walked through the still battle unfreezing the members of her guard and militia.

She released Kristoff, Siegfried, Hans and Reinvald. She examined Reinvald’s ill fitting guard’s uniform and gave Hans an inquisitive look, “It’s a very long story,” he said as he embraced her; Kristoff had to catch Anna as she threw herself at him. Hans turned to Siegfried, “Treat the wounded and take the rest to the dungeons.”

* * *

 

“He what?!” The queen yelled as Hans told her his brother’s tale.

“I know it’s a lot to take in…,” he bounced his leg as he sat on the bed.

“How can you be so calm about this?” she paced the room in frustration ice crept along the floor and a light snow began to fall.

“I wasn’t at first. Kristoff stopped me from strangling him,” he stood and held her tightly to him, “you told me once that everyone deserves a second chance.”

She returned his embrace, “I did,” she sighed, “Has anyone informed his wife of his whereabouts?”

“Yes, I wrote to Priscilla yesterday. She should receive the letter by midweek,” The scent of her hair filled his head and his body reminded him that she had been gone for nearly a fortnight. He gently kissed her and the touch of her cool lips caused the familiar pull of desire below his waist. The adrenaline of battle had not left him yet, he slipped his hand into her hair, pulled her head back and let a predatory growl as he bit her neck and ground his hips against her. He remembered all the after battle port calls when the men would go ashore to find a way to release all the pent up aggression. He had never experienced that before, but now he had a loving wife and no reason to abstain.

She gasped in surprise and a moan left her open mouth. He had always been a slow, seductive lover, but this was more primal. He smelled of blood and his wounds had not been cleansed so his face was still streaked with it from a cut above his eye. He said nothing as he lifted her by her thighs which she instinctively wrapped around his waist. She let a small gasp as he threw her on the bed. He pinned her beneath him holding her wrists above her head in his one hand and lifting her skirts with the other. He licked his lips and grinned down at her before crushing her lips with his and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips against his.

* * *

 

“Ow!” Hans yelled as Dr. Lovig cleaned the wounds on his face.

“I’ve seen your tattoo, your scars, and stitched you myself, now you’re going to complain about this?”

“The other things don’t suddenly make me not feel pain!” Elsa snickered at her husband’s exchange with the royal physician; the smaller the injury the more he seemed to complain about it; Hans huffed and rolled his eyes, “Has my brother come by for treatment?”

“Yes, Prince Reinvald is fine, you took more damage than he did, but he seems rather shaken up about the whole thing.”

* * *

 

“He’s dead. He’s actually dead!” Tears streamed down Reinvald’s face and he laughed like a mad man as he stared at the blood on his gloves. Gustav Skytte had been the prince’s personal devil for over twenty years and now he wore the proof that it was over. He would be no man’s ‘pet’ anymore.


	29. Accepting Sovereignty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken a ridiculous amount of time to post, but life has gotten in the way. Thank you all for reading this. 
> 
> Je t'aime – I love you  
> Tu es beau – You are beautiful  
> Tu es l’amour de ma vie – You are the love of my life  
> Je t’adore – I adore you  
> J'ai besoin de toi – I need you  
> Je veux être avec toi pour toujours – I want to be with you forever  
> Embrasses-moi – Kiss me
> 
> I don't actually speak French, so please forgive me if these are incorrect.

The unmistakable mass of the Absalon had just docked in the harbor and a petite brunette raced down the gangplank almost as fast as it was lowered. Her eyes scanned the crowd and lit up when she saw whom she sought, “Reinvald!” she yelled above the din of the crowd, picked up her skirts, ran to her husband and leapt into his arms. His face was covered in kisses, “Je t'aime! Tu es beau! Tu es l'amour de ma vie! Je t'adore! J'ai besoin de toi! Je veux être avec toi pour toujours! Embrasses-moi!” she was far too excited to speak in anything but her native tongue.

Her husband held her and sobbed into her shoulder, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You had me so scared! You stupid, stupid man!” she scolded but couldn’t stop kissing him.

“My baby!” Adelaide embraced her youngest son, soaking his shirt in tears, “Are you alright?” it had been nearly a fortnight since the attack, but she checked him over as though it had only happened a few minutes prior.

“Mother,” he laughed, “I promise, I’m perfectly alright,” his eyes locked with those of his father and he smiled and gave the king a confident nod, which he returned with the same smile.

“And you’re to be king! Aren’t you excited?” she let go to hold her hands in front of her chest and look up at her son with a proud smile, “I know you were happy commanding ships, but now you’ll have an entire navy to command alongside Elsa,” the queen scanned the crowd for the younger one and ran to embrace her.

“The both of you are going to bring this kingdom into an era of unprecedented prosperity,” Anders said as he slapped his son on the back, “The love and happiness between you and Elsa will reflect in the way you rule and your kingdom will be all the better for it.”

“Uncle Hans!” Brigitta yelled as she came running full speed to her uncle who had no choice but to catch the child when she jumped at his chest, “Are you and Aunt Elsa going to live happily ever after now?”

“Well, that’s the plan,” he blushed and smiled at the small girl, “If your grandmother ever lets her breath again,” he turned his eyes to see his lovely wife in the vice like grip of one of his mother’s hugs.

  

* * *

 

Queen Adelaide, King Anders, Prince Hans, Queen Elsa, Prince Reinvald and Princess Priscilla sat silently, mostly due to shock, in a small, private parlor. Queen Adelaide held her hand in front of her mouth as tears streamed from her eyes, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Reinvald turned his head, embarrassed, “I thought I had been replaced. Klaus was the smart one, Viggo was the funny one, Torvald was the athletic one, the rest were honestly too much older than I was for me to understand, and I was the cute one; I though had nothing else that made me special to you, that made you love me,” Priscilla wrapped her arms around her husband to comfort him as he confessed to his parents most of what he had told her only a few years prior; his behavior giving away more than his tongue would say, “I realize now none of that was true and he was only preying on the fears of a jealous child to get what he wanted.”

“I’m so sorry,” King Anders said solemnly as he placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed, realizing Reinvald had suffered as much as Hans had, and in some ways more.

 

* * *

 

“Hans!” Rapunzel peeked from around Eugene’s shoulder. “Are you going to give a speech? You probably should since you’re officially the king!”

“I hadn’t really given that any thought,” he said as he looked over at Elsa with slight panic, “I’m not really one for speeches.”

“You’re wonderful at giving speeches.” Elsa patted his strong shoulder. “What about all those speeches you gave to your crewmen back on your ship?”

“He actually does this lame thing to psych himself up where he looks in the mirror and calls himself the red lion of Baltia and snarls at his own reflection,” Eugene snorted, hoping Elsa would believe that.

“I do not!” he yelled in his own defense, “I pace, wring my hands, and talk to myself!”

“You’ll be wonderful,” The queen cupped the soon to be king’s face and rested their foreheads together, “Calm down, you’re not expected to rile up anyone. Just simply to thank everyone for accepting your sovereignty is more than enough. I didn’t give a speech at all, remember?”

“You didn’t need to. Everyone was too stunned and thankful just seeing your beautiful face.”

She looked away to hide her deep blush; he always did have a way with words, “And you said you couldn’t give a speech.”

“That wasn’t a speech,” he chuckled, “I just love you, and apparently can actually flirt with you,” soft lips gently brushed her reddened cheek.

“Then, just focus on me while talking?” She closed one eye from the kiss, and moved her cup of coffee as to avoid spilling on her husband.

“You think I can stop focusing on you?” he chuckled, “That hasn’t happened since we met in Baltia.”

“I think I might know a way that can help,” The queen pondered and glanced to her right.

“It’s easier than it looks, I promise.” Elsa sat on the floor before her husband. She, Anna, Eugene, Kristoff and Rapunzel were all seated before him in the princess’s chambers, with rows of stuffed animals facing Hans like they were a crowd of people’ “I did this for a year until I got better at it.”

“Elsa practiced the speech she gave for his birthday in here,” Anna was met with an elbow to her midsection by her sister.

“I feel stupid,” he said flatly as he scanned his furry audience, “I’ve spoken in front of hundreds of men at a time, but I’ve never prepared a speech. It’s always just what comes to mind.”

“So pretend we’re your men and you’ve just had incredibly aggressive marital sex with one of them last night.” Eugene rose his hand like they were in a staff meeting.

Everyone burst into a snicker fit, while Elsa covered her face and snorted to conceal her bright blush.

“Oh dear God,” he said as he buried his face in his hands, “I can’t do this.”

“Elsa, get out. He’ll be thinking of the aggressive marital sex he had with you. He can’t concentrate.” The rogue smirked, and the queen fell face first on the floor; her shoulders shook form her muffled laughter.

“Better idea. I’LL get out,” the red faced prince went for the door, “I’ll just have to wing it and hope I don’t royally mess it up.”

“Please,” Elsa giggled as she scurried to him, arms wrapped around from behind, “We’re sorry. We’ll stop teasing. It was a LITTLE funny.”

“Elsa,” he said softly, “I’m terrified. I was the most hated man in Arendelle for years, and now I’m to present myself as her king? I worry this could backfire and turn your people against you.”

He was greeted with a warm, loving squeeze from his wife. “Hans, you’ll be magnificent.”

He placed his hand on hers and softly smiled, “I need you with me.”

“Of course, I was going to be with you!” Elsa pat his chest, and softly hummed in appreciation at his muscles under his layers of clothing, “Where did you think I was going to be?”

“I don’t think you fully understand,” he sighed; it was hard for the hardened admiral to admit such a weakness, “I need you beside me, I need you touching me. I need to have proof that you’re there when I’m not looking at you.”

“Exactly what I meant,” she walked around him, appeared before him, and stood on the tips of her toes so they could nuzzle noses, “I fully intend to be touching you. Holding your hand, I’ll even steal a kiss from time to time.”

“I don’t plan on talking for long and I would like you to speak with me,” he hoped it would help if her people her from her as well.

She nodded, their noses brushing together in an up and down motion. “I don’t plan to leave your side. Why don’t you just do a quick practice round here?” Elsa gestured to the row of stuffed animals.

“I appreciate the thought, but I’m going to just feel like an idiot trying to give a coronation speech to stuffed animals and people who have seen me cry.”

“So what?” Anna piped up, “I cry all the time.”

“Yeah. I cry at the drop of a hat,” Rapunzel added.

“You cry to me all the time,” Eugene shrugged.

“I’m supposed to go introduce myself to the people of Arendelle! I never cried in front of my crew!”

“Excuse me,” Eugene lifted a hand to his chest like he were an offended lady of the court, “We are your emotional support crew.”

“Hans, you led my men in defense of the kingdom, I don’t believe this is going to be nearly as difficult as you think,” The Queen said and traced her finger over the lapel off his jacket.

His forehead rested against hers, “I hope you’re right about this.”

“If I’m not, you can get back at me however you wish.” She stood up on the tips of her toes to nuzzle noses again. His freckles temporarily turned blue from her magic, “but I am certain they will adore you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her softly, “When am I to throw myself to the wolves?”

“Well, since you wasted your time whining you have,” Eugene checked his pocket watch and raised a brow, “twenty minutes.”

“And now I think I may vomit," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 “You’ll be magnificent. I just know it,” Elsa smiled and caressed his cheek.

“That makes one of us, but I’ll make it short. I have no interest in being up there for long,” he took her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

The Queen gently pulled her husband out to the hall and she adjusted his jacket. The corridor seemed to be closing in on Hans thanks to his building nerves.

“The ceremony will be short and sweet, just like mine was. You’ll only be up there maybe twenty minutes. Just make a small speech, and then we’ll enjoy lunch.”

“Twenty minutes?! I was hoping for more like two minutes!” his green eyes went wide with panic.

“No no no no!” Elsa lifted her hands, “I mean twenty minutes total! Including the ceremony.”

“I thought you meant a twenty minute speech,” he slowly returned his breathing to normal. Hans did not fear public speaking usually, but the circumstances of this no one could consider usual.

“Oh god no,” Elsa recoiled in disgust at the idea, in complete agreement with her husband about publicly speaking for so long, “That would be a nightmare!”

“Under these circumstances it would be. I’ve given longer speeches on deck before, but I knew my crew didn’t hate me.”

“What if you knew your first mate was head over heels in love with you?” She lifted one shoulder and flashed Hans the most adorable blue eyes.

“It would have made things terribly awkward at sea,” he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist, “but here, I’m hopelessly in love with her too.”

“How would that be awkward?” Elsa frowned.

“Because knowing that Lieutenant Dahl was in love with me would be very uncomfortable,” he chuckled as he lifted her from the floor and kissed her repeatedly.

“Aaaaand now you have ten minutes,” Eugene lifted the pocket watch and pointed to the minute hand as the king and queen once again were too wrapped in each other to realize the time.

He swallowed hard, “We should probably head towards the chapel,” she was placed down gently but he refused to let go of her hand.

Elsa proudly squeezed his hand in hers, and the royal family followed right behind. The sound of chattering guests was heard as they traveled to the great Hall, where Elsa’s own coronation had taken place so long ago.

“You’ll be just fine.” She turned and whispered low enough so only he could hear. “Everyone is so proud of you, especially me.”

He squeezed her hand as they stood before the chapel doors and heard the choir start to sing; she went ahead to prepare for his entrance.

 

* * *

 

The chapel was filled with visiting royalty, Hans’ family taking up most of the room, all standing and turning to greet the soon to be king. The redhead stood at the end of the aisle in his full Arendellian naval dress regalia, decorated with medals from his time in the Southern Isles’ navy and for his recent defense of the kingdom. At the opposite end of the aisle stood Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, the bishop, and his loving queen. She was dressed in an ice gown of shimmering deep blue, atop her coiled braid sat her mother’s tiara recovered from her ice palace by Marshmallow, and she beamed at her husband as he walked towards her smiling nervously. The bishop who oversaw Elsa’s coronation waited at the end of the aisle as well, with King Adgar’s crown and scepter on a pillow.

Elsa eyed the Crown Jewels with a solemn smile. She’d like to think her father would have liked her husband. She wrung her hands, and she stole a glance upward.

He stood before the bishop flanked by Rapunzel and Anna on either side. His hands were folded behind his back as he quietly listened for the protests he was expecting or the crossbow bolt that he knew would pierce his back at any moment.

Elsa stood proudly by her husband, bowing her head in respect to the bishop. A proud, happy snow fell in the chapel. Guests gasped in awe and giggled at the sweet gesture; it was snowing just as it did on their wedding day.

  
“King Admiral Hans Westergaard, first of name, husband to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Sovereign of the land, May you rule with the strength and nobility on land as you did at sea. Protect and serve your queen with your life and heart. Guide your kingdom with grace and wisdom.”

He bowed his before the bishop as he trembled almost visibly, “I will protect her with my life and my soul,” he whispered just loud enough for the bishop to hear.

The crown was placed on Hans’ head. It felt lighter than expected, but the weight that came with it was overwhelming. He was wearing Elsa’s father’s crown, and the new sovereign of Arendelle after being the most hated man in the kingdom three years prior. The woman he almost killed was at his side as his wife. With the same slightly trembling hands he took the scepter and globus cruciger from the pillow presented by the bishop. He turned to face the crowd in the chapel, still fearful of some sort of attack. Instead the mass of people stood and either bowed or curtsied in his honor. The items were quickly placed back on the pillow and he took Elsa’s hand to leave the chapel.

 

* * *

 

“People of Arendelle,” he said as he stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard that was brimming with citizens, “I would like to take this time to thank you for your kindness and understanding. After the incidents I was involved in that occurred surrounding Queen Elsa’s coronation I would have never dreamed I would be standing here at all. I refused to set foot on your kingdom’s soil for fear of dishonoring you. I will not forget that I am truly blessed to be standing her not only as your king, but as the husband to your queen,” he looked down at her with a loving smile and gently squeezed her hand.

“It may not seem so now, but King Hans was terrified of your rejection even after being solely responsible for our survival the winter after my coronation and defending the kingdom from the pirate attack. Which reminds me,” Elsa gestured to Kai who brought for a small box and handed it to her, “Prince Reinvald of the Southern Isles,” she stepped aside indicating she wished the blond man that stood behind them with the rest of the Westergaard family to step forward. The prince’s brown eyes went wide at the mention of his name and he glanced down to Princess Priscilla who smiled, slipped her arm from his and nodded her heard towards the queen.

“Yes, your majesty,” he bowed politely but paused when he felt a sudden weight hanging from his neck and looked down to see a gold medal embossed with a crocus glittering in the sunlight.

“For your bravery and valor in protection of Arendelle, King Hans and I bestow upon you our kingdom’s highest honor.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“The Councilor boldly declared the time of King Hans to be the noblest and the most happy period.”_

_“The Shoes of Fortune” – Hans Christian Andersen_


End file.
